You Are Not Alone
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: I'M COMING BACK! I SWEAR! Just wait a bit longer please! Things suddenly came up and I got really busy...
1. Prologue: A Detective And A Person

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, never will. Just like borrowing characters. Ownership belongs to Gosho-sensei

**NOTE:**I don't use many Japanese words in my stories, but I _will_ use 'Oi' and honorifics such as ~san, ~han, ~kun, ~keibu, ~keiji, ~hakase etc. I'll also use tantei-kun(-san/-han)/Mentantei-kun because that is a name, sort of, that Kaito gave to them. (O)Nee-chan(-san) will be used as well as (O)nii-san(-chan) **_It would be good to know that Heiji calls Ran as 'Nee-chan' so I will do the same in the story._** But other then those I think there isn't any Japanese words.

Just for the record, I _DID_ check for grammar/spelling mistakes, but I'm only human and so sorry if there are errors in there.

In case you didn't know (which I don't see how) this story is about GHOSTS and Shinichi KNOWS about them. Expect OOCness. Sorry, I try to stay in character but I can't see to...not to mention it's kind of hard to when you are writing a AU...

**_THIS WILL BE SHOUNEN-Ai!_** If you do not like boyXboy then _OUT, OUT I SAY_! I have nothing against the canon pairing-I quite like them, it's just that Ran and ghosts don't go well together (Ran is afraid of ghosts) [And to anyone who says detectives and ghosts don't go together-well you are not going to get a response...] So I decided to make this KaiShin. In that order. But don't expect much-I suck at writing romance. _And I mean I REALLY REALLY suck at writing romance._

**Feedback would be very much appreciated. I'll take any suggestions into consideration and criticism would be helpful-can't get better if I don't know what I did wrong.**

**Also the beginning will probably be slow...I don't know how to make it interesting right off the bat, so I hope you won't give up on me!**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

_A Detective and A Person_

_Kudou Shinichi's POV_

* * *

><p><em>"There is always only one truth."<em>

_"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

Two phrases I live by, two phrases I follow.

But, what if the impossible is merely the improbable?

When you grow up seeing the _'one truth'_ but others can't?

When you lie everyday to please the others around you; when you lie to protect their peace of mind?

What happens then?

Is it okay to lie for another's sanity?

But what happens to yours?

* * *

><p>I'm a <em>detective<em>. They call me the _'current Holmes'_, _'the savoir of the police force' 'the great detective of the east'_.

I'm a _detective_, who solves unsolvable crimes.

Who follows _logic_ and _reason_.

Who _laughs_ at the thought of the supernatural.

However, I am a person.

A person that sees _ghosts_.

Yes, I see ghosts; no I am not loosing my mind. At least, not yet.

I noticed when I was six, that I could see them, that I could hear them. And that I was the only one able to.

_Only me_.

At first I would try to ignore them, and it worked for the most part, they didn't try to bother me, and I didn't go near them.

But I couldn't do so for long. Someone was killed, and I thought I could ask the victim what had happened. So I tried, at age eight I started to ask them what happened. But it didn't work out. They were too confused to think about what happened, and couldn't speak. When they got their thoughts in order, most couldn't think of how they died or any reason for their deaths. Some would even accuse the wrong person.

But I still wanted to help them. So I did the best thing I could at that age, I dragged my dad to the crime scenes.

And as I grew up and developed a mind that could solve the cases on my own, I would simply follow the ghosts to the crime scenes.

It is tiring sometimes, always being surrounded by death, by murder. But I wouldn't stop, the gratitude on the victim's face, the grateful voice, a voice that would suddenly work after the murder is caught, thank me, it reminded me they needed me, and that I could help. And so I became a detective.

I've also been rumored to attract trouble, but no one could prove anything, and the rumor didn't bother me most times.

It became true in its own way. As I got used to seeing the ghosts, the ghosts would show up more regularly, as if they knew I could help them. And for the most part, I was happy to help. I am a detective after all.

Even after I became Conan the ghosts would appear and ask me to go solve their deaths. When I agreed they would make something happen to get me there, a flat tire, a broken engine, something to get me where I was supposed to be. Ghosts couldn't touch anything, but if their emotions are strong enough they could move things, and that was enough.

I don't know what is at the other side; all I do is help them get there. Ghosts can't go to…wherever if they still have unfinished business that can be solved. Like seeing their killers get justice.

Not all the ghosts I see are victims of murder though. Sometimes an accident occurs and they couldn't finish something, the ghosts would come to me then too for help. Weather it is leaving a last note to their loved one, or simply delivering an item to them, something to clear any misunderstandings that may have been left behind.

Usually the ghosts would all disappear soon after I meet them. But when I turned into Conan and taken in victims from the Black Organization the ghosts would have to stick around longer. After a while some of the ghosts would learn to speak again. Though they would usually stay close to their loved ones, but there are some who stay with me, or sometimes they would come back to me to get away from any pain or longing they might feel. The ghosts can't wander around freely; they have to be close to either a loved one or me, which certainly helps lessen chaos.

After a while I started to arrive _before_ someone died. The ghosts that hung around me could feel something was about to happen and would try to get me there to stop it. I would be too late most of the time though, and instead I would have to solve the murder case.

Some of the ghosts became helpful; they would help with finding about the Black Organization. Three ghosts became particularly helpful for that.

Hondou Ethan, Miyano Akemi, and Kuroba Touichi.

Kuroba-san, or Touichi-san as he would insist I call him, was a surprise to find really. After a few battles against Kaitou KID, he appeared and asked for help to try to keep the current KID, his son, safe as possible then gave some information in return. As far as we can tell so far, both the people after Kaitou KID and the ones who turned me into Conan are working under the same boss so Touichi-san figured it would be best to combine information. So yes I do know who the current and past KID is, and their mission, I even have a few emergency numbers to call in case something happens to the current, but I haven't told Kuroba Kaito yet.

Kuroba-san and I just figured to tell him if the time comes.

All three prefer to hang around their own families, especially Hondou-san since his daughter is in the most danger constantly, so they would only drop by now and then. Though I've been seeing them all a lot lately. Hondou-san comes to report new information the most because of his location, he would also check up on me from time to time. I see Miyano Akemi, along with her parents, whenever I see Haibara. And Kuroba-san has gotten into the habit of dropping by just to tease or challenge me whenever he gets the chance.

There are many ghosts and more are appearing each day and I would be reminded once again that **_THEY_** have to get into jail. Not just for me, but for those would have not been able to pass on because of **_THEM_** as well.

My job is dangerous, that is well known. I have also gotten into more trouble then the average person probably had any right to, and with my luck I should have been dead a long time ago, but the ghosts would save me. A slight push during the right times were enough.

So if they would help me so much, help far as saving my life, why would I ever turn one of them away, when their own life was cut so short?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Yeah not much to go on...I'll most likely update again soon because this chapter gives you almost nothing to form an opinion on...

Suggestions on how I can improve would be useful! ^^


	2. Chapter One: Huge Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I really don't understand why a disclaimer is needed...I mean do I seem like I'm Ghosho-sensei? Not to mention this is a FANfiction site...

**NOTE:** Do I have to put up my notice about Japanese words again? No? Good. Cause it was there in the prologue-look back if you don't know what I'm talking about. Though if the names get confusing and if someone requests I'll put up a list on which names I use for which person.

Just for the record, I _DID_ check for grammar/spelling mistakes, but I'm only human and so sorry if there are errors in there.

Expect OOCness. Sorry, I try to stay in character but I can't see to...not to mention it's kind of hard to when you are writing a AU...

_**THIS WILL BE SHOUNEN-Ai!**_ If you do not like boyXboy then _OUT, OUT I SAY!_ I have nothing against the canon pairing-I quite like them, it's just that Ran and ghosts don't go well together (Ran is afraid of ghosts) [And to anyone who says detectives and ghosts don't go together-well you are not going to get a response...] So I decided to make this KaiShin. In that order. But don't expect much-I suck at writing romance. _And I mean I REALLY REALLY suck at writing romance._

**Feedback would be very much appreciated. I'll take any suggestions into consideration and criticism would be helpful-can't get better if I don't know what I did wrong.**

**Once again the beginning will be slow...I don't know how to make it interesting right off the bat, so I hope you won't give up on me!**

_Also Kuroba Kaito won't be making an appearance till like chapter five or six...I did warn you it wasn't centered on romance right?_

_**TEXT FORMAT EXPLINATION:**_

"Speaking out loud."

_'thoughts'_

_**'When ghosts speak to Shinichi/Conan OR when Shinichi speaks to ghosts THROUGH HIS THOUGHTS'**_ If Shinichi speaks back to the ghosts out loud then it'll be in regular "Speaking out loud"

_One more thing: The POV changed in this chapter-it isn't in Shinichi's anymore._

_**Thank you for reading! :) And thank you for those who put me on their Alert/Favorite list! Hope I won't disappoint you!**_

_**And of course Thank you for Shimizu-san for reviewing ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ONE:<strong>

_Huge Mystery_

* * *

><p>"So what do you want Hattori?" Shinichi, or rather Conan, asked the Detective of the West when he saw him at the train station in Osaka, while Ran greeted Kazuha with a hug.<p>

"Wha' are ya talkin' 'bout? Kazuha was da one who wanted ta get Nee-chan over 'ere for some shoppin', since '_Every time Ran-chan 'nd Conan-kun come over there is a dead body, ya idiot!_'" Hattori Heiji repeated in a poor imitation of Kazuha. "So Kazuha decided ta call Nee-chan 'nd go shoppin' while I'm supposed ta _baby-sit_ ya." Heiji finished with a cocky grin.

"Uh-huh. And I'm sure you didn't mention us coming over to her _at all_." Conan said sarcastically, ignoring the baby-sitting jibe.

"Hey, Heiji! Ran-chan 'nd I are goin' shoppin' now! Have fun with Conan-kun! 'nd keep out of trouble idiot!" Kazuha suddenly yelled half turned to go the opposite way from the boys.

"OI! Who is da idiot? Idiot! Don't go screamin' at every shadow thinkin' it's a ghost or somethin'." Heiji yelled back, frowning.

Both Ran and Conan gulped then pulled the duo away from each other before the screaming match could get any worse.

"So, what mystery are we going to looking into today?" Conan asked, knowing Hattori would have one for them.

"Ghosts." Heiji answered simply.

"…Ghosts?" Conan repeated not expecting that answer.

"Yea, there are some rumors dat there is a ghost prowlin' 'round a neighborhood. Figured since ya 're comin' over we could check it out."

"Uh-huh. Oaky then." Conan said a bit absentmindedly. '_Wonder if it's a real ghost or not.'_ "Oi, has there been any deaths recently in that neighborhood?"

"Yea, an old guy named Yamamoto Kenjirou. But it was just a natural death. A heart 'ttack I think. He's been said ta have heart problems since he was young."

"Hhhmmm…" Conan said thoughtfully _'Maybe Yamamoto Kenjirou the rumored ghost…but why would he still be here?'_

"What's wrong? Does somethin' seem off?" Heiji questioned, he didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Eh? Oh, nothing, lets go check it out." Conan responded with fake cheer.

Heiji bought the act. Brushing off the other's slightly strange behavior he said jokingly, "Where da ya think we are goin'?"

* * *

><p>"Is it just meh or did it get colder all of a sudden?" Heiji asked as the temperature dropped a few degrees.<p>

They were over at the late Yamamoto Kenjirou's house, where his wife and children still live in.

"Did it?" Conan asked, looking around not noticing the change in weather, he was too use to ghosts popping all over the place around him to be bothered by the change of temperature that comes with their presence. But he couldn't see any ghosts at the moment, his own spending time with their family.

"Oh, sorry about that. It has been happening a lot lately. Though I can't seem to find the cause of it." Kenjirou-san's wife, Sanyu-san said walking in with tea in her hands.

"Now, what did you two want to discuss?" Sanyu-san wondered once they all have taken a sip of tea.

"Well, we were wondering about the rumor about the ghost. And we heard it comes to your house a lot. Do you know why it would do that?" Conan asked in his fake child voice.

Heiji shot Conan a strange look. '_Where did he hear that da 'ghost' comes 'ere often? I even never heard of dat.'_

Conan saw the look and almost groaned; he had slipped. He just said the ghost came over here because he had a feeling it was true, especially if the ghost was who he thought it was. Assuming it really was a ghost and not some rumor, like how he was supposed to think it was.

Sanyu-san looked shocked for a moment. "Where did you hear that? I've come in contact with the ghost a few times but never in the house."

"Oh really? Then I must have heard wrong, sorry." Conan laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's all right dear, but you should never believe everything that you hear. Now you wanted to talk about the ghost?" Sanyu-san concluded, pouring everyone another cup of tea.

"Yes ma'am. You said you came into contact with it? What happened?" Conan inquired faking a childish curiosity.

"It was quite frightening really. The first time would probably be a week after my husband died, about two months ago. I would meet with my friend, Seiko, and right when we were about to eat our lunch we made for our break when my food suddenly flew off my lap." Sanyu said recalling the memory.

"Wait, it _flew_ off your lap? Really? I didn't know food could do that!" Conan exclaimed in a fake, but believable, amazed voice.

"Well, normally food can't, that's why I'm saying the ghost threw my food away from me. It got all over Tomi too. It was a mess, luckily we where outside for our break." Sanyu explained with a slight smile towards the boy.

"Oh wow. But what would a ghost want to throw your food away from you?" Conan pretended to muse.

"I don't know…I wonder that myself." Sanyu said but Conan felt there was something more.

"Do you think there was something he was allergic to in there?" He said in a childish manor, just fishing around at what Sanyu didn't say.

"Hhhmmm…I don't know about that. But there was something I was allergic to in there..." Sanyu hesitated then said. "I suppose I should thank the ghost that stopped me from eating the food, otherwise it would have been trouble."

"Something _you_ were allergic to? Why did you make food you were allergic to?" Conan widened his eyes; he might have been putting the childish act on thick, but Sanyu-san seemed to like children and didn't seem to notice anything strange with him so he figured it was okay.

"Oh I didn't make it. Tomi did, she didn't know I was allergic to anything though so it's not her fault." Sanyu clarified.

"Ohhhh. Is that the only time your came across the ghost?" Conan queried.

"Actually no. I came across it two more times. The other time was a week after the first; I was driving all of a sudden I couldn't get my car to start again after I stopped at a red light. However that became a good thing because the next thing that happened was a huge truck came rolling down the hill and would have hit me if I moved. Apparently the drive stepped out for a second and forgot to put the truck in park. The last time was a week ago. When I was walking when suddenly a hose wrapped around my feet and tripped me, then cement block fell right in front of me. It came from the roof of the building next to me." Sanyu remembered.

"Wow. The ghost saved your life three times!" Conan exclaimed.

"Yes. I believe he did. I sort of want to thank him. Too bad I can't talk to ghosts. Maybe I should ask someone to?" Sanyu asked smiling down at Conan.

Conan snorted quietly; most people who claim to be able to talk to ghosts are complete fakes. Oh sure, there are occasional ones that can at least sense the ghosts, but they don't know a thing about them. Conan never met anyone else that could see ghosts like him, but he figured that there were people who could out there, they just don't feel the need to advertize it.

"Hey, boy? If you see the ghost could you thank him for me?" Sanyu-san asked, apparently not hearing the snort.

"Uh…Yeah! Of course!" Conan gave her his I'm-a-cute-kid smile. Though he wondered if she knew he could see ghosts. '_Nah, there is no way she could know.'_

She smiled back sweetly. "Just be careful. I don't think the ghost would harm you, but it's best to watch out."

"Okay, thank you ma'am!" With that Heiji and Conan left.

"Oi, Kudou. What was dat 'bout back there?" Heiji asked on there way to a café for lunch.

"What do you mean? I was just trying to gather information about the so-called 'ghost'." Conan answered without hesitation. Hattori was a great rival and friend, but Conan doubted he would accept the possibility of real ghosts, Conan wouldn't have accept it either, if it weren't for the daily reminders. Which reminded him to thank the ghosts for not showing up near him that day, Conan didn't want to explain any weird things that may happen when the ghost were involved.

"What 'bout da part 'bout da ghost bein' 'round her house a lot? Where did ya get dat from?"

"That was just to see if whatever was happening happens around her." Conan answered still sounding nonchalant, but wishing that Hattori would drop the subject inside.

"But dat still doesn't explain things. Why did we go ta 'er in da first place? Nuthin' I've heard mentions 'er, and I doubt ya heard betta then meh." Heiji accused narrowing his eyes faintly.

"It was just a place I thought we could start at. Since we didn't have anywhere else to start." Conan really hoped Hattori would just accept that and move on.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Hattori still sounded disbelieving, but wasn't pressing any farther, and that was good enough for Conan.

* * *

><p>"So what da ya think 'bout the 'ghost'?" Heiji asked Conan after they ordered.<p>

"Hmmm, not sure yet. Though it probably does have to do with Yamamoto Sanyu-san." Conan replied over his food.

"Yea, it's a good thin' we started there like ya said ta, otherwise we might not 'ave known." Heiji said sounding casual but there was an undertone of irritation in his voice.

Realizing Hattori was still upset over their conversation on the way here, Conan tired to distract him. "Well so far, whoever the ghost is they haven't done anything bad from what Sanyu-san told us. I wonder what his motivation could be…" Though if Conan was correct and the ghost was Yamamoto Kenjirou then his motive would be simple.

"True. What would da reason be? They obviously care fer Sanyu-han, otherwise they wouldn't 'ave bothered savin' 'er all those times. 'nd if he is just tryin' ta protect 'er, how is he there right when she needs ta be saved? 'nd how does he save 'er in a way that makes 'er think a ghost did it?" Heiji pondered. Conan could tell he still wasn't happy about their pervious conversation but at least he still wasn't demanding clarification, yet.

Though it still is a problem. How can he solve this case without Hattori getting suspicious? Conan never had to worry about ghosts before when he was with Hattori. There was a reason Conan would ask the ghosts that would be around him to leave him alone whenever Hattori was near. How can Conan convince Hattori to not try and solve this mystery? Or how would Conan think of a reasonable excuse to cover this? Conan certainly couldn't tell Hattori that there really is a ghost doing everything, Hattori would never believe him.

_'I got to think fast if I want to get out of this problem.' _Conan thought.

Meanwhile, Heiji was still watching him, wondering just what he could be hiding. '_Dammit Kudou, can't ya trust me yet? I've kept quite 'bout yer identity.' _Though Heiji knew that wasn't _entirely_ true considering he kept slipping, but he made up for those slips too. '_What are ya hidin' now? Well, whatever it is, be ready ta be exposed. I'll find out, like how I did 'bout 'Conan', 'nd then you'll have ta tell meh instead of keepin' it bottled up in ya.' _After all, detectives solve mysteries, and Kudou Shinichi was one big mystery within himself, the biggest Heiji has seen. Maybe bigger then Heiji could imagine.

But that doesn't matter, he WILL still find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Note:**

How was it? Still boring? Sorry...-.- I'll try to pick up your interest in the next chapter.

No promises though…

Also what did you think about Heiji's accent? Was it too much? I tried not to over do it but I like Heiji having an accent so I want to keep it, but if it get's too confusing I'll have to change it.


	3. Chapter Two: Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Gosho-sensei does.

**_Thank you all who put me on your alert/favorites! *heart*_**

_**And thank you logreen and icarusdg for reviewing!**_

_**icarusdg-Please tell me when you think of what was bot**__**he**__**ring you-I'll try to fix it-and yeah Conan will be a bit OOC because I want him to be depressed in this fic-I'm mean aren't I? But no worries his friends-especially Kaito-will cheer him up.~ And thank you for your offer-but I don't have a LJ XD**_

_**Logreen-Yeah not many people go in this category...but I'm glad you did! I've came across a few ghost stories too-so I was hesitant about posting this-but I couldn't help but post. And glad you don't mind Kaito not appearing-cause he won**__**'**__**t be till chapter 5 or 4-depending on how I merge the chapters XD**_

**Note:** Hmmm...Go back to the prologue for Japanese words that will be used.

Just for the record, I _DID_ check for grammar/spelling mistakes, but I'm only human and so sorry if there are errors in there.

Expect OOCness. Sorry, I try to stay in character but I can't seem to...not to mention it's kind of hard to when you are writing an AU...

**_THIS WILL BE_**** SHOUNEN-Ai! **If you do not like go away okay? This WILL be KaiShin (in that order) but you'll have to wait for that to appear.

**_Format Info:_**

"speaking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**_'When ghosts talk/when Shinichi/Conan speaks to ghosts WITH THOUGHTS'_ **If Shinichi speaks to ghosts out load it'll be "speak out loud"

Is all that confusing?

I felt like my Author Notes has been too long so I tried to make it shorter-now it feels like I forgot something...

**_Thanks for reading!_**

Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_Answers_

* * *

><p>After lunch Heiji and Conan decided to go to the places Yamamoto Sanyu named. Though, even after a careful investigation they couldn't find anything to go on. And although Conan wasn't expecting anything to find, he had at least wanted to talk to the ghost, but the ghost didn't show up anywhere.<p>

"Ah! Even after all dat there isn't anythin' we can look into. Though a lot of time has passed since de incidents, it was only expected." Heiji rubbed his head in frustration.

"Let's go back to Sanyu-san's house and ask for more details. We might find something." Conan suggested already walking.

"Oi, wait up Kudou!" Heiji yelled running a bit to catch up, "Why are ya so caught up on Sanyu-han? She might not be the key character 'ere."

"Well, it is better to make sure we got everything before we move on right?" Conan replied without turning to look at Hattori.

"Yea, I guess so…" Heiji mumbled looking carefully at Conan. '_It's not like he is doin' anythin' weird really…normally I would agree with him, but fer some reason he seems different in this case. 'nd he is keepin' somethin' from meh, lookin' fer something' I'm not. But what could it be? Does he have a clue dat I missed? But then he would have shared by now wouldn't he? We usually compare theories…so what is it?'_ Heiji shook his head and was about to stop Conan and demand once again what was up with Conan suddenly stopped, eyes wide. Heiji quickly looked ahead to see what could have caused that reaction in his counter partner when Conan started to run. "OI! WHAT'S WRONG?" Heiji yelled running after Conan.

"JUST HURRY!" Conan shouted back. He had finally seen the ghost of Yamamoto Kenjirou, but was not prepared for the message he brought.

The ghost appeared suddenly right in front of him, frantic. Just when Conan was about to ask, the ghost blurted out _**'Help! Tomi is going to murder Sanyu and I can't do anything to stop it! Please!'**_ Conan didn't even think twice and started sprinting.

The ghost floated next to him. _**'Wait, did you hear me?'**_ He asked shocked. Kenjirou wasn't sure how he was suddenly with the boy; one second he was with Sanyu knowing what was about to happen and wishing desperately to be able to do something, or get help, and the next he was in front of the little boy. Desperate, he blurted out what was happening, shocked to hear a voice come out, he wasn't able to speak before, and even more shocked to see the boy respond. Those two were detectives weren't they, or at least the teen was… Not to mention Kenjirou couldn't figure out how he was able to go to the child at all; since his death he wasn't able to go far from his wife or children.

"Yes, I can hear you. What's happening to Sanyu-san?" Conan asked out loud, not stopping from his run.

Hearing Conan ask the question almost made Heiji halt. What does he mean by that? Heiji didn't say anything, and how would he know what was happening to her?

'_**Tomi came over to the house and I read her thoughts of killing Sanyu. I couldn't think of anything I could do to stop her.'**_ Kenjirou answered, hoping that the strange boy who could hear him would make it in time to save his wife. Even if the boy couldn't do anything, the teen he was with might be able to.

"Don't worry, we'll make it. No way am I going to let Sanyu-san get killed." Conan said observing the ghost's doubt.

"Ki-Killed?" This time Heiji _did_ stop in shock. "What are ya talkin' 'bout Kudou? What's happenin'?" Heiji started running again noticing he was getting left behind.

Conan would have smacked himself if he wasn't so intent on running. How could he be so careless? He should have talked to the ghost through his thoughts. Ghosts could read people's minds and if he wanted to he could send ghosts his thoughts to communicate, but so worried about Sanyu-san he completely forgot to.

"Ask questions later! Sanyu-san is in trouble we have got to hurry!" Conan shouted. '_I'll have to deal with Hattori later; Sanyu-san's life comes first right now.'_

"What did ya say?" Heiji yelled, picking up speed a bit.

Conan didn't answer instead sighed in relief at the sight of the Yamamoto house. Heiji didn't bother asking more questions, just opened the door and rushing inside, Conan and the ghost right behind him.

What they saw when they entered to living room was Sanyu getting strangled by a women.

"Oi! What are ya doing?" Heiji shouted rushing to help Sanyu.

The women, seeing this, tightened her rope on Sanyu, she was so close! She could feel Sanyu's breath getting shallower and she could feel her life slipping, when suddenly, she blacked out.

Heiji caught the almost unconscious Sanyu as the women clasped onto the floor.

Conan put down his watch and sighed again in relief before quickly calling an ambulance and then the police.

'_**Thank you. Thank you so much little boy. But, who are you?'**_The ghost of Yamamoto Kanjirou wondered floating in front of Conan.

Conan smiled, _**'Kudou Shinichi. A detective.'**_ He answered with his thoughts, even though he knew it wouldn't matter much since Hattori would already be questioning him.

'_**A detective that can see ghosts?'**_

'_**Yes. Ironic isn't it?'**_

Kenjirou shook his head. **'**_**No, I'm very glad for it. Without you Sanyu would have died.'**_

Conan smiled a bit more. _**'Well as a detective, and my first priority is to ensure the life of others.'**_

Kenjirou smiled. _**'Maybe a detective seeing ghosts isn't so strange. Thank you, Kudou Shinichi.'**_Kenjirou became even more transparent and started to disappear from sight.

'_**You're welcome. You can rest now, your wife is safe.' **_Conan said reassuringly.

Kenjirou nodded, _**'Could you tell her I love her and the kids? And that I'm sorry for leaving so soon. The accident occurred so suddenly I didn't give them a final farewell.'**_

'_**I'll do that.'**_Conan answered as Yamamoto Kenjirou disappeared from the living world.

Conan's smile stayed. He preferred it when it ended like this. When there were no unnecessary deaths, when the ghost that left didn't die of murder. If only those would happen more often. He had seen too many cases where a person died at another's hands. Heard too many ridiculous reasons that the murders would say to try and justify their reasons. Seen too many sad faces of ghosts that knew their time was over too soon. Faces that would turn thankful when their murderer was caught, but still with sorrow in their eyes. Conan shook his head. '_No use thinking about that.' _

Heiji watched Conan throughout the whole scene. He narrowed his eyes; he _**so**_was getting some answers from the shrunken detective later.

Sanyu groanded. "Kenjirou?"

"He passed on, knowing that you were safe now." Conan suddenly spoke, surprising Heiji.

Sanyu pushed herself to stand on her own. "Ah little boy, you saw him?"

Conan blinked. "How-?"

"I can sense ghosts, but I can't see or hear them. I could tell you knew about ghosts from your visit." Sanyu explained.

"Oh. Well then, Kenjirou-san did leave a message for you and your children." Conan said, telling Sanyu-san about her husband's last words was going to be easier then he thought.

"A message?" Sanyu asked a bit dazed.

"Yes, he said that he loves you and that he regrets leaving, especially without a proper goodbye." Conan gave her a soft smile.

Sanyu smiled back, grateful. "Thank you little boy."

* * *

><p>"Explain. NOW." Heiji demanded when he and Conan were in his room that night, right before Conan would have to go back to Beika.<p>

Conan looked down. "Explain what?" He mumbled, though he knew _exactly _what Hattori meant. Conan just didn't want to have this conversation. He wasn't sure how the other would react, but he didn't think it'll be a positive one.

Heiji narrowed his eyes. "Ya 'now what."

Conan sighed. "Could you just forget about it?" He pleaded, still not looking up.

Heiji squatted down so he could look the other in the eyes. "Not happenin'." He insisted determinedly.

Conan looked away. "I don't know where to start." He whispered.

"How 'bout how ya knew Sanyu-san was in trouble?" Heiji pushed.

Conan pressed his lips together. "You won't believe me."

Heiji blinked, was that all that was holding the other back? He was concerned Conan got caught up in another organization that is after his life. It certainly would be plausible. "'course I would! We're pals right?"

Conan mumbled something Heiji couldn't hear.

"Hah? Speak up. I can't hear ya." Heiji cupped his ear and moved closer to the boy to illustrate his point.

"…The ghost of Kenjirou-san told me." Conan muttered, still incredibly soft.

But Heiji heard him. "…Eh?" Heiji would have smacked himself for the less then intelligent reaction he gave if his mind wasn't so muddled.

"I can see ghosts. And the dead Kenjirou-san came to me and told me Sanyu-san was in trouble..." Conan's voice trailed off.

Heiji blinked a couple of times and pulled back from the other faintly. Well that wasn't what he was expecting. Ghosts? Really? Heiji almost asked if Conan was serious, but didn't think that was the best idea at this point. Conan still refused to look at him and Heiji could see he was uneasy about his reaction. _''sides, Kudou wouldn't joke 'round like this…'_

"Well, dat would explain things…" Heiji said, thankful his voice was sturdy. And if what Conan said _was_ true, it _would_ explain a lot…

Conan's head shot up, he wasn't expecting the other to take this so coolly. "You're just accepting this?"

Heiji looked at the other, "Well…I will admit dat it is hard to wrap ma head 'round. 'nd I don't know just how much I can truly believe. But," Heiji added as Conan's head started to fall down again. "I will. Just give meh some time to straighten things in ma head."

Conan smiled feebly at him, and Heiji could still see the nervousness in his eyes. "…Thanks Hattori."

Heiji ruffled Conan's head. "Yea, no problem. I'll believe ya." And Heiji really hoped he will.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hmm so in the next chapter you'll see Heiji trying to deal with the knowlege of ghosts.

I wasn't going to post today-but when I saw the reviews I got I just had too XD


	4. Chapter Three: Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. I just like borrowing.

**_THANKS FOR THOSE ALERTS!_**

**And Thank You Logreen, foreverandalways2310, and Shimizu Hikaru for reviewing!**

**Logreen-Thank you for your compliments! I like supernatural stories too :) Yay I got a loyal reader!**

**Note:** Look at prologue for info about the Japanese words I use.

OOCness will occur...sorry.

Kaito will appear soon! ^^ In two chapters-but chapter four is short so I might upload both chapter four and five on the same day...we'll see what I decide.

THIS WILL BE **SHOUNEN-Ai!** Go away if you don't like.

**_Format Info:_**

"speaking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**_'When ghosts talk/when Shinichi/Conan speaks to ghosts WITH THOUGHTS'_**If Shinichi speaks to ghosts out load it'll be "speak out loud"

Is all that confusing?

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**

Please Review :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three:<span>**

_Acceptance_

* * *

><p>In bed Heiji thought back at his conversation with Conan.<p>

'_Ghosts? Dat's impossible. Or at least it should be. But if it is true, where does dat leave meh? I can't see dem or anythin'. What if I accuse someone of doin' somethin' they didn't 'cause of __**ghosts?**__ I'm a detective! I can't believe in ghosts. But Kudou obviously does, 'nd he is a good detective too. Arrgg, what am I suppose ta do now? Dis isn't helping meh at all.'_ Heiji turned over in his bed, covering his head with his pillow.

'_So all dis time Kudou could see ghosts. How could I not 'ave known before? I've known 'im fer months now! Den again, I confidently believed dat ghosts weren't real. Thought Kudou did too… How did I not notice? Just when I thought I knew 'im, 'nother secret is thrown at meh. How many does dat guy 'ave? Wait, wrong thing ta worry 'bout at de moment.'_

Heiji twisted around over again groaning, knocking the pillow off him. He wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. He knew Kudou was serious when he told him about ghosts. '_Or at least he betta be serious. Else I will make 'im regret it…_ Heiji sat up and shook his head then plopped down again covered his face with his hands. _Arrggg no, no, no! I gotta trust Kudou is tellin' de truth. Kudou wouldn't just make somethin' like dat up.'_

'_How is Kudou so confident when he 'nows there are ghosts out there? Is there a way ta make sure his deductions are correct even when ghosts are 'round? I gotta find out how den.'_ With that thought Heiji understood that it wasn't the idea of ghosts existing in itself that he had a problem with, just that he wouldn't be able to solve cases if they were real. '_Right, so ghosts exists, but I can still solve cases correctly. After all I haven't made a mistake 'cause of ghosts yet, why should I now? Just don't throw ghosts into a case I'm solving 'nd I'm good. I can deal with dat.'_ With that settled Heiji vowed to get reassurance that he wouldn't start getting ghosts mixed up in his cases from Kudou and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Conan didn't know what to do. He was wondering how Hattori was doing and wanted to check up on him, but wasn't sure if that was a smart thing to do. Hattori may want to just forget it all happened, and perhaps Shinichi too. It HAS been a day and he hasn't called after all. It wouldn't be fair to Hattori for Conan to butt in into the other's life if Hattori wanted to ignore everything.<p>

'_**Oh if you are so worried just call him already Shinichi-kun.'**_ Touichi scolded playfully popping out of literally nowhere.

"Shit." Conan has gotten good at blocking his mind so the ghosts couldn't read his thoughts but he would still slip sometimes.

Touichi laughed, knowing full well, mind reading or not, that Shinichi didn't like people knowing about his thoughts.

"What are you doing here Ku-Touichi-san?" Conan asked. He still had to remember to call Kuroba-san by Touichi-san, it felt disrespectful, but even more so to refuse calling someone the way they preferred to be called; Touichi-san stopped calling Shinichi by Shin-chan after the first time after all.

Touichi grinned, _**'Why, I just came to visit, I had a feeling you were depressed, and looks like I was right. So you finally told Hattori-kun everything?'**_

"Most of it" Conan grumbled.

'_**Well that's good to hear! Glad to see you telling living people about us. I was suspecting you were ashamed of us.'**_ Touichi joked.

"I didn't tell him willingly. But he is as stubborn as always, that's how he found out about Conan being me too…and now he knows that I could see ghosts. Damm, I was hiding it so well till now." Conan got in before he sneezed.

'_**You aren't really ashamed of us, are you?'** _Touichi raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not. But Hattori is a detective, I don't know how well he'll take to knowing about ghosts..." Conan trailed off, worriedly.

'_**But I told you, we can't do much to affect the living world. And we aren't able to kill anyone. Not that I've tried of course…'**_

"Yes, yes, but still. Even I still think about it, and I've known about ghosts almost all my life."

'_**Well, Hattori-kun is a good friend, I'm sure he'll come around.'**_

Just then Conan's phone rang. Conan looked at the caller ID, blinked, then looked at the ghost next to him, "It's Hattori. You didn't plan this did you?"

Touichi smirked, **_'Of course I did.' _**Even thought both Touichi and Conan knew it was impossible to do so.

Conan shook his head then picked up, "…Hello?" He cleared his throat.

"Oi Kudou! How ya doin'?" Hattori's voice could be heard even with the phone arms length away.

"I'm fine…what about you?" Conan asked a bit hesitant about the answer, Hattori sounded fine…

"Never been betta! Though I 'ave a question fer ya."

"…Yes?" Conan asked hesitantly.

"…'bout…ghosts 'nd everythin'." Conan winced, _here we go_… "How do ya 'now if they weren't involved in a case?"

Conan took a moment to understand the question, that was the last thing he expected to hear, "Ummm, well usually it would be obvious if a ghost was involved."

"How?" Hattori asked excitedly. '_So I won't 'ave ta worry 'bout messin' up a case.'_

"Well, first off, if the temperature suddenly drops, that would mean a ghost is near. Also, while there are some things ghosts can do, Yamamoto Kenjirou being an example, ghosts can't affect the living world much, and they can't kill a human, maybe knock them unconscious if they have very strong emotions, but that's about it." Conan explained.

"So I won't have ta worry 'bout a ghost bein' a killer?"

"Not unless the ghost killed _before_ death." _'Where is he going with this?'_ Conan thought.

Hattori sighed, extremely relieved, "Dat's good ta 'now. Thanks Kudou! See ya!"

"Wait! Was that all?" Conan asked disbelieving that was all Hattori wanted to know.

"…yes. What else would there be?" Heiji asked entirely confused.

"…you _believe_ me?" Shock was thick in Conan's voice.

Hattori frowned, "'course I do! I said I would didn't I?"

"Yes…but…you are a _detective_…and…" Conan trailed off.

"Ya a detective too." Heiji reminded.

"But I can _see_ them…"

"'nd? I may not be able ta see dem maself, but I 'now ya Kudou. 'nd I 'now ya wouldn't make somethin' like this up. Yer ma friend Kudou, 'course I believe ya." Heiji said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Conan blinked then smiled a bit, "Thanks Hattori."

"No need fer dat. Anytime. Talk ta ya later 'kay?"

"Yeah, bye." Conan hung up but still looked at his phone in daze. _'Hattori actually believed me…I thought for sure he would think of me as crazy…'_

**_'See? What did I say?'_**Touichi grinned at the stunned boy.

"Yeah, yeah." Conan grumbled, getting over his shock.

Touichi just grinned even more. _**'Now that that's settled, up for solving a riddle?'**_

Conan turned to him. "Whose?"

'_**Kaitou KID's of course~~! He has a heist coming up, it should be in the newspaper, Kaito's main reason for this heist was probably to tease Hakuba since he came back from England a few days ago.' **_

"Should I attend this one? I'm assuming that since you told me about it that it's close to Beika?" Conan asked before he sneezed again.

'_**No fair getting hints Shinichi-kun!' Touichi said playfully, but then turned serious. 'It is close by, and I would be more at ease if you did go. There has been a lot of shooting lately; I think Snake is getting frustrated.'**_

Conan nodded, "Got it. What's the notice say?"

_1412 A teeny __Gentoo Penguin__ lives fully, often overawing everyone_

_1412 __Magpie Robins dawdle sneering; inelegantly singing here stubbornly._

_Kaitou KID *doodle*_

That was all to it; and the whole massage was in English, even the signature.

Conan looked at the notice for a second… "I guess it really is for Hakuba, considering the choice of langue. But why a Gentoo Penguin?" He asked eventually.

Touichi mused for a moment. _**'Not sure why really. But I think he finds them cute.'**_

"Is he comparing himself to a Gentoo Penguin and Hakuba to Magpie Robins? I would think the other way around…" Conan still was starting at the notice.

'_**Maybe that is the reason he did that.'**_Touichi said grinning.

"Was he sick when writing this?" Conan asked raising an eyebrow, then sneezed.

'_**Are **__**you**__** getting sick?' **_Touichi asked a bit concerned, then answered Conan's question._** 'Kaito **__**seemed fine while writing this. Though he was stuck in bed the next day…'**_

"I'm fine. And that must be it. He was delusional while writing this. Well delusional or not, I'm sure it'll tell us the answer anyways." Conan assumed, sitting down to crack the riddle.

Touichi grinned at the unconscious complement at his son. _'Shinichi is too honest sometimes.'_

After a while Conan shook his head. "Yup. Definitely delusional. That was _way_ too easy."

'…_Maybe __too__ honest. Kaito won't be happy that his riddle was solved so quickly...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

...Yeah I blamed my crappy heist note making skills on Kaito being sick XD

If you can solve it and want to know if you were right PM me!

It's very simple though...

As for the whole Gentoo Penguin thing...I just couldn't think of anything else that would fit...

I'll try better next time! (If there is one-Not sure yet)

**HINT:** The first line is the name of the gem (I know weird name-deal with it)

And the second line is the time.

I figured the location wouldn't be needed because it'll be at wherever the gem is at-plus I got lazy...-.-

Sorry if I made Heiji accept the idea of ghosts too quickly-but I needed him to accept it so I can move on.

Oh and don't get too used to me updating everyday. I'm just high on reviews and since there isn't any school it's easier for me to update :)


	5. Chapter Four: A Ghost's Insight

**Disclaimer: **Not owning, never will.

**Note:**Go to prologue for Japanese words that will be used.

**Thank you for the favorites! *heart***

_**And Thank you foreverandalways2310 and logreen and Shimizu Hikaru for reviewing! Really if I keep getting reviews from you guys I'm going to end up uploading everyday...**_

**logreen**-Hello! :) Whew-I was worried I made Heiji accept too quickly. Glad you think otherwise. And yeah Kaito won't be happy at all XD

_**Thanks for reading!**_

Review please?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

_A Ghost's Insight_

_**THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS IN KUROBA TOUICHI'S POV!**_

* * *

><p>I saw Kudou Shinichi, for the first time since my death, during the clock tower heist. Well, since I only got the chance to see him when he started shooting at Kaito, at the time I didn't pay much attention to him; I was too busy worrying about Kaito. I knew Kaito would be fine, he <strong>is<strong> my son after all, but what can a father do but worry when their son was getting shot, by a teenager, in a helicopter, and you're physically unable to interfere? Though I wasn't _too_ worried since it was Shinichi-kun who was shooting; Shinichi-kun **is** Kudou Yuusaku's son after all.

The next time was the black star heist. At the time though I didn't realize it was Shinichi-kun. There was a mist constantly surrounding Edogawa Conan, and sometimes it would take shape into something human-like, but I would never have guessed Conan and Shinichi-kun are the same person. And I didn't until a particular part of the heist, when the mist turned into a distinct form of Kudou Shinichi.

It was when Shinichi-kun cornered Kaito and told him he knew he was Kaitou KID underneath the Mouri Ran disguise. As 'Conan' got more and more into his deduction you could see Kudou Shinichi more clearly. I realized then who Edogawa Conan really was. Though I still had many questions. I couldn't think about how Shinichi-kun turned out like that; though I suppose I don't have much room to speak, since I was searching for a gem that makes you immortal.

I confronted him one day. I didn't mean to at first; after all I didn't know he could see me, let alone that I could go to him without Kaito being near. But that was what happened. One moment I was watching Kaito and the next I was in front of Edogawa Conan. We talked out many things and decided to make an alliance. However we decided to keep Kaito unaware for now, though it is only a matter of time that he will find out, I'm sure.

Since then I've kept an eye out for both Kaito and Shinichi-kun. I got to say, it is probably much harder then it should be. Between the two of them, they sure get into a lot of trouble.

Shinichi has become quite cared for with all the ghosts. It isn't everyday you meet someone who spends his time for ghosts' sake. I would say with certainty that all the ghosts he has taken in would be willing to do everything they can to help him, myself included. It's a good thing too. Kaito at least has his good luck to get him through spots; Shinichi seems to have the worst luck in those situations.

There is one thing that worries me. Both boys have too many secrets kept to themselves. They both have friends willing to help them, but both won't let their friends in.

I always say to never forget your poker face, but you also need to remember that you aren't alone for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

A very short chapter, I know...

I decided not to merge chapters four and five since Touichi-san is too awesome to not have his own spotlight.

Though I worry I made him OOC in this...but he doesn't appear ANYWHERE (mostly) so it's kind of hard to write him...

I wanted to show how Shinichi and Touichi-san met, and give you guys a look into Touichi-san's thoughts and that he cares for Shinichi.

Not sure if it turned out too well...just for the record-I wrote this before I started the story and it seemed really sweet then...now not so much...

Should I post chapter five today too to make up for it? I'm basically done with it...The way to solve the note will be explained in chapter five also.

Did anyone figure out the note? Or did no one bother to try it? XD

Kaito appears in the next chapter! As well as Saguru! And a NON-chibi-form of a certain someone will be there ;)


	6. Chapter Five: The Heist

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned. Oh wait no, scratch that. If I did own I would ruin it…so yeah I don't own and be happy for it!

_**Thank You Logreen and icarusdg for reviewing again!**_

**Logreen-** Don't worry-I'm horrible at solving riddles too XD I was also tempted to just put up a spin on the last chapter and go into how Touichi-san reeks havoc on the ghosts-but I wanted to keep that chapter serious so I couldn't XD

**icarusdg- **Don't worry about it! ^^ I'm just glad you decided to review at all. :) I understand-finals are the worst...Good luck on your last one! And since you asked here is chapter five uploaded today :) I'm such a softy for reviews...

**Note:** Some Japanese words will be used-look for prologue for more information._ (I'm gong to stop writing this starting from next chapter-I'm sure no one is reading it at this point anyways. I know I wouldn't be…)_

OOCness will occur. Some of Shinichi's will be on purpose but most will not be…

Do I have to warn you people about BOYxBOY relationship again? (What do you mean there isn't any anyways? Of ...) _*Clears throat*_ Well there WILL be _**SHOUNEN-Ai**__**. **_(I HAVE been putting Will for a reason…)

**_Format Info:_**

"speaking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**_'When ghosts talk/when Shinichi/Conan speaks to ghosts WITH THOUGHTS'_**If Shinichi speaks to ghosts out load it'll be "speak out loud"

Sorry if that's confusing...

THANKS FOR READING!

Reviews will be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter FIVE:<strong>

_The Heist_

* * *

><p>Conan got ready for the heist. The code was simple enough, the numbers 1412 being the key. You would just take the letter that was whatever number into the word.<p>

(1)**A **(4)_tee_**N**_y _(1)**G**_entoo _(2)_P_**E**_nguin _(Then start over at 1)**L**_ives _(4)_ful_**L**_y, _(1)**O**_ften _(2)_o_**V**_erawing _(1)**E**_veryone_

(Then since it repeats the numbers-you start over again with 1)**M**_agpie _(4)_Rob_**I**_ns _(1)**D**_awdle _(2)_s_**N**_eering; _(1)**I**_nelegantly _(4)_sin_**G**_ing _(1)**H**_ere _(2)_s_**T**_ubbornly_.

It becomes: Angel Love and Midnight. So Kaitou KID will steal the Angel Love gem at midnight. Probably tonight since a date wasn't given.

Conan was just about ready to leave when a faint headache struck. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Okay, maybe he _was_ sick…

**'**_**Oi, Shinichi-kun? If you are really not feeling well, you should stay in bed. I'm sure Kaito will be just fine. I'm probably making everything bigger then it really is.' **_Touichi said worriedly as Conan coughed. Yeah Touichi was concerned about Kaito, but he didn't want Shinichi to push himself if he wasn't feeling well.

"I'm fine Touichi-san. Besides if you say things are getting more dangerous then it probably is. Hondou-san came by a while ago and told me the organization is trying to pick up the pace on their operation. Whatever that may be…" Conan said with a slightly stuffy voice.

Before Touichi could protest he got cut off by Conan's cell phone ringing.

Conan picked up. "Hello?" He croaked into the receiver then coughed.

"Kudou-kun? Are you sick? Well that's perfect. Come to Agasa-hakase's house now. I have a new prototype I want you to test out." That said Miyano Shino, now known as Haibara Ai, hung up.

Conan pulled back the phone and blinked, before a smile went its way up his lips.

**'**_**Shinichi-kun? Is something wrong?'**_ Touichi asked, not hearing what Ai said.

Conan looked at Touichi, the smile grew. "Edogawa Conan won't be attending the heist. Kudou Shinichi will."

* * *

><p>Conan wasted no time going over to Ai and getting the prototype.<p>

"Now remember, you can't participate in Kaitou KID's heist, got it? I want to see how the antidote will work WITHOUT _someone_ running around after criminals." Ai said looking hard at Conan.

Conan nodded eagerly, "Okay, okay fine." He agreed impatiently, that was Ai's third time saying that. He was disappointed that he couldn't chase after KID, and he complained to Haibara (without success) but he still wanted to return to his old body. He was tired of being Conan; he wanted a break from him, even for a little while. "Just give it to me already." Besides, after the heist he'll be able to visit Ran and beg her to not kill him.

Ai sighed and gave Conan the pill. "NO stunts."

Conan nodded and headed to his house to get his teenage clothes. "I understand. Thanks Haibara!" He called over his shoulder.

Ai watched him go then shook her head, "This test will be a failure. He'll end up running and burn up the prototype." Ai sighed again.

She was thankful for Conan, even though she will never admit it out loud. Because of him she was able to relax just a bit even with the organization after her. Conan didn't shut her out even though she is the cause of his suffering; he even helped her and urged her to live her second chance of life. She just wished she could fix her mistake and find a cure for the boy. It would be so much easier if Conan would follow her instructions and not get involved in cases while the prototype is in effect, but she knew she couldn't stop him. She will just have to find a cure that can withstand his actions.

She didn't really want to stop him after all. That was what made Kudou Shinichi himself, even if he was called Edogawa Conan.

* * *

><p>The heist was spectacular really, KID dragged on the heist longer then he probably needed to. Taking every chance he could to taunt the police sure, but it was funny to watch. Though Shinichi couldn't say he didn't want to join in the chase.<p>

Instead he was forced to watch with the crowd, ready for any attack that may come. Shinichi had to admit, KID's heist was relaxing and something he looked forward to. It is a challenge without any tragic endings. Though Shinichi would get frustrated whenever KID escaped, he would also feel a bit relived that he was able to, from what Touichi-san told him, this Kuroba Kaito didn't really deserve to be in jail. Kuroba is just trying his best to cope with what was out of his hands, and to be completely honest, Shinichi couldn't say he wouldn't do similar if it was him.

**'**_**I really appreciate your understanding Shinichi-kun.' **_Touichi said softy, appearing out of no where.

"Shoot." Shinichi mumbled he wasn't expecting Touichi to appear so he let his guard slip. _**'What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your son like always.' **_He asked through his thoughts. Even though Shinichi doubted anyone was watching him you could never be too careful, it was a huge crowd after all.

**'**_**I just came to ask if you would check somewhere with me. Kaito already checked there to make sure it was safe before the heist, but I think I saw Snake go there just now.' **_Touichi said seriously.

Shinichi nodded and let Touichi lead the way.

Shinichi followed Touichi to where he thought he saw Snake. It was the rooftop of the museum where the heist would take place. Carefully, so he wouldn't be noticed Shinichi snuck up behind the man, who is talking on the radio with someone.

"Yes. We are almost ready here. Don't worry about us, Gin." The man Snake said. Shinichi froze at the name he said. "We got this covered. Just make sure your researchers are working to get that dam pill working. Mine? My men are nothing but efficient, the jewel will be in our grasp soon." Snake paused as Gin answered. Gin's voice was too soft to be heard by Touichi or Shinichi. "Yes. Yes. Don't worry Kaitou KID is going down tonight. I have men moving to surround the building. Even _he_ won't be able to escape this one."

Both Touichi and Shinichi felt slight fear at those words. Shinichi moved closer to the black clothed figure.

**'**_**Careful Shinichi-kun. He is dangerous.'**_ Touichi warned, as much as he wanted Snake caught and Kaito how of harms way, he didn't want the other boy endangering himself.

**'**_**Don't worry about me, Touichi-san. I'll be fine. I have my gun with me, along with my stunt watch and soccer belt. I can probably knock him out if I can get a bit closer.' **_Shinichi said inching ever closer.

Touichi frowned, and was about to protest again, but just then KID burst through the door.

**'**_**What's he doing here? He is earlier then usual!' **_Shinichi cried inwardly and sprang up and towards the thief as Snake fired three consecutive bullets, one of them grazing his cheek. Shinichi ignored the pain and pushed the thief away as another bullet was shot at them.

Kaito quickly regained his balance and moved to pull out his card gun, however before he could, he was shot in the shoulder making him reel back from the force. Kaito clutched his shoulder, refusing to make any sounds, even though it _hurt._

**'**_**Kaito!' **_Touichi's yell was only heard by Shinichi.

Shinichi moved to help the thief and was about to pull out his gun, but then Snake turned his attention onto him. Feeling a sharp pain at his side Shinichi gasped and stumbled.

Touichi automatically moved to catch him but Shinichi just passed through him onto his knees.

Touichi felt so hopeless. Here is his son and a boy he considered one getting shot at from HIS enemy. An enemy who he had left behind to have someone else take care of.

Shinichi quickly moved despite the pain and pushed the thief, who had gotten a much worse wound, out of the way as another bullet flew at him.

Then, another bullet was shot and flew passed Shinichi and Kaito, however this bullet wasn't aimed at them, and it came from the opposite side then before.

* * *

><p>Hakuba Saguru stepped forward and shot another bullet, making Snake back up. Saguru quickly looked over the two on the floor and confirmed that they would live and stepped forward, still shooting. Kaito had never been more relieved to see the British detective.<p>

Snake cursed and fumbled to load his gun again, having used up the others just as Saguru came.

Kaito and Shinichi quickly got up, holding in their pain, and moved to surround Snake, both aiming their guns at him.

Snake shifted his aim at KID, but didn't shoot. He was thinking of a way to get out of this, but if he couldn't he would at least make sure the phantom thief was dead, this time for good.

"Give it up. There isn't any way out." KID spoke calmly, ready to dodge, knowing what Snake wanted to do.

Shinichi, realizing this too, spoke up. "Don't even try anything. Put down your gun slowly."

Snake didn't even risk a glance at Shinichi, all his focus on KID. If he was to pull the trigger he needed to make sure it hit, after all, he won't get the chance to do so again.

Suddenly there was a shoot fired from the building over, KID dodged just in time.

Snake grinned, reinforcements has finally arrived.

Shinichi fired a warning shot at Snake's feet as he made to move.

Snake looked at him and smiled "No use. I've got men all around this building." Just as he spoke Shinichi had to duck as a bullet passed where his head had been.

Saguru fired at Snake's hand, as Snake aimed for KID again, making the gun fly off the building.

Before anymore shooting could happen a helicopter came with a rope ladder hanging off it. Snake quickly grabbed the ladder and began climbing as the people in the helicopter started shooting.

The three teens had to take cover in the building as the bullets rained down at them.

The helicopter rode away.

In the building Saguru panted and looked at the other two. It was too dark to see clearly so he couldn't see who the other one was and was about to ask, when he saw how much blood was on KID's suit.

"Oi, we need to get you treated right away." He said urgently, moving to help him.

KID held up his hand and backed away, "No need for that. I'll bounce back up in no time." KID said in a cheerful tone; however his voice was slightly breathless.

Saguru frowned and was about to protest when a smoke bomb went off, shocking two of the three teens.

KID was one of the ones shocked. _'What just happened? That wasn't mine.' _Suddenly he felt a prick on his neck and fell into unconsciousness.

When the smoke cleared Saguru looked up to see him alone.

Both KID and the other teen had disappeared.

Just then Saguru heard the running of the taskforce up towards the roof. Nakamori-keibu was late as usual.

Saguru narrowed his eyes. Kuroba will have plenty of questions to answer tomorrow.

There was no way he was letting Kuroba go after what just happened, even if Saguru wasn't sure what had _exactly_ happened himself. That would just be one of those many questions that **will** be asked **AND** answered. He'll make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Did you understand the explanation for the note? And go ahead you can laugh at how simple it was and for the weird gem name…I actually have no idea why I named it that…It wasn't supposed to be named that at all…

Did you like Saguru's entrance? I know I did. :)

Next chapter: There is FINALY interaction with Kaito and Shinichi! …Wait can I even call it that? They exchange sentences back and forth only _*counts*_ ten times…and only two of those times are with non-suspicion… _*Coughs*_ I did say this wasn't based on romance right?

I'm going to try and make chapter seven more romantic though. But don't expect anything other then fluff…

I think I should make my next story more romantic-now all I need to do is find a romantic bone in my body…or buy one…I think I'll have to buy one. Anyone have one they can sell me?

Am I writing too much in my Author's notes? I think I am…sorry…I'll try to stop babbling so much.


	7. Chapter Six: Talking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. I'm getting tired of disclaiming.

_**Thank you for the Favorite and Alert!**_

**And Thank You foreverandalways2310 and Logreen for reviewing!**

**Logreen-** Well as for Shinichi's stunt the surprised you-we ARE talking about the same person that goes back into a bus that is about to explode (To save Haibara *heart*) and who jumped off Touto Tower… But what was it that surprised you? No amusing meeting here-serious(ish) here. (Plus it isn't about Shinichi and Kaito in this chapter-next chapter it will be.—I think…-.-)

**Note:** OOC warning! Bear with me please.

**SHOUNEN-Ai **warning too! (Though not for this chapter…)

_**Format Info:**_

"speaking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

_**'When ghosts talk/when Shinichi/Conan speaks to ghosts WITH THOUGHTS'**_ If Shinichi speaks to ghosts out load it'll be "speak out loud"

Sorry if that's confusing...

THANKS FOR READING!

Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

_Talking_

* * *

><p>Shinichi managed to get the unconscious KID into his house and onto his bed.<p>

Shinichi had knocked the other out on the rooftop with his stunt watch. He knew KID wouldn't accept help and judging from the loss of blood there wasn't time to convince him nicely.

Taking off KID's shirt, with guidance from Touichi so he wouldn't set off any tricks, Shinichi began to tend to the wound. It didn't look too serious, and it didn't seem to need stitches, so Shinichi just carefully bandaged it. When he was done he looked down at his handiwork. It didn't look too bad.

Covering the thief up with a blanket Shinichi moved to pick up the uniform, wiping sweat off his forehead.

**'**_**Shinichi-kun are you alright? What about your own wound?'**_ Touichi asked as Shinichi started to wash the uniform trying to get the blood off.

Shinichi looked down at his own shirt that was covered with his blood. Oh right. He had forgotten about that. Now that he remembered it was quite painful. His cheek wound was aching a bit too.

"Right." Shinichi went back into his room to get the first aid kit he left there.

Touichi would have laughed if the situation was different. _**'Maybe you should rest. Don't worry about Kaito he should be fine and I'll wake you once he does.'**_

"That isn't necessary. I'm fine; your son got more of a hit then me." Shinichi answered while wrapping his side.

**'**_**Even if you say that, you are really pale and sweating a lot.'**_ Touichi moved closer to Shinichi wanting to be able to check his temperature. _**'Is the cold still a problem?'**_

Shinichi shook his head, "No don't worry about it. It's just the pill that Haibara gave me. It's probably wearing off now. I'm going to change back to Conan soon." Shinichi sighed a little regretfully. He wouldn't be able to see Ran after all. He was supposed to have more time then this; it probably wore off so fast because of everything that had happened. He hoped Haibara wouldn't be mad.

Before either of them could say any more on the matter, Kaito groaned and opened his eyes.

Kaito's mind was still on alert and waking up in an unfamiliar place didn't help ease his mind. He moved to get up but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. He hissed.

"Don't try to move yet, fool. You'll just strain your injury unnecessarily." A voice that sounded like his said a bit to his left. Turning his head he saw the one who was on the rooftop standing next to him. "You are safe now, relax." The boy said. Kaito couldn't help but think he saw the other somewhere, and not just from the mirror.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked in a confident voice, though he felt anything but. He carefully moved himself into a sitting position.

"Kudou Shinichi…a detective." Shinichi answered carefully.

'_A detective?' _Kaito thought a bit worried. At least his monocular was still one. Thought that didn't really mean much. In the back of his mind Kaito noted that his suit, cape, and shirt was missing and his shoulder was bandaged.

Then Kaito remembered the other, he faced him at the clock tower heist. Remembering didn't help Kaito relax, in face it made him even more wary, Kudou-kun was a challenge during that heist, who knows how much he knows now. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Shinichi paused for a second.

**'**_**You probably shouldn't say you know out right. He is a very cautious child. Rightfully so…' **_Touichi murmured next to Shinichi.

Shinichi nodded a little and answered the current KID, "What if I do?"

Touichi shook his head in exasperation, a small smile on his lips. _**'You might as well have said it outright…'**_

Shinichi ignored him, though he knew he was right. Being stubble wasn't really his best point.

Kaito was careful not to let his face change from its blank look. "Then I'll be in trouble then won't I?" Kaito said steadily. Kaito braced himself to escape, even with his injury he would probably be able to.

Shinichi, seeing this, spoke up quickly but in a calm voice. "What if I don't tell?"

Kaito paused, not expecting that response and not trusting it either. "Why wouldn't you? You _are_ a detective aren't you?"

**'**_**You should talk to him'**_ Shinichi thought to Touichi. Ghosts could possess people, but only those who are aware of them. Shinichi had ran into a few cases were ghosts would try to take over him forcefully, but Shinichi was able to hold them back and block them. Though Shinichi has allowed ghosts to possess him before when they wanted to talk to their loved ones, but Shinichi made sure to still have enough power over himself to take over again if needed. By doing so he was conscious of what happened while to ghosts possessed him, but the ghosts didn't mind that, they were too grateful to mind.

Though he had to be careful when allowing ghosts to possess him. It was a strain on his body and if the ghosts stayed too long he would become pained and feel weak, the longer the ghost stayed the harder it was on Shinichi.

**'**_**There is no reason to tire yourself out like that.' **_Touichi said, knowing to some extent on what possessions could do to Shinichi. _**'You can get Kaito to trust you even without me.' **_

Shinichi could tell Touichi wanted to talk to his son though. _**'It'll only be for a few minutes. Besides he'll trust me more if it comes from his own dad.'**_

**'**_**But-' **_Touichi started to protest.

**'**_**A few minutes then I'll take my body back.' **_Shinichi interrupted. Touichi hesitated. _**'I've let others before. It's no big deal as long as it doesn't take long. I'll sleep more tonight, that'll all. It won't hurt me.' **_Shinichi lied. It would hurt no matter how long it took, but Touichi didn't need to know that. Shinichi knew how much Touichi wanted to talk to Kaito; Shinichi could withstand some pain to let them talk alone.

Touichi, believing Shinichi, gave in. Shinichi closed his eyes and let Touichi have control over his body.

When Shinichi felt Touichi settle he tried to pull back even more so he wouldn't hear what they would talk about; Shinichi trusted Touichi and knew it would be okay to let him take over completely. However Touichi didn't allow that; still worried for the boy Touichi refused to have complete control.

Once Shinichi stopped trying to pull back Touichi let his borrowed eyes open.

Kaito almost lost his poker face at the eyes that were a brilliant, bright, blue, with an intense stare, opened and showed a dulled, unfocused, muddled blue.

Slightly concerned, after all the other had saved him, Kaito called out, "Meitantei?"

"Kaito…" Touichi said through Shinichi. Touichi found that he couldn't think of what to say. If he could think straight he probably would have laughed at himself; here he was, the pervious great phantom thief KID, speechless. How many times has he wished for a chance to talk to Kaito or Chikage again? And now, with his son right in front of him, he didn't know where to start.

Kaito for his part was shocked, the voice that came out of the other and _said his real FIRST name_ wasn't the voice that had conversed with him a few moments ago, well it _was_ but there was another voice underlining it, a voice which Kaito felt he knew.

"Kaito, I…" Touichi stopped again. Why can't he say any thing?

Kaito tensed, but held onto his poker face. "It's Kaitou, Meitantei. KaitoU. You would think someone as smart as you are known to be would know better Japanese…"

Touichi smiled. "You have a very good poker face, but you still have a long way to go." Or at least Kaito THOUGHT he held onto his poker face… "You can't fool your own father so easily." Touichi knew that was blunt, and he blamed it on being around Shinichi-kun too much.

Kaito felt his poker face drop unintentionally, now he recognized that voice behind Kudou's, it was the voice of his role model. The voice he hasn't heard in years. The voice of his dad. The voice of his _dead_ dad.

* * *

><p>Kaito couldn't believe it. Didn't want to, because if he did and he was wrong he didn't know what he'll do. "That's a poor joke Meitan…" Kaito's voice trailed off. He felt like he was facing his dad, it was illogical but he just couldn't call his dad an unsuitable name like that. <em>'But it can't be him…' <em>Kaito thought.

Touichi smiled. "You know it's me Kaito." Touichi moved and gave him a hug. "I don't have much time. I don't want to cause Shinichi-kun any strain by staying in his body for long."

"…Dad?" Kaito would have been ashamed of his voice cracking slightly but at the moment he didn't care. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew it was his dad hugging him. It's been years but Kaito could tell this was his dad.

Touichi then grinned. "Let's move on from these depressing matters shall we? We can discuss the more serious things later. Shinichi-kun can see me and I'll always be there to support both of you."

Kaito matched Touichi's grin. "Of course!~ Frowns don't suit Kurobas anyways." But then Kaito hesitated. "But one thing. How, how is this possible?"

"Shinichi-kun was nice enough to let me borrow his body for a while so that I'm able to talk with you. But I can't stay for long. Shinichi-kun can only give me so long before he has to take his body back. It's not very good for him, but he insisted. He can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. About as stubborn as you." Touichi teased both boys. Shinichi tried to hold in a scoff; he still felt uneasy about listening in their conversation, but he couldn't stop himself from hearing if Touichi kept refusing to take over any more then he has.

Kaito laughed. "Mom says I get it from you.

Touichi laughed along. "Does she now? I can't possibly see why…"

* * *

><p>The father and son talked to each other for a while, then when Touichi figured it was time to give Shinichi control again he hugged Kaito once more. "I miss you son."<p>

"Miss you too dad. I'm glad I got to talk to you." Kaito was a bit caught off guard at the sudden change of atmosphere but hugged him back.

"Thank Shinichi-kun for that. Just so you know he heard everything." Touichi pulled back and gave a grin.

"He did?" Kaito raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised.

"Yes. It doesn't bother you does it?" Touichi knew how Kaito would answer, but he asked for Shinichi-kun's sake, since he could tell the teen was uneasy throughout the whole conversation. Feeling Shinichi pulling back once again Touichi held him there and waited for Kaito's reply.

"…No…I don't mind. He gave me the chance to talk to you anyways."

Touichi smiled feeling Shinichi's shock and feeling proud at his son for giving such an answer.

"Well, as much as I loved to talk like this with you, I should give Shinichi-kun back his body." _**'Not necessary Touichi-san, I can hold for a few more minutes.' **_Touichi, however, ignored him.

Kaito had to bite his tongue to keep from asking his dad to stay; it wouldn't be fair to Kudou after all. "Okay. Bye Dad. Love you." Kaito smiled cheerily at his father.

His dad, through Shinichi, smiled back fondly. "I'll always be here."

With that Touichi let his borrowed eyes closed and stepped out of Shinichi, becoming a ghost once again.

Shinichi opened his eyes and smiled, sweat covering his forehead.

"Hey, Meitantei! Thanks for that." Kaito said, truly grateful for the teen.

Shinichi smiled knowingly, "No need to thank me. I was happy to help. Touichi-san has been helpful to me over the weeks, only right I repay him the favor."

Before Kaito could reply Shinichi's eyes slid closed and then he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm not all that proud about my chapter names...oh well...

Was this chapter confusing? If it was I'll try to fix it so it won't be.

Next chapter: Kaito and Shinichi will actually interact. No ghost possessions (I think) and no suspicion (for the most part) just those two hanging out together. (But it won't be ALL about fun and games…)

Are you guys getting bored cause of my constant uploads?

I for one am having fun writing this, but my free time is starting to shrink…

I think I'm going to have to stop uploading everyday like how I have been…I'll still try to update regularly though. Maybe once or twice a week.

Hope you enjoyed! See you again soon (hopefully).


	8. Chapter Seven: Suprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Gosho-sensei does.

_Thank you foreverandalways2310 and icarusdg and Logreen for reviewing! ^^_

**Note: **Sorry I'm a lier-this wasn't the chapter with fluff like I said it would be...that will be the next chapter...

**icarusdg**- Please do get back to me on those mistakes you found, I couldn't see any. But in your own time of course! :)

**Logreen**- I won't get bored by your rambles, like them! They make me happy! :D

_**Format Info:**_

"speaking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

_**'When ghosts talk/when Shinichi/Conan speaks to ghosts WITH THOUGHTS'**_ If Shinichi speaks to ghosts out load it'll be "speak out loud"

AND FOR THIS CHAPTER _"Something said in the past that the charater is remembering."_

Sorry if that's confusing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

_Suprise_

* * *

><p>"Meitantei? Meitantei! Shinichi! SHINICHI!" Kaito nearly screamed; worried about the suddenly unconscious detective who fell onto his lap.<p>

"Crap, crap. What do I do now?" Kaito moved the other teen off him and placed him on the bed then felt his forehead. "Shit, a fever. At least it isn't something worse. But he seemed fine before…" Then Kaito remembered what his father had said while he was in Shinichi

"_I don't have much time. I don't want to cause Shinichi-kun any strain by staying in his body for long."_

"_But I can't stay for long. Shinichi-kun can only give me so long before he has to take his body back. It's not very good for him, but he insisted."_

'_Is this what dad meant? Is it dangerous for Shinichi to let ghosts take over him? Why'd he offer then?' _Not that Kaito wasn't extremely happy that he got the chance to talk to his dad again, but it didn't seem right if Shinichi got hurt over it.

Kaito found a towel and wet it putting it on Shinichi's forehead. '_It's only just a fever right? Nothing more I hope; what will I do if it's worse? I don't know how to be a doctor! Sure I could imitate, but that doesn't mean I can treat someone if it's serious, especially if it has to do with supernatural issues.'_ Kaito shook his head. '_Calm down stupid. Dad wouldn't have agreed if it would hurt Shinichi…But what if he didn't know?' _Kaito immediately removed that thought from his mind. It wouldn't do to lose his poker face, he needed to stay calm and take care of Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Shinichi finally showed signs of waking. Kaito let out a silent sound of relief and went over to the detective.<p>

"You okay?" Kaito asked as Shinichi sat up clutching his head.

"…yeah. How long was I out?" Shinichi asked in a low voice.

"About two hours." Kaito said carefully.

Shinichi groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is it because you let dad take over your body?" Kaito asked, already expecting the truth.

"…" Shinichi didn't seem inclined to answer and mumbled "…It really isn't a big of a deal."

Kaito felt something within him rise. It took a moment to realize it was anger, and another to realize it was towards the other teen; who seemed to have little regard of his own health. "You do know you passed out two hours ago with a high fever, right?" Kaito's voice was as hard as steel.

Shinichi almost winced at Kaito's tone. "That was probably more because of…" Shinichi trailed off suddenly.

"Because of?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi shook his head, "No, never mind."

'_**Even if that is partly true I doubt the pill is the ONLY reason you passed out Shinichi-kun.'**_Touichi said in a worried voice; regretting taking control of Shinichi.

'_**It really isn't a big deal Touichi-san. The possession might have been the part of it but the pill was the main cause.'**_ Shinichi thought to Touichi. At least Shinichi thought it was. He wasn't exactly sure for certain, but it _was_ more painful then usual so Shinichi figured it must be at least partly true.

Touichi wasn't sure what to say. He knew Shinichi was in more pain then he let on; the boy was sadly good at covering his emotion, probably as well as himself, but he wasn't sure just _how _much Shinichi was suffering. Touichi just hoped it wasn't much.

Suddenly Shinichi doubled over in pain, clutching his chest tightly.

"Oi, Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed

"I'm okay." Shinichi managed to get out before a gasp.

"Yeah right! You're in obvious pain." Kaito shot back, wanting to help but not sure what he could do.

"Could you leave the room?" Shinichi asked in a pained whisper.

"Why would I do that?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Cause…" Shinichi groaned.

'_**Would it be bad to let Kaito know who you are? I don't think he'll leave anyways. And I can assure you he won't tell anyone. Besides he is already involved.'**_ Touichi said quietly.

Shinichi nodded then gasped again tightening his hold on his chest. "Fine…ugh Kuroba, you remember Conan-kun?"

Kaito was taken aback for a moment. "Yeah…of course, why ask that now?"

"Cause you'll see him…in…a bit." Shinichi panted, harder now.

"Huh? …Oi, never mind that now, what can I do to help?" Kaito asked worried as Shinichi doubled over even more.

"Just…don't call…ambulance." Shinichi barely held back a scream. It _BURNED_ dammit.

Kaito almost smacked himself for not doing just that. "Ambulance! Why didn't I call before?"

"Wait!" Shinichi stopped as another wave of pain seized him, "I mean it…you can't."

"Why shouldn't I? You need one!" Kaito took out his cell phone, determined to call no matter what the detective said.

"I'm…Conan." Shinichi croaked desperately.

Except maybe that. "What?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan…poison…Black Organization…" Shinichi gasped again. "I'm just turning back to Conan…don't call…"

Kaito didn't know what to think. First ghosts and his father, now finding out tantei-kun was a seventeen year old? It would explain some things but…

Kaito lost that thought as Shinichi _screamed._

Kaito thought about disregarding Shinichi's warning and calling an ambulance anyways but something stopped him. That something would be the phone being lifted from his grasp.

Touichi almost let Kaito call an ambulance for Shinichi-kun but knew that wouldn't help. …He had to tell himself that again as Shinichi couldn't hold back another scream.

"Da-Dad? Is that you? Is it really okay to not call someone?" Kaito asked hesitantly, looking at the floating phone for a moment, but then turned back to Shinichi as he groaned.

Touichi set the phone down as an answer.

Before Kaito could interpret what that meant he saw Shinichi _shrinking_.

Before long Conan panted and opened his eyes. "Told you I'm fine."

"…That didn't seem fine in any definition." Kaito thanked his poker face that his voice didn't crack.

Shinichi, now Conan, shrugged. "Calling a doctor wouldn't have helped anything."

Kaito couldn't disagree with that one. Though he was still worried about the now seven year old detective.

Conan sighed, noticing the worried look on Kaito's face. "I'm fine now Kuroba." Conan jumped down his bed, only in his now over sized shirt, and walked over to the bottom drawers where he kept his Conan clothes just in case.

Kaito had to hold down a blush at the barely dressed Conan, though he wasn't sure _why_ a blush wanted to appear in the first place. He just figured it had to do with the other's unexpected indecent state. Conan was much smaller now, so the shirt covered him completely, but the collar was _much_ too big and it exposed A LOT of Conan's neck and shoulder, and it was also _completely_ obvious the detective was pant-less.

"Do you mind stepping out while I change?" Conan asked raising an eyebrow at the frozen Kaito.

"Right." Kaito was glad he didn't stutter.

"That includes you too Touichi-san." Conan said; a bit confused as to why Touichi had an amused smirk on his face, but decided he probably wouldn't want to know.

Touichi nodded, still amused, and followed Kaito out the door.

Kaito was glad Conan mentioned his dad; it gave him a distraction from his flustered state that came from _nowhere_. Kaito still couldn't see his dad but had a feeling he was there. Ever since his dad had died Kaito always felt that he was still with him. Kaito couldn't explain it but it was just a strange feeling he got deep within him.

"Can you sense ghosts?" Conan asked next to Kaito, noticing Kaito's thoughtful expression as he looked around the hall for his father.

Kaito almost jumped, '_I didn't even notice him.'_ "Umm, maybe, but I'm not sure…"

Conan nodded, "Touichi-san thinks you can and from what I've seen I would agree. Now that you know ghosts exist you'll probably become even more aware of them."

"Will I be able to see them?" Kaito asked a bit hopeful, he might be able to see his father, even if it was just his ghost.

Conan thought for a moment. "I'm not sure…I haven't heard of anyone suddenly being able to see ghosts, but who knows? You Phantom Thieves keep breaking every law there is. What's one more?"

Kaito grinned. He had a feeling he would get along with Conan just fine out of heists.

* * *

><p>"So all this time you knew who I was?" Kaito asked Conan over breakfast. Which was surprisingly not awkward like how Kaito would have thought. It was mindboggling to think about though. Here he was, the infamous Kaitou KID, having breakfast with the Great Detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi.<p>

"Yup. Your dad told me after the Magic Lover's Case." Conan said simply, drinking black coffee.

Kaito made a face; he couldn't see how Shinichi could drink such a thing. It was _way_ too bitter and plus it leaves a horrible after taste. Then thought about what Conan had said, "Wait, THAT long? Why didn't you say anything?" Kaito asked, miffed.

"Hmm…There wasn't any immediate reason to. Besides, you found out eventually right?" Conan replied in a monotone voice.

"Humph" Kaito crossed his arms pouting a bit. Suddenly he brightened up, "Hey, come with me for the day!"

Conan just looked at him and blinked, "…why would I do that?"

"It'll make up for not telling me you knew who I was sooner, besides it'll be fun!" Kaito swung his arms out to emphasize his point.

"…I don't know about that…" Conan mumbled.

Kaito took on a mischievous look, "Well then, I'll have to convince you now wouldn't I? Oh all the tricks I could pull~!" Kaito sang.

Conan rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Kaito grinned; this was going to be great.

* * *

><p>Kaito snickered as Conan shot him a death glare that would turn the strongest man into putty; however Kaito was too busy laughing to care. He would pay for it later he knew, but he couldn't help himself right then. "Need to get permission from your girlfriend. Over controlling much?" Kaito joked.<p>

Conan huffed angrily. "Oh shut it. It isn't that funny. Besides it isn't like that; right now I'm just her little charge." Conan's pained voice at the last part was hardly noticeable, however Kaito heard it.

"Right, right. Sorry." Kaito apologized; he didn't mean to upset the shrunken teen by mentioning the Mouri girl.

Conan shrugged like it was no big deal; then opened the door, plastering a huge smile on his face that would have fooled even Kaito had he not known better.

"I'm ho-" Conan cut off abruptly, eyes wide, at the scene he had walked in on.

Ran and another boy were on the couch…kissing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Hoped you enjoyed! **Thank you for reading! **Reviews would be nice! ;)

I promise next chapter will have Kaito and Conan fluff!

Thank you Logreen for helping me with my mistakes!


	9. Chapter Eight: Great Day

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS AND FAVOIRTES! ^^

And Thank you **foreverandalways2310**, **Shimizu-san**, and **Alice Edogawa** for reviewing!

AND special thanks to **Logreen** for the review that also told me my mistakesXD -I'm ashamed to say there was a bunch...-.- I'll try to do better this time!

NOTE: I'm sure you guys know about the format and what they mean right? I hope so because I'm going to be lazy and not put it up here...

The days between my updates are getting longer and longer...which really bothers me, I wish I had more time...Once again thank you to those who reviewed-it made me want to write more *heart* Hopefully I'll be able to update more often.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

_Great Day_

* * *

><p>Ran and the boy jumped away from each other when they noticed they weren't alone.<p>

"Co-Conan-kun…what are you doing home? Agasa-san said you wouldn't be home till later…" Ran trailed off, face completely red.

Conan stood there with wide eyes, but tired to get his emotions under control. _'I'm not Shinichi right now. I'm just Conan. This isn't how Conan should react…' _"I…well…I…." Conan stuttered, not able to complete a sentence at the moment.

However Ran didn't notice as she had just seen Kaito, "Shi-Shinichi?" Ran half shouted. Blushing even more.

"Ran? Who are they?" The boy that was kissing Ran asked, narrowing his eyes at Kaito.

"Well…Conan-kun lives with me since he parents are over seas… And…this is-"

"Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you." Kaito interrupted Ran's greeting before she could mistake his identity again.

Ran blinked, "Huh?"

Kaito made a cheerful grin, "Kuroba Kaito." He repeated, and then gave a sweeping bow.

Ran sat there confused, "You're not Shinichi?" Ran's blush was forgotten because of her confusion.

Kaito grinned wider, "Nope!" He said cheerfully; however he looked at Conan in the corner of his eyes and felt himself sadden. Conan wasn't showing shock or hurt anymore; in fact he wasn't showing any emotion at all. That worried Kaito; he didn't like the look in the other's eyes.

"Kuroba Kaito…" Ran repeated, trying to see if she knew that name.

"I'm a friend of Shinichi and Conan-kun." Kaito supplied.

"Are you related?"

"Nope! Our looks are just a coincidence."

"Well…What are you doing here?" Ran was still trying to get her thoughts in order.

"We were going to ask if Conan-kun could stay with me for the day…but I guess you won't mind. You two seem busy anyways." Kaito winked at the two.

Ran turned red again and started to stutter.

Kaito grinned, "Well, I'll take Conan-kun and bring him back tomorrow. If you need us just call this number." With a snap, a piece of paper fell onto a still blushing Ran's lap.

With that done Kaito gave a little wave and left the agency with Conan behind him.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence until Kaito couldn't take it anymore. "Hey…are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice.<p>

"Yeah." Kaito winced at the tone of voice the other used. It was flat and lifeless.

They lapsed back into silence.

Kaito didn't know what to do. It isn't like he is that close friends with the detective, he didn't know how to react in this situation. With Aoko or Hakuba it would be easy; he knew what the right thing to get them to cheer up was, despite their say otherwise.

Well that wasn't going to stop him from trying; besides he _really _didn't like the way Conan looked with those lifeless eyes.

Kaito was about to talk when Conan spoke up. "Hey, so where are we going to do today?" He spoke in a cheerful tone.

Kaito looked over at Conan carefully, and was sad to say he couldn't find any crack in the mask the other obviously had on. Even the eyes showed happiness. It went to show just how often the other probably hid his emotion.

"Well, how about we go over to Ekoda for today?" Kaito answered in an equally cheerful tone, standing and making a show of stretching.

Conan nodded and just followed Kaito wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Conan knew he was worrying the magician; he was much too quite, but he couldn't do anything to change that at the moment. His thoughts were too jumbled.<p>

He had walked in on Ran, _kissing another boy. _However, he suspected this to happen. He was selfish to try and make Ran wait for him. He made a foolish mistake that day on Tropical Island, and here was he price, '_As if turning seven again wasn't enough…'_

However, despite the pain it caused him, he was happy for Ran. After all he still cared about her and wanted her to be happy. She deserves that. She has been waiting too long for him and should move on. She did the right thing. It is best for her.

'_So why does it hurt so much?' _Conan couldn't help but think as his chest clenched in pain. Then wanted to slap himself for the self-centered thought. He has been selfish enough when it came to Ran. Enough was enough.

Conan took a deep breath; he needed to get over this. Next time he sees Ran he can't show his hurt feelings; better to get them under control now…

Suddenly there was an ice-cream in front of his face.

Blinking he looked up to see a grinning Kaito.

"Eat up! Ice-cream is great for everything!" Kaito pushed the ice-cream a bit closer to Conan to emphasize his point.

Conan rolled his eyes, "Pass."

Kaito pulled back in a dramatically shocked way, "What? A child refusing ice-cream? What has this world come to?"

Kaito's words stung him a bit. He was not a child, but Ran didn't know that. Now she was with someone else…

Mentally shaking himself for the thought he answered back angrily, "I'm not a child!"

Kaito felt like a complete idiot for bring up the whole child point when he saw the pained look on the other's face; that was part of the reason Shinichi was sad in the first place! "Ah, but seventeen year olds are still considered minors-so we can get away for being children still."

Conan blinked, _'Is he serious?' _Conan couldn't help but chuckled and shake his head in amusement. "Fool." He mumbled under his breath.

Kaito grinned; well he managed to get the other to feel better at least. "So how about it?"

Conan wrinkled his nose; making him look like a real child, "I don't really like sweets."

Kaito laughed, throwing his head back. Not only did he make Shinichi forget about Ran for the time being, Shinichi looked like he was completely relaxed right now. That made Kaito feel pleased.

Conan blushed, "What's wrong with that? I'm Japanese; we aren't suppose to like sweet things."

"But I like sweet things!" Kaito exclaimed. "I'm sure you will too if you give it another try!" Kaito held the ice-cream in front of Conan again.

Conan gave him a deadpanned look, but then took it anyways.

Kaito's grin widened, _'This really __**is**__ going to be great.'_

* * *

><p>Kaito knew he was probably grinning too much, but he couldn't help it.<p>

Today was so much _fun! _And call him egotistical, but he had a feeling that he was making today fun for the shrunken detective too.

Although things started out uncertainly it all worked out in the end, and that was what counted.

Kaito looked at his watch, _'Hmm still a lot of time before dinner; what to do now?'_

However, that mental question was answered when Conan suddenly stopped, and his eyes turned sad once more.

Unsettled, Kaito asked, "Oi, what's wrong?"

Conan didn't answer; he just walked over to the park they almost passed and slowly sat besides a tree.

Looking to his right, Conan said softly "Hey, are you lonely? Want to play a game?"

Kaito looked at where Conan was looking…there was nothing there.

Confused, he was about to ask what the other meant, when Conan spoke once again.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?" Conan asked still in that softy, almost loving voice; the detective gave a small grin at the _thin air_.

Kaito was almost panicking, _'What was going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Okay-this has nothing to do with anything and it might seem pointless to mention-but while writing this I was listening to music and I wrote "This is great!" (After the third line break-before **"Although things started out uncertainly it all worked out in the end, and that was what counted."-**But I took it out because it made it sound weird XD) and at that exact moment the singer singing the song went "This is great!" XD I had to stop writing for a while because of my laughter. :D -Sorry I found that amusing and felt like sharing XD**

**(Do you guys think I use 'XD' too much? Oh well. XD)**

_**OMAKE:**_

**I couldn't help myself. XD I just REALLY had to add this- bear with me please ^^**

Conan blushed, "What's wrong with that? I'm Japanese; we aren't suppose to like sweet things."

"But I like sweet things!" Kaito exclaimed. "ALL **kinds** of sweets **things**. Even some slightly bitter things too." Kaito gave the detective a little wink.

Conan blinked, puzzled at why the wink was added. "…Well…okay…good for you?"

Kaito almost let his jaw drop from the fact that the other didn't get the underline message he sent, but stopped himself and tried again. "Hmm…yes quite. And I can make it VERY good for you too.~~" He almost purred.

Conan titled his head in confusion. "How would your sweet tooth have anything to do with me?"

This time Kaito couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping, and he blinked rapidly. _'Oi, oi. Did the pill really **only **turn his body into a seven year old? ...He can't be serious.'_

Conan just stood there watching the infamous Kaitou KID's poker face shatter completely in all different ways…Now, if only he knew why.

XD XD XD

Tell me what you think and review please! ^^


	10. Chapter Nine: Important Person

**Discalimer:** Gosho-sensei's

**Note:** Format importance is the same as always.

I'm bad at naming chapters so just bear with me on that XD

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Glad to know I'm not the only one who over uses 'XD' XD_

Sorry for the late update...I blame school. -.-

Enjoy!

_**Thank you for Reading! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine:<strong>

_Important Person_

* * *

><p>Conan was having a nice day, not including the whole Ran part; though the magician really helped him take his mind off of his childhood friend.<p>

However, that peaceful feeling couldn't last because Conan saw a little girl in the park they just passed.

Now, that wouldn't be strange if it wasn't for the fact that the girl is a ghost.

She is a tiny thing, around four years old. She has on a pure white dress that reaches her ankles, and light brown hair that falls to her shoulders in gentle waves. She seems like a living person, except for the fact that she is slightly transparent and deathly pale.

Conan looked at her for a moment with sad eyes. Why did her life have to end so soon?

He carefully made his way over to the tree she seemed to be leaning against and sat down.

She looked up at him, curious as to why the other boy felt different to her then everyone else. He made her feel safer, and less lost.

Conan looked to his right, and said softly "Hey, are you lonely? Want to play a game?"

The girl was startled at the question; no one else has talked to her before. Slowly, she started to nod her head.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?" Conan asked and gave a small grin at her.

Immediately the girl brightened up. Standing she moved to grab his hand to drag him somewhere. When her hand passed right through his her smile dropped in disappointment.

Conan chuckled a bit, "Why don't you just start walking and I'll follow?"

The little girl brightened once again and started towards some destination.

Getting up, Conan was about to follow; when a voice stopped him.

"Shinichi? Where are you going? Who are you talking to?" Kaito asked in confusion.

Conan looked at the other, he had forgotten about him, however what really surprised him was… "Since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

Kaito blinked, he wasn't sure; why _was_ he calling the detective in such a casual manor? It wasn't like they knew each other… "Ermm…I don't know?"

The shrunken detective gave the other a disbelieving look. He was about to respond, when he remembered the girl; looking in the direction she was headed, he sighed in relief when he saw her waiting for him. Starting to jog to catch up, Conan threw a wave over his shoulder, "Hey, sorry but I'm heading off now."

"Oi, wait!" Kaito ran up to the detective and stood in his path, path to where Kaito had no clue. "…What just happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Conan dismissed, the ghost was getting impatient, and Conan did not want to deal with an upset four year old ghost.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Well this interrupted our day together, so I should know what it is."

Conan rolled his eyes but answered anyways, "I just saw a ghost. And now she wants me to follow her."

"Where?" Kaito asked, following the detective as he followed the ghost.

"I don't know." Conan answered simply.

Kaito stared incredulously at the boy, "What? So you just go around following random ghosts? Where is your common sense?"

Conan thought about that; okay, so getting asked that by Kaitou KID probably isn't the best sign…Oh well he won't change his ways now. Besides what else can he do when a ghost needs to show him something? "What else can I do?" he inquired aloud.

With that, Conan ran to catch up to the little ghost, who was waving for him to hurry up with a bright, excited smile on her face.

Kaito stood there for a moment, should he go back home?

But something was on the edge of his mind. Sure Kaito couldn't see ghosts, but he was told he could sense them right?

And well, Kaito had an unpleasant feeling coming from the ghost. Like a bad omen.

And as Conan got farther and farther away, the ghastly feeling faded. Strangely, that frightened Kaito. Something was going to happen. And he needed to be there when it did. The detective didn't seem to notice. So it was up to Kaito to make sure things went smoothly.

And that was just what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Conan followed the ghost to a cliff a few miles from Ekoda. Luckily, Ran wasn't expecting him home till morning. It was already getting dark out.<p>

'_Ran isn't worried, but I guess someone else is.' _Conan mused as he felt the eyes on his back. What was the thief doing following him all the way out here? It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

"So is this where you died?" Conan asked the little ghost.

She looked over the cliff sadly, and nodded.

"What happened?" Conan questioned. This was a routine he was used to, the ghosts would try to tell him about their deaths as best they could remember and Conan would try to see what exactly happened.

The girl went right to the edge and started to pretend to loose her balance, and then fell right off the side. Seconds later she floated back up and landed at Conan's side.

"So you fell?" The ghost nodded.

"Where you pushed?" The ghost shook her head.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Conan asked. If it wasn't a murder then the girl probably had something else she wanted to see done.

The ghost pointed at Conan, then the cliff.

Ah, he thought that might be the case.

Smiling softly and speaking in a gentle voice Conan said, "I'm sorry, but I can not do that."

The girl pouted and pointed more forcefully at the cliff.

"I can't." Well, he supposed he _could; _but he would really rather not. "I mean I still have things to do here." the detective amended.

The girl moved forward to try and push Conan; instead she ended up going right through him.

Turning around to face the girl Conan tried to reason. "It isn't my time yet. I still have things to finish and people to catch. Don't worry. You will be happier there." Or at least that was what Conan thought, the ghosts seemed happy whenever they moved on anyways.

The girl shook her head and stomped her foot.

Conan sighed; he wished he wouldn't have to deal with this type of problem.

Some ghosts, especially the ones that die young, are afraid to pass on alone so they try to get someone to go with them. Conan almost did join a few ghosts before; luckily he managed to save himself just in time.

The thing that really upset him was that he couldn't do anything. He wasn't going to die and he couldn't let another person die. The only thing he could do was try and convince the ghost that it would be alright. Though that has never been successful before; the only thing that would happen whenever he tried would be him almost dying. Something he wouldn't want happening again.

Stepping a bit farther from the cliff, Conan spoke to the girl again. "You'll have to go. You won't be happy if you stay here." Which was true, Conan has seen many ghosts become depressed when stuck on earth without a real purpose.

The girl pointed once more at the cliff. Conan shook his head; that seemed to be the last draw.

Suddenly, something knocked him off the cliff; …was that a tree?

Conan underestimated the ghost; he thought she was recently dead, however she had to have been dead for a long time to have that much power.

Looks like another failure for him; why can't he manage to help ghosts like her?

With a sigh Conan started to look for something to grab hold of; however before he could, something seized him and suddenly he was gliding.

* * *

><p>To say Kaito was shocked at the random flying tree was an understatement; however all he could focus on was that Shinichi was falling over the side of a cliff.<p>

Acting on instinct, Kaito caught the detective and activated his hand glider; keeping his KID suit on him all the time really was helpful.

"Why are you still here?" Conan asked in the thief's arms.

Kaito shot the detective a look, "Why did you follow her?"

"…Huh?" was Conan's intelligent response.

"Don't try to pretend you didn't know. You knew she wanted to kill you didn't you? That was what it sounded like." Kaito was having a hard time keeping himself calm. "Really, do you have a death wish?"

"Of course not. But I had to try and help her somehow. Besides, I wasn't certain what her motive was until she told me." Conan said, like that made a difference.

"You knew it was highly possible. And even when you knew for certain you still stayed." The thief countered.

"Like I said, I had to help her somehow, I couldn't just not try. It isn't fair to them." The detective said like it was common knowledge.

"What about you?" Kaito accused, "Why do you try so hard for people you don't know? For ghosts that what to kill you?"

"Not all ghosts want to kill me." Reminded Conan.

The magician narrowed his eyes, "You are avoiding the real question. Why are you trying so hard?"

"They need someone to help them; and if I can give them that why wouldn't I?" Was the immediate reply.

Kaito looked hard at the small detective; seeing nothing but true earnest in those blue, blue eyes, Kaito sighed, "…That kindness is going to be the death of you."

"Hn. Not likely, besides I'm only doing my job as a detective."

"Not likely? Didn't you almost die just now?" Kaito exclaimed, "And what do you mean your job? Most detectives don't believe in ghosts, let alone aid them."

"It's a detective's job to help people, and ghosts are people too, just dead people." The detective explained.

Kaito shook his head, "The death of you." He repeated.

Conan just snorted.

There was no way it would be. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked down at the sleeping detective.<p>

Conan had to sleep on a futon in his room since the other rooms were being redecorated.

Really, what type of person is the detective?

Does he even realize the danger he puts himself in?

Kaito rolled over in his bed and started at the ceiling. _'I knew that Shinichi was reckless; but who would have thought he would throw himself into dangerous situations so often?'_

Well, if the other was going to continue being so careless, Kaito is just going to have to make sure to be there to save him.

He cares for the detective, despite the fact that they do not know each other well.

Kaito didn't know how it happened, but he was afraid of losing the other. The raw fear he felt when the other fell was proof.

He didn't want Shinichi to get hurt. Shinichi, who holds so little regard for himself; yet cares so much for others.

Kaito won't lose another person who is important to him; and Kudou Shinichi, intentional or not, is one of those people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

How was it?

I feel like this chapter was boring...but i really wanted to add these scenes.

Well you guys will get Saguru and Heiji again in the next chapter!

But now I'm tired because it's midnight where I live...good night.

Review?


	11. Chapter Ten: Friends

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Note:** ...Hi...does anyone remember me or this story?...No?...I can't really blame you...

I really did try to get this in sooner...but it didn't work out...Sorry again!

Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm ever grateful to you all!

**Thank you for reading!** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

_Friends_

* * *

><p>Saguru looked at Kuroba Kaito, who was messing around with Aoko, like usual. However he wasn't going to pretend nothing happened. He WILL find answers. Whether Kaito wanted to give them or not.<p>

Once school ended, Saguru went up to the duo, standing in between them, which was probably dangerous as Aoko almost hit him with the mop she was waving, but he stood his ground and looked at Kaito. "Kuroba. Got a moment?" His voice clearly wasn't asking, but was still polite.

'_Only Hakuba can be polite while demanding like that...' _Kaito thought bitterly, though his face was still smiling. "Aww, but Aoko and I were having so much fun!~" Kaito wined.

Saguru wasn't amused. "Kuroba…" He warned.

Aoko went up to the two boys, a bit wary. "What's wrong Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru gave Aoko a charming smile, "Nothing to worry about, Nakomori-san. I just really need to talk with Kuroba."

"I don't have anything to talk about with a British prick like you." Kaito said childishly.

That was apparently a mistake as it got Aoko angry. "KA-I-TO! Don't be so rude to Hakuba! Just talk with him!" And with that very loud shout, (She wasn't Nakamori Ginzo's daughter for nothing) she pushed both boys out of the classroom. "See you two tomorrow!" Was the faint shout from behind the door.

Kaito and Saguru blinked once they found themselves outside of the classroom. Though soon they just shrugged it off, neither wanted to talk around other people anyways.

Kaito moved first, casually walking towards the roof; knowing the other will follow whether he wanted him to or not.

Once on the roof Saguru closed the door behind him and looked at the teen in front of him. Kuroba wasn't moving or making jokes. _'Good. We can finally be serious. Now for some answers.'_

"Kuroba. I'm sure you know what I want." Saguru said; stepping forward until only a foot separated them.

Kaito took a deep breath, _'Here we go.' _"How could I possibly know that? You are the detective, not me."

Said detective frowned, maybe this won't be as easy as he hoped…_'Of course not. Since when is it EVER easy whenever Kuroba is involved…' _"I'm talking about the KID heist. What happened?"

Kaito shrugged, still not turning around. "I don't know what you are talking about. I couldn't go to that heist."

Saguru had enough of this. "Stop denying it! You were SHOT at! How can you just act as if nothing happened! How long has that been going on? Surely it wasn't the first time, not with the way you reacted."

Kaito pressed his lips tightly together, but still held up his uncaring tone, "What are you talking about? Nothing _did _happen to me. I wasn't shot at. You need to get your facts straight." _'Just drop it Hakuba. You __**don't **__want to get mixed up in this.' _Despite the other's constant annoyance, Kaito wouldn't want to drag him down with him.

That was enough for Saguru, with a frustrated growl he charged at the magician and turned him around to grab the front of his shirt. Shaking him slightly he yelled, "What is wrong with you? Do you understand anything? You were SHOT at! You can't be lucky all the time you idiot! Tell me what happened so I can help you!"

Kaito blinked at the sudden explosion. _That _certainty wasn't what he was expecting… "…Help? Why would you want to help KID in any way?"

Saguru calmed himself down and let go of the other's shirt. Looking away from the thief he mumbled, "I think an attempted murder is more important then some dim-witted thief; even if the one getting shot at is said thief."

Kaito blinked some more. _'…Well then…guess Hakuba __**can**__ prioritize…Not that that'll convince me to let him help…He doesn't need to get involved in this.' _Deciding to ignore the dim-witted part, Kaito grinned at the detective. "Aww, I didn't know you cared so much." He teased.

Saguru frowned at the magician. How could he help it if he didn't want the other shot? It was his duty as a detective to keep everyone safe… (A lesson he learned from a certain chibi-tantei…)

"…But you don't have to worry. If I know KID, he wouldn't let anyone get hurt, which includes himself." Kaito continued after a moment, knocking the British detective out of his musing.

"You can't keep everyone safe all the time. Besides, didn't you get hit last time? Lucky for you, your assistant was able to get you out and treat you." Saguru responded once he got his thoughts straight again.

Kaito smiled slightly, thinking about just who Hakuba called his assistant. _'I don't think Shinichi will appreciate that.' _Kaito mused. He then sighed, "Look Hakuba. I'm sure KID knows what he is doing."

Saguru won't be pleased with just that as an answer. "Does he really now?"

The thief gave a mischievous grin, "Now, now, Tantei-san, let's have some faith shall we?"

Saguru merely narrowed his eyes, "Faith won't stop you from dying when you are hit."

"So negative…" Kaito shook his head in mock disappointment, "Really, isn't Kaitou KID supposed to be immortal?"

"**You** aren't immortal, Kuroba." the British detective shook his head, "Enough of this. Just tell me about those shooters. Nakamori-keibu noticed them too, it was kind of impossible for someone _not_ to."

'_This isn't getting anywhere…' _Deciding it was about time they stopped their verbal ping-pong game, Kaito moved to get off the roof…by jumping off of it. "You are the detective, Tantei-san. Figure it out."

Saguru watched, helplessly, as the magician jumped off the building. He wasn't worried, Kuroba must have some way to stopping his fall; what he was regretting was that the other was getting away.

'_Fine. You want to play it that way, Kuroba? Then I accept your challenge. I'll find out what is going on and who is after you. Just don't expect me to be completely decent about it.'_

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Ran-nee-chan." Conan called out as he stepped inside the Detective Agency.<p>

"Welcome home, Conan-kun. Guess who we have visiting today." Ran answered back, coming to greet him.

"Who?" Conan asked, was it a past client?

"Yo! What's up Ku-Conan?" Heiji came from behind Ran, hand raised in greeting.

Conan blinked up at the Osaka teen. "…Heiji-nii-chan! I didn't know you were visiting today!" _'What the hell are you doing here, Hattori?'_

"I just decided ta stop by fer a few days." Heiji answered back cheerfully. _'What? Can't I visit?' _"Anyways, Kazuha 'nd Nee-chan are prob goin' ta be busy fer a while. Why don't ya and I go somewhere in da mean time?"

Before Conan could respond he found himself being lifted with one arm, which belonged to a certain Osaka Detective, and carried out the door.

* * *

><p>Kaito walked towards a café trying very hard to <strong>not <strong>show his irritation. Really, did Hakuba **have **to follow him? Sure, Kaito_ did _sort of dare him to…but he didn't want to deal with the other, not to mention this probably _wasn't _going to be a one-time thing. _'I'll have to be more careful from now on…' _

After all, Hakuba wasn't a famous teen detective for nothing; but then again, Kaito wasn't a famous international thief for nothing either.

* * *

><p>"OI! HATTORI! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Conan yelled as he was <em>still <em>carried by the dark skinned detective to who-knows-where.

Heiji grinned, then set the shrunken detective down. "Happy now Kudou?"

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Not quite. What are you doing here?"

Heiji winked then continued to walk, expecting the other to follow. "Nuthin' really. Just came ta see how ya doin'."

Conan knew there was something else to it. "Why do you need to see how I'm doing?"

Heiji then turned around and squatted down to be eye level to the other, "I heard Nee-chan got a boyfriend." He said carefully.

'_Ah, that's what this is about.' _Conan should have known, despite everything, Hattori was a good friend. "Yeah, turns out she had one for a month now. I just never found out." He shrugged, "It's probably for the best, who knows how long I'm going to be stuck like this…" Conan couldn't help the pain he felt from his words, but still smiling, he continued, "It's better for her to move on…I wasn't reliable enough."

Heiji regarded his friend carefully, the other looked fine, but Heiji knew how well the shrunken teen could hide his feelings. "What 'bout ya?"

Conan froze slightly at that, but then relaxed. "…I'll…be fine." And he knew he would be; the day spent with Kuroba yesterday really _did _help him get over Ran a bit.

Heiji's eyes searched Conan's face for some sign of his true feelings. Eventually satisfied, he got up and started to walk again, "Yea, ya'll be fine. Why don't we go over ta this café I heard of? Sure, Tokyo food ain't better then Osaka food, but food is food."

Conan rolled his eyes, but went to catch up, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Was Saguru too OOC? Sorry, but I don't think he'll just stand by if he knows Kaito was shot at...

Hope that wasn't too boring for you all.

I'm not going to update again for a bit. I forgot what I wanted to write for the next couple of chapters so I'm going to need time to think of it again...

Give me **Five days**-I promise to have it all sorted out by then.

Please bear with me till then!

Have a Nice New Years everybody! :)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Complications

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's

**Note: **I _was _planning on sleeping about an hour ago-but I really wanted to get this up for you guys. Thank you for waiting while I got my thoughts together! I made this chapter longer then usual as thanks.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited You don't know how happy each made me :)

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

_Complications_

* * *

><p>Kaito forced his tone to stay tranquil, "So…What brings you here Hakuba?" He really didn't want to deal with the British Detective, it was enough at school. Not to mention the other has kept careful watch on him, and asked, multiple times, if there was something wrong with his shoulder. <em>'Dammit. I'm grateful he was there at the time, he probably saved both mine and Shinichi's lives…but why did he have to notice I got shot? It hurts like hell, but if I show pain Hakuba will notice.'<em>

Said detective just calmly sipped his tea before answering, though a certain magician wouldn't call it an answer, "Hmm?"

Before Kaito could burst and unleash countless of pranks towards the British Detective, a child voice reached his ears.

"Oi, Hattori, I'm fine really, I don't see why you are so hung up about…" Conan trailed off as he saw a certain magician-thief grinning at him.

"Yo, Conan!" Kaito greeted happily.

"You know Edogawa-kun, Kuroba?" Saguru questioned.

Kaito looked at his unwelcomed companion, "Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

"No, I suppose not, just wondering where you might have met him?" Saguru questioned 'innocently'.

"Oh, I saw him perform some magic tricks before and I thought it was cool!" Conan exclaimed, covering for the magician.

Before anything else could be said, the group was interrupted by a distressed voice, "Honey?...What are you doing? OI!"

The detectives automatically went to check on what happened.

"Excuse me, miss." Saguru said, reaching to check the collapsed man's pulse while Heiji called for an ambulance and police; when the British Detective felt nothing he shook his head.

"…Ah, never mind 'bout de ambulance." Heiji corrected his request. "Just get 'ere as soon as possible."

Meanwhile as Kaito and Saguru told everyone to stand back, but not to exist the building; Conan looked around for possible clues.

Saguru entrusted the magician to keep everyone in check until the police came, and went to look around the scene. He saw Conan snooping around, and briefly he considered telling him off, but dismissed the idea. _'That kid, as creepy as it is, is smart enough to know how to handle things in a crime scene. Besides he might see something I won't. He _has_ proven me wrong before.' _Saguru admitted to himself.

He then saw Conan flinch. Concerned, he asked, "Are you alright, Edogawa-kun?"

Conan quickly turned back to his childish act, "Yup! Just thought I heard something, but I guess not." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed a bit.

The British detective wasn't convinced, but he let it go for now; he had a possible murder on his hands to worry about.

Heiji, hearing Saguru's question, turned to his counter partner to study him. The not-child was staring at air. _'…Probably da ghost. Wonder if he can get some useful info.'_

'_**Avenge me! You have to avenge me!'**_ The ghost shouted again. Conan held back another wince; the ghost was very loud; even though no one else could hear him.

Kaito had sensed an angry presence though, and looked down at Conan to find him looking determinedly at empty space. _'Probably talking to the victim' _Kaito concluded.

_**'Do you know who killed you?'**_ Conan asked, not expecting an answer, most ghosts had no clue about the murderer

_**'She did!'**_ The murdered pointed to a woman, _**'She is my wife but she cheated on me; and when I confronted her she just ran and left the room! She probably took me here and finished me off in fear of me ruining her reputation by telling everyone about her cheating!' **_The ghost yelled.

Conan resisted the urge to cover his ears; really, for a ghost he sure can talk loudly, even those past ghosts who could speak right away couldn't bring their voice up above a whisper until they got used to speaking some more. (Not including Touichi-san. He was able to give a booming introduction [after the initial shock] that came out to be flashy despite his lack of props.)

'_**Is that the only reason you say she would kill you?' **_Conan asked the ghost; though he began to investigate himself.

'_**Of course it is! She is an ungrateful little bitch!' **_The ghost yelled.

Conan was mildly shocked at the langue, but didn't show it; instead he kept looking around the scene.

'_**You brat! Are you ignoring me? Answer me, dammit!'**_ The ghost yelled furious.

Conan tried really hard not to snap; can't the ghost see he is busy trying to figure out the mystery?...But then again, the ghost's responses could just be shock from dying…and Conan tried to keep that in mind as the ghost yelled at him again.

'_**I'm trying to figure out what caused your death. So please just let me do my job.' **_He finally responded.

'_**Job? What job? You are just a little brat, that's what you are…Though there **_**is**_**something…different about you isn't there? And not just about the fact that you can see me…what's that fog surrounding you, boy?' **_The ghost inquired, miraculously not shouting for once.

Conan would have been confused, if not for Touichi-san already explaining what the ghost probably is seeing. _**'That is probably a sprit of my true self, if you will; it will show what I'm suppose to look like when I'm emotional or during one of my deductions.' **_

The ghost snorted, _**'Deduction? What are you talking about? You aren't some detective, you are just a brat. Stop trying to seem grown up, brat.'**_

Conan was really not appreciating the 'brat' comment. Being called that from Kogorou was one thing, being called that, repeatedly in less than two minutes, from some stranger who didn't even know him was another. _**'I'm not a brat, and I will appreciate if you refrain from calling me so.'**_

The ghost huffed in irritation, _**'I'm not taking orders from a stupid little brat. Just go on and tell those who can really do something what I've told you, like a good little brat.'**_

Conan was only half listening at this point; and suddenly his eyes widened in shock at a discovery, about the same time as Saguru's and Heiji's did. To Kaito, who was watching the three detectives (think why he was surrounded with such company) thought it was a bit amusing.

Then, finally the police came.

'_This case is all wrapped up.' _The three detectives thought together.

* * *

><p>After some explanation, the police went away-without arresting anyone.<p>

'_**WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE KILLED ME? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT CRAP?' **_The ghost yelled to poor Conan, who had no way of turning his ears off to not hear the yelling.

'_**It's true. It's only a regrettable mistake that no one can be blamed for. You simply took the wrong sandwich, which had food that you were highly allergic to, thus leading to your death.' **_Conan explained rationally. Really such a simple mistake could lead to this, Conan felt sorry for the man; however the case uncovered more then the mistake that cause the man's life; facts that makes Conan look at the ghost in disgust, however Conan couldn't keep the sadness out of his eyes. A life has been taken, unintentionally yes, but still…

'_**THAT IS NONSENSE! It can't be…' **_The ghost suddenly looked at Conan in range. _**'It's your fault isn't it? You are the reason they believed that crap! You messed with something and mislead them!'**_

Conan became insulted at that comment; he would never do such a thing. As a detective, he had to expose the truth, not manipulate it. _**'I can assure you that I did not do anything of the sort. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. Your wife had nothing to do with the matter either.'**_

'_**Yeah right! She planned it all I'm sure. She is probably glad I'm dead too, now she can be with who she was cheating on me with.' **_The ghost shouted.

Conan really was getting irritated at this point, _**'Your wife did not plan your death. And she would not have been so unfaithful if it wasn't for your constant abuse.'**_

'_**WHAT ABUSE? THAT STUPID WOMEN JUST MADE ALL THAT UP AND YOU IDIOTS FELL FOR IT!'**_

'_**No, I'm sure you are well aware of what she was referring to. You **_**made**_** her not love you anymore; that is why her faith wavered, however she hasn't completely lost her love in you it seems; she was about to break up with her boyfriend you know. And now she is grieving over you, despite the way you kept treating her.' **_Conan said with aversion; the case had led them to discover the man has been beating his wife over even the most trivial of matters. The poor women was too scared to ask for a divorce, and her love that still lingered for the man she thought she knew stopped her from gaining any courage.

'_**You wrenched brat! Don't you try and make me into a bad guy!' **_The ghost, in his rage lunged at the shrunken detective, except he went right through the not-child.

'_Is it just me or have ghosts tried to make physical contact with me a lot recently?' _Conan thought dryly. _**'It's not use. You can't touch me' **_Conan told the ghost.

"Hey, Conan! What's up? Are you coming or not?" Kaito asked by the door. Saguru and Heiji already outside; both ignoring the other.

"Coming!" Conan called out, slipping into his child persona.

"Is there something wrong, Edogawa-kun?" Saguru asked when the shrunken teen exist the café.

"Nope!" Conan beamed at the British Detective, "I guess I just spaced out for a second. Hehe."

Saguru wasn't convinced that was the case; he knew how smart the other was.

'_**You stupid brat! What is with you? Get back here!' **_The ghost yelled.

'_Oi, oi. If he doesn't calm down soon he'll start moving things with his emotions.' _Conan thought worriedly.

Kaito felt the rise in anger too; crouching so that only Conan could hear, he whispered, "Oi, is everything okay? What happened to the ghost?"

However, Kaito's question wasn't answered, for the one who was supposed to answer suddenly ran off.

The three teens blinked in confusion as they watched the youngest looking member of their party run off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>'<em>Got to get away from anyone who might get hurt from the ghost's rage.' <em>Conan thought desperately as he ran as fast as he could to a remote place, which wouldn't work too well considering they were in the middle of a city. _'Just need to go where there will be no people watching…' _Conan automatically thought about his own home, _'That's right… Subaru-san should still be gone…he said for a few weeks…Maybe if I can just make it there…' _With that, Conan pushed himself even more with an angry ghost following him, an angry ghost who was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Conan just managed to get into his house before the ghost exploded.

'_**I've had enough of this!' **_With that, things started to rise, vases, pictures, anything that wasn't too heavy lifted into the air.

'_Shoot.' _Conan thought. _'Mom's going to have a fit if those things broke.'_

Unfortunately, Conan was too worried about the furniture to think about dodging; and the next thing he knew, multiple things hit him and he blacked out. Though he did hear startled voices as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>When Conan woke up, he noticed he was in his living room on the couch.<p>

'_**Are you okay Shinichi-kun?' **_A concerned Touichi asked beside him.

"Ah, Touichi-san? What are you doing here?" Conan asked while sitting up with some difficulty.

'_**I was checking to see how Kaito was doing, and when I went to him he was running after you. By the time I got to you, you were on the floor with some ghost glaring at you.' **_Touichi explained. _**'When I questioned him he just snorted and said that it was what you deserved…Then he moved on…if only I had my props, I could have showed him something HE deserved.' **_Touichi mumbled the last part with a bit of anger.

Conan smiled at the magician-ghost. "Ah, thank you, but it isn't really necessary either way."

"What isn't necessary, Edogawa-kun?" Saguru asked with raised eyebrows, startling both child and ghost.

Heiji and Kaito followed; looking for a way to distract the British Detective without success.

"Ummm…." Conan was lost for words; could he put it off to talking to an imaginary friend? He doubt it…the blonde is too smart to fall for it.

"And while we are at it, care to explain the floating objects we saw when we came in?" Saguru continued.

"Uhhhhh…." Conan couldn't think straight, not only is this _completely _unexpected, he had the worst headache, courtesy of a certain ghost and flying objects.

"Oi, Hakuba leave the poor kid alone. It seemed like he was hit pretty hard." Kaito chided.

"Yes, but how? I don't suppose you know, Kuroba." Saguru now turned to question the magician.

Kaito held up his hands in defense, "Oi, I got here the same time you did, I'm a bit hazy on the details too.

The British Detective narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but you know something that may clear up the whole flying objects, as well as who Edogawa-kun was talking to, right?" He then narrowed his eyes at the other two as well, "In fact, I think all three of you know something that I'm missing."

The said three sweat-dropped. What were they supposed to say?

'_**I don't think you are getting out of this on, Shinichi-kun.' **_Touichi helpfully stated.

Conan sighed, "You really don't want to know, Hakuba-san." He said, dropping all acts.

Saguru mentally noted the lack of the sugary tone. _'Good.' _"I think I'll answer that myself."

Conan weighed the pros and cons from telling the British. _'…Well, I guess I don't have to telling him about the Black Organizatio… only about the ghosts...' _"Well…I don't know if you will believe me."

Still the blonde held firm, "Thank you for the warning."

Just then, before Conan could decide to tell Saguru anything or not, Hondou Ethan appeared.

'_**We have an opening coming up soon!' **_He said with obvious excitement.

Immediately Conan focused on the ghost, forgetting about the current company. "When?"

'**About a month. The Organization is going to hold a brief meeting; the boss will be there too.' **Ethan said. _**'We won't have much time, but if we plan carefully it should be the opportunity we want.' **_

Conan got up, ignoring his headache, and started to pace; much to the confusion of the other three teens.

"…Okay, is Hidemi-san reporting to the FBI?" Conan asked aloud.

'_**Yes, and the CIA too.' **_Ethan confirmed.

'_**Will the CIA and FIB be able to work with each other?' **_Touichi asked.

"Let's hope so." Conan mumbled, still pacing.

'_**I'm not sure just how well, but they are probably going to have to. Let's hope it'll work out okay, both are American agencies after all.' **_Ethan pointed out.

'_**Would you have worked with the FBI if you were still on the mission?' **_Touichi questioned.

Ethan hesitated, _**'Well…I suppose not at first…I would probably have told them to leave the rest to us…'**_

Conan groaned softy, "Great, just what we need, bickering Interpol."

Saguru couldn't take anymore, "…Edogawa-kun? What are you talking about? What about Interpol?"

Conan and the two ghosts started at the three teens, they had forgotten about them.

Conan gulped, _'I talked aloud didn't I? I got to stop doing that…'_

Unfortunately, it was a bit late of a realization; for with one look at the three left out boys, Conan could tell they would not leave it issue alone now.

"Uuhhh…" Conan looked for something to say, however he as interrupted as the door opened and Okiya Subaru entered.

"…What are all of you doing here?" He questioned, looking at the four boys in confusion.

'_Great.' _Conan thought with a groan, _'Just what I needed. More things to explain.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hopefully that was okay. Tell me if I made any mistakes.

Suggestions and criticisms are welcomed.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out...But school starts again in two (or I guess one since it's midnight) day(s) so I might be a bit busy. I'll work hard to finish it though!

Review?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Cornered Then Counter

**Disclaimer: **I would say I owned; but reading everything that happens to other authors that do...I don't own.

Thank you as always to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited!

**icarusdg**-hey, good to see you again. I understand life is really busy at times -.- and thank you for the compliment!

**Logreen- **I really hated that ghost too. -.- And yes, talking to one self is considered crazy-i should know *cough cough* XD

**Note:**...Okay...so I know that I took longer to get this chapter out then last one when I needed to think things through...sorry? ...hehe...

***** Oh and you should know that Hattori calls Haibara Chiccha(little) Nee-chan. And I have no clue if he is really feaked out by her or not-but I feel like almost everyone is XD Though I love Haibara *heart***

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

_Cornered Then Counter_

* * *

><p>Conan looked at the four people who were looking at him for answers. "Uhhh…What are you doing here Subaru-san? I thought you were on a trip…" Conan asked, trying to buy some time; which only made the three teens narrow their eyes at him and Subaru raise an amused eyebrow.<p>

Ethan waved in a good-bye and disappeared, he didn't really want to get involved.

"Due to some matters I decided to come back early. I wasn't expecting to find a bunch of boys in the living room though..." Subaru looked at the said boys.

Saguru was getting impatient, he wanted answer and now. The only answer he could come up with on his own was that Edogawa Conan was crazy, and somehow that didn't seem true...

The British Detective looked at the smallest boy, who was currently switching between glaring at air and looking at Subaru…okay maybe it was a bit true?…

He cleared his throat, "We are sorry for intruding. We were actually just about to leave now. Excuse us; we have a lot of things to talk about." He said looking hard at Conan.

"Really now? Well I won't stop you from your talk…However, I need to talk to this boy for a moment." Subaru said pointing to Conan.

"Wait, 'bout wha?" Heiji asked suspiciously.

The graduate student looked at the Kansai detective. "Well, I was going to ask if Agasa-hakase or the little girl he lives with has any allergies since I was thinking about making something for them as my thanks for their assistance a while back." He said smoothly with a charming smile.

Heiji blushed a bit at how silly his skeptic question sounded now. "O-Oh. 'Kay den. We'll ga 'head and ya can catch up, Ku-Conan."

Everyone except Conan and Subaru left. Once the three teens were out of the room Subaru looked at Conan with a malicious grin. "Now that you are alone…"

* * *

><p>Heiji leaned against the Kudou household gate with Kaito and Saguru next to him. "Ugh, how long does it take fer dem ta talk 'bout allergies?" He asked no-one in particular. It has been about ten minutes since they excited the Kudou house.<p>

"Maybe the Professor has a lot of allergies? Or the little girl does?" Kaito suggested helpfully.

Heiji frowned, "Naw, I don't think dat little Nee-chan has many allergies. She doesn't seem to beh da type ta have dem." Heiji unconsciously shuddered at the thought. That shrunken scientist was creepy. Hard to think mere food could take her down.

"…Don't you all think it is a bit odd?" Saguru questioned.

Heiji scowled at the British "What's odd? Ya? 'Course ya are, I 'ready 'new dat."

Kaito chuckled that the Osaka detective's remark about his not-really-friend.

Saguru scowled, but choose to ignore the rude comment. "No, that was not what I was referring too. I was talking about how those two needed to be alone when they are only talking about allergies. Surely it is not something that needs to be confidential?"

Kaito's and Heiji's eyes widened at the same time once they understood what Saguru was implying.

"Shit." Kaito cursed and rushed to the door, closely followed by Heiji.

The magician was in panic. He didn't want anything to happen to the little (physically) detective. _'Crap. Why didn't I think about that sooner? Hakuba is right-no way will I ever say that out loud though-no one needs to be alone when talking about food allergies and it sure doesn't take this long to. Shoot. Please be okay Shinichi…'_

By then Kaito had reached the door and was about to grab the handle…when it opened and smacked him in the face, making him land on top of Heiji, who was right behind him.

Conan looked at the two on the floor, "What are you two doing?" He asked snickering a bit. Kaito was sitting up on Heiji's stomach and said teen was flat on his back, trying to breath with the weight on top of him.

Heiji pushed the 58 kg (128 lbs) boy off of him then desperately tried to regain his breath.

Kaito stood up and answered Conan, "We were just wondering why you were taking so long." He said without missing a beat. He did have a famous (Infamous?) poker face after all.

"Ah…sorry, I just couldn't remember of Professor's allergies it took me a while to think of them…" Conan lied.

"Oh? So does this Professor have a lot of allergies then?" Saguru questioned, stepping over Heiji, who hasn't managed to get himself on two feet yet.

"Uumm…" Conan looked for an answer. _'Does the Professor even have allergies?' _"Well…I…ended up no being able to think of any…so I just said that I'll ask him later…hehe."

Kaito wasn't convince, in fact no one was, though the trickster was the one to voice it first, "Why couldn't he just ask the Professor himself?"

"Ah…well, he wanted to surprise the Professor so he couldn't ask him…that's why…he…asked…me…" Conan trailed off as the other three teens loomed over him with narrowed eyes.

"Is that so?" Kaito asked with a mischievous grin. "Are you _sure _there isn't anything else?" He asked with a warning tone.

Conan really wanted to run away right then. However he pulled up his own poker face, which on seemed to work sometimes, and stood his ground."I am sure. Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? It just happened after all. Geez." Conan said in an affronted voice.

The three looked at each other, forgetting any differences at the moment in favor of focusing on their common interest-like getting the smallest detective to confess to whatever he was hiding, and then nodded; worrying Conan greatly.

"Umm…" Conan said uncertainly while stepping back.

Kaito quickly scooped up the shrunken teen and tucked him under his arm. "Well then. Since that is all cleared up, why don't we go and finish our talk?"

"Ah! But…I will have to go home soon…Ran-nee-chan is expecting me…" Conan lied, though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't worry 'bout Nee-chan. I'm sure she wouldn't mind ya staying with meh fer a bit longer." Heiji grinned at the poor Tokyo resident who had no escape.

"Ah!...But…But…"

"You will not be getting yourself out of this one, Edogawa-kun. So it would be wise to just give it up and cooperate." Saguru informed him with a smirk.

Conan let his hand hang and did as the British detective said, he gave up. _'This will not be fun.'_

And Touichi's laughing didn't help at all.

* * *

><p>Conan was put down on a chair in Kuroba's kitchen.<p>

It was a long ride to the Kuroba household, and Conan used every second of it trying to escape. However with two detectives and a magician keeping an eye on him, it was impossible to do.

"_**Welcome to my home, Shinichi-kun." **_Touichi said with a grin; he was enjoying every second of the whole situation. _**"I've been meaning to show you around; so glad that Kaito and the others could **_**convince **_**you to come." **_He then burst out laughing again.

"You are NOT helping!" Conan shouted, irritated.

The three teens, who had 'convinced' Conan into coming, looked at him strangely.

"_**SO not helping." **_Conan grumbled, IN his head this time.

"_**I don't think whether you speak out loud or not matter at this point, Shinichi-kun." **_Touichi snickered. _**"That Hakuba kid is debating whether you are crazy or not."**_

"Great." Conan mumbled. Just what he needed. He sighed, could this day get ANY worse?

Saguru stepped up, a little worriedly; like he was afraid Conan would snap at any moment. "Erm…Edogawa-kun?"

Conan sighed again. But…maybe he could have some fun. After all, it wasn't fair that he would be the only one to suffer today. He turned up his child act to the fullest. "Yes, Saguru-nii-chan?" He answered with a sugary voice and sparkling eyes.

Heiji and Kaito covered their mouths in an attempt to keep their laughter silent; their whole bodies shaking from the effort. Conan could mess with someone so that their brains would never work again if he wanted; while they doubted the shrunken teen would take it _that _far, they were both still happy with just seeing the British 'prick' uncomfortable.

Saguru though, didn't notice the other two's strange behavior, he was too busy trying to get his brain to work. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting… _'…Is Edogawa-kun really crazy?' _"I…um…"

Conan tiled his head, fully giving off the I'm-a-sweet-innocent-child vibe. "Hhmm?" Heiji and Kaito started to cough to hide their laughter.

Saguru didn't hear them though, his brain still on 'what-the-hell' phase. "Erm…are you…okay?" He asked, he was going to ask if the other was crazy, but that sounded rude…and he somehow got the feeling his brain would fully shut down if he did.

Conan pouted a bit at the fact that the question was change, but then brightened up and started bouncing in his seat. "Yup! I'm indubitably okay! Why would I not be?" He asked.

'_Do all children speak like that now?' _Saguru wondered at the 'child's' vocabulary. "Well…"

"I mean…" Conan suddenly glared while imaginary fire burned behind him and his hair started to move in the imaginary wind. "It isn't like I wouldn't approve of the fact that you all dragged me here and are going to force me to do something I do not wish to." He said in a livid tone. Then Conan cheered up once more, and grinned, "Right Saguru-nii-chan?"

Saguru was blinking rapidly, utterly lost for words.

Heiji and Kaito lost it and fell to the ground laughing. Kaito started to hold his stomach while Heiji banged on the walls.

The British detective slowly turned to them... _'Am I the only sane one here?' _He questioned.

"Ha-Hakuba! You should see the…the look on your…face!" Kaito managed to get out in between his laughter.

Now, Hakuba Saguru wasn't stupid. He was a brilliant detective after all…however he was a brilliant detective who just got played with one extremely irritated Kudou Shinichi who needed something to take his anger out on.

Touichi was laughing too, however he felt a bit sorry for the teen. _**"That wasn't very nice." **_He tried to scold, though it didn't work out well because of his laughter.

Conan smirked, satisfied with the events. _**"Yeah, but you don't seem to mind." **_He thought, though he figured it was time to let the still-confused teen off the hook. He had his revenge on him, and if the other two didn't die of laughter, he would just take his revenge on them later.

Hopping off the chair he was seated on, he tugged on Saguru's pants to get his attention; and then chuckled when he felt the other flinch. Maybe it was a bit too harsh… "Sorry Hakuba. I just was extremely angry at you guys."

A moment later Saguru seemed to understand he was fooled with and started to glare at the two who were still laughing. Though he didn't look at Conan…His brain couldn't stand looking at him at the moment.

Saguru couldn't decide who was worse; the magician with all his pranks or the small detective with his mind games.

'_I despise Kuroba's tricks…though at least they don't break my mind…mostly.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Really Sorry, this doesn't have much to do with the main plot...but once I started with this I couldn't stop XD

I'll get back on track next time. I just couldn't help myself and I just kept writting...Next time **will** be about Kuroba, Hattori, and Hakuba questioning Kudou though!

By the way, I think Shinichi's poker face only works when he is trying to keep certain things hidden. His talk with Okiya isn't one of them XD

Hope you enjoyed! See you next time! :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted! :)

_Logreen- Don't worry I made myself look crazy in front of random people too-I actually did something close to Conan's double act in the last chapter in front of the cafeteria at school XD And I love Ai too! Too bad she doesn't appear often in my fic XD As for what Okiya and Conan talked about...you'll find out in this chapter :)_

**Note: ***Sigh* I think I might only be able to keep on updating once a week-sorry but the only time I can find free time to write is during the weekends...

For this chapter- _**This means a flashback**_

I also have no clue what Shinichi calls Hondou Hidemi-so I just went with Hondou-san XD If anyone knows what Shinichi calls her by please tell me and I'll change it.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

_Explanations_

* * *

><p>"…So…now that you all have had your fun." Saguru said, ignoring the two who were barely containing their laughter. "How about some explanations, Edogawa-kun?"<p>

Conan sighed, he was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but he supposed that was too much to wish for. "…Well…where do I start?..." He asked no one in particular, just stalling for time he didn't have.

"I take it you are not some normal child." Saguru prompted.

Conan winced, that wasn't really where he wanted to start at, if anything he would rather tell the British teen about ghosts and leave the Black Organization and the pill that shrunk him out of the conversation.

Kaito, however, clapped; finally getting a control over his laughter, "Way to go Hakuba! How did you figure that out?" The British Detective glared at the magician, but Kaito just went on, "It couldn't be the fact that the kid knows more facts then most adults would, nor the fact that he could look and study a crime scene without flinching, nor the fact that he could solve murder cases as fast as you, nor the fact that he would not panic in any given situation like any normal kid would, nor the fact that…" Kaito just kept rambling on and on…

Saguru was getting annoyed, he got it already; he KNEW Edogawa-kun was no normal kid, everyone knew that. He was just about to lose his temper and yell at the annoyance, but he was beaten to it.

"I GET IT! I'm not good at being a kid! Now can we move on?" Conan shouted. Really, he didn't _want _to tell them about what was happening, but it was better then listening to the trickster ramble on and on about how he keeps blowing his cover.

Kaito grinned, getting the reaction he wanted. Annoying the other was fun. He mockingly bowed, "Of course, whatever you wish."

Conan grumbled under his breath, why was he stuck with such infuriating company?

Touichi laughed knowingly. _**"Oh, don't worry Shinichi-kun. Kaito is just a bit immature for his age and doesn't know how to act on his feelings."**_

Conan stared at the ghost, "Huh? What does that have anything to do with this? I'll give you immature, but what do you mean…"

Touichi chuckled, _**"Seems Kaito isn't the only one that is a bit immature considering his age."**_

"What!" Conan scoffed, never has he been called immature for his age before.

Saguru, feeling uncomfortable, coughed. "Erm…Edogawa-kun? What's going on?"

Conan looked at the British teen sheepishly, _'Oi, I really need to stop doing that…' _The small detective tried to think of a way to explain without sounding crazy, but a certain thief decided to interrupt.

"So, what did my dad say about me?" Kaito asked cheerfully, looking at Saguru and waiting for his reaction.

Saguru could feel his eyes widen. Did he hear correctly? No, there was no way…After all, Kuroba's father is dead right?

Conan shot Kaito an irritated look as he saw the shocked look on Saguru's face. "Not helping. Is being unhelpful a Kuroba thing?"

Kaito and Touichi smirked, _"May-be~"_ They both said together, though only Conan could hear Touichi.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Saguru did not beg. He refused to call it begging. Though honestly, he was desperately trying to figure things out, and it was NOT working.

Conan sighed, _'Guess I can't drag it out any farther…' _"Just promise you won't send me to a padded cell." Conan requested to the British teen.

Saguru nodded numbly, he didn't like where this was going.

* * *

><p>"…So…You are saying that you can see ghosts and that you talk to them…" Saguru summarized.<p>

Conan nodded, "Yup."

Saguru waited for the punch line…it didn't come, "You have got to be joking. You cannot possible except me to believe this."

The shrunken detective sighed, "No I wasn't expecting you to believe me. That's why I didn't want to tell you…"

Saguru was lost as to what to say; surely this was just a bad joke, right? No way would this be the truth… The British detective looked at the other two companions; Kaito was nodding earnestly, and Heiji was smirking at Saguru's discomfort.

'_Serves dat prick right.' _Heiji thought to himself, _'…then again, I prob wouldn't have believed it either, if it weren't fer me knowing Kudou so well.' _"It's de truth. There's no prank or anythin'."

Saguru looked at the Kansai detective in disbelief. "You are okay with this?" Normally he wouldn't care what the other thought, but there were too many things about today that made Saguru unable to think correctly. "…That there are ghosts? You, a detective?...No matter how inefficient of one you may be…"

Heiji glared at Saguru. "I'm not an inefficient detective ya idiot! I'ma great one, betta then ya! I 'now when there are facts in front of me dat I cannot ignore; like 'bout dis."

Saguru would normally would have made a come back…but the Kansai detective's words made him think…as much as Saguru hated to admit it, Heiji was right…the facts are right in front of him, and the only conclusion was told to him…but really, ghosts?...impossible…or so he thought…But that would explain everything; who Edogawa-kun was talking to and the floating objects, and now that he paid mind to it, it _was _colder then it should be…but still, ghosts?...

…well he might as well go with it for now, he could prove it false on another date. Clearing his throat, he faced Conan, "What were you talking about with that man before in the Kudou's house? In fact, how did you even get in the house?"

Conan gulped, _'Why couldn't Hakuba be satisfied with just the ghost explanation? Why does he have to go farther?' _Conan groaned inwardly, really, who did he piss off to get such bad luck? "Ah, well Shinichi-nii-chan gave me a spare key to keep while he is away…and I really was just talking about allergies with Subaru-san!"

Saguru raised an eyebrow at the seemingly innocent response, but he was learning to not believe anything that seemed innocent about the Edogawa boy.

Kaito and Heiji didn't believe Conan either; and now that the British teen was caught up on the whole ghost issue, they wanted answers themselves.

Kaito spoke up, "Okay, so that's the cover story. What's the real one?"

Conan looked at the three teens looming over him. _'I really hate being small…' _Conan thought. Though it was probably the last thing he should be worrying about. "It…is…the...real…one?" Conan suggested, though he knew it would get him anywhere.

Heiji bent down to become eye level with Conan, "Yea, sure it is. 'nd I'm as dull as de prick there." Heiji said pointing with his thumb to Saguru, who narrowed his eyes, sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice.

Conan sighed and he whispered to Heiji, "Fine. I'll tell you later. Not with Hakuba around though." If Conan had to tell about the Black Organization, and get his friends more involved, he was a least not going to drag another person in his mess.

The Kansai teen's eyes widened as he realized what Conan meant. Nodding, he stood back up.

Heiji was about to make an excuse for them, when Saguru cut in, "Oh no. You are not going to get me to let go of this. I demand to be told what is going on."

Kaito sighed; he too understood at that point why Conan didn't want to say what he talked about in the Kudou house. "Hakuba, it's probably best if you just drop it. It's for you own good."

Saguru glared at the magician. "What are you three hiding?" he asked them. Saguru did _not _like being in the dark and not being able to understand the situation.

"You are too bent about the rules." Kaito continued, ignoring the British teen's question, "There are sometimes when laws and police can't do anything."

Saguru focused his gaze solely on the magician now and said carefully, "Like with KID?"

Kaito clamped down on his poker-face; grinning, he teased the half-brit, "Well considering that you and the police can't do anything to stop him, yes."

"That is not what I meant, and it is not what you did either. I mean the reason you became KID, and those shooters." Saguru said, unwavering.

"Wait, KID?" Heiji exclaimed, wondering how the subject turned to involve the moonlight-thief. "Ya're KID?"

The Kansai teen's exclamation was ignored by the duo.

"Really, how many times have I said that I'm not KID?" Kaito wondered, pretending to ponder the idea.

The British detective paid no mind to the act, "You are involved in something dangerous. No matter what you may say, I am not stupid. If there are criminals shooting at you and you won't report it then it must be something that the police can't help with…Same thing with whatever Edogawa-kun is hiding isn't it?" Saguru turned to regard the smallest boy at his last remark. "Now, what I want to know is; what is so dangerous that you cannot even ask the police for help in?"

"Stop right there, Hakuba." Conan and Kaito said at the same time, two equally sturdy voices blending together. Both were completely serious and the mood turned sober at once.

"If you continue to investigate this," Conan started,

"Then you can't turn back. You will be stuck running for you life and hoping they won't realize you know about them." Kaito continued.

Conan picked up again, "Forced to keep watching your back for anything that moves, living your life in fear…for both yourself and your loved ones; because once they catch you, they won't stop there. They'll involve everyone you know…"

"…and kill them." Kaito finished the sentence. "That includes your family, your housekeeper, Aoko, even Nakamori-keibu; everyone you made contact with will suddenly be on their hit list. You'll be stuck hoping daily that the world you know of won't end tomorrow."

Saguru looked between the two that has spoken, a bit surprised. He was not expecting such an intense reaction from his classmate, who was usually so cheerful and carefree, and a child. But he nodded; he was determined to know what was going on. His life has been endangered before, he was a detective-of course he was threatened before-and he'll just be careful to keep his loved ones save. It'll work out alright.

Kaito wasn't happy about the British detective's acceptance, and neither was Conan. However, they both knew they wouldn't be able to get half-brit to give up; Kaito especially, after all this was the same guy who keeps persisting him about KID all day long, everyday.

"Who do you want to hear about first?" Kaito asked, giving up. "Kaitou KID or…"

"Kudou Shinichi?" Conan completed the question.

* * *

><p>Saguru was getting a headache. How did all of this start again? Oh yeah, he was trailing Kuroba…well since it involved Kuroba, he should of expected to receive a headache.<p>

But really, ghosts, a secrete organization, what is he suppose to think?

"'kay, now dat ya guys told de prick 'bout yerselves, I would like ta know 'bout your conversation with Okiya-han." Heiji asked Conan.

Conan sighed, he had enough explanations for the day, but he complied.

_**Once the three teens were out of the room Subaru looked at Conan with a malicious grin. "Now that you are alone…what do you suppose we do about the opening we are presented with?" He asked._

"_Oh, you heard about that already?" Conan said absent mindedly, "Well, I suppose you should come back from the dead soon, but not now."_

_Subaru nodded in agreement. "The Organization is still going to be looking over the FBI for any indication that I may be still alive; Gin still isn't satisfied with my death."_

_Conan nodded this time, "Yeah, he did believe that Bourbon was you…"**_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Heiji interrupted, "What do ya mean 'come back from the dead' 'nd who is Bourbon?"

Conan sighed, that's right, he hasn't told Hattori about any of this, and Kuroba and Hakuba looked confused as well. "Well," Conan explained, "Subaru-san is really Akai Shuuichi. We had to fake his death because the Black Organization was suspicious of Hondou Hidemi-san, a NOC agent that we helped infiltrate the Organization, and wanted Akai-san dead as prove that Hondou-san really is only working for them. And Bourbon is a new agent Hondou-san warned us about, it seems like he has a reputation for being clever."

Saguru was impressed; who knew someone could get such connections as a child? Or more like posing as one. Although he does question the interlope's sense of judgment…even if the not-child was capable and helpful, he still looks like a child…

Kaito was impressed too; however he was a little miffed. _'I have been battling them longer then Shinichi has, and yet he is so much farther then I am, damm…'_

Heiji though, was fuming with anger. Conan stepped back, wary about the reaction, _what did he do now?_

"YA IDIOT!" Heiji yelled, "Why didn't ya tell me 'bout any of dis before?"

Conan huffed, "I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone, after all if the Black Organization thinks that Akai-san is still alive then Hondou-san would be in trouble and we would lose the wedge we worked so hard to get in."

"Ya still could have told me. De Black Org wouldn't check up on me ta see if he was alive. Besides, ya could have still told me 'bout dat Bourbon of the NOC agent." Heiji said, still angered that the not-child was hiding things from him.

"Sorry, sorry. Must have slipped my mind." Conan said dismissively.

Heiji dropped to the floor, "Seriously? Ya gotta remember ta tell me these things!"

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure to do that from now on." Conan still held that uncaring tone.

"Yea right. Ya always like dat. Only telling me somethin' if ya need me ta do something for ya…" Heiji grumbled.

Conan just ignored the irritated detective and continued with his story.

_**"Do you think you could tell one member of the FIB that you are still alive so they could keep you updated? I mean, as much as they might trust me, they won't go telling a kid about these things. They still haven't told me about your death'" Conan said._

"_Or," Subaru, or rather Shuuichi, countered, "You could just tell them who you really are, Kudou Shinichi."_

_Conan blinked at the adult, then shook his head, "So you found out about that, huh? Knew it would have happened if I let you stay here…"_

_Shuuichi smirked, "It wasn't that hard, you are hardly an average kid and a little prying from Suzuki Sonoko and I got all the evidence I need."_

"_Sonoko…that loud mouth…" Conan grumbled."I'll find a way to get Jodie-sensei to tell me about the meeting then. Though I'm sure you already have your ways of knowing what they are planning…" Conan accused._

_Shuuichi made no move to confirm it…or deny it._

_Conan sighed, "Well, once we see how the FBI and CIA will take things, we can move on from there. And you should postpone your revival until the last moment possible."**_

Heiji, having recovered from his irritation, mused, "So dat Akai Shuuichi figured out ya are Kudou Shinichi, huh?"

"Yeah." Conan grumbled. A lot of people seemed to know about his 'secrete' now and days…

"'nd ya still haven't told da FBI 'bout it?" Heiji asked.

"Nope. I don't see a need to anyways. Better for now that I don't." Conan reasoned.

Heiji shook his head, "Ya need ta trust people more."

"Well sorry for being cautious." Conan mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Did I make Saguru believe in ghosts too quickly? Well, he doesn't really believe in them anyways, he is just going with it. Sorry but I have no clue how to write Saguru so expect even more OoCness from him...

-.- Kaito's and Shinichi's relationship isn't going anywhere is it? Well now that all the explanations are out of the way and that they have a lead on the Black Org and Kaito and Shinichi will have a reason to be together...hopefully they will start noticing that they love each other XD I made Touichi already aware though XD Since the plot is almost set, I'll try to work on the romance more XD

Oh, and about Akai-san asking about Shinichi from Sonoko-well I figured Ran would be more cautious about letting information loose-if her first meeting with Okiya is anything to go by-and so I thought might as well have Sonoko tell him about Shinichi XD

Review and tell how I did?


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Promise

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's, you all should know that by now right?

Thank you all for the favorites/alerts/reviews! They always brighten up my day :)

All my teachers are obsessed with projects-ughhhhhhh I have like three due at the same time -.-

Is it just me or are all updates on Fanfiction been slow these past few days? Whenever I feel like Fanfiction is slow on uploads I feel like I should update something XD

I fail at chapter names -.- At this point I'm just picking out a word from each chapter and making that the title XD

**Note:** (name)~shi is just means Mr. (Name) Touichi-san calls Yuusaku-san that in the anime (At least in the very very small part he is actually alive in)

But I don't know what Touichi-san calls Vermouth so I just said Sharon-san. If anyone knows what he calls her please tell me!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_Promise_

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way, when are you going home, Hattori?" Conan asked, as they were on their way back to the Detective Agency.<p>

"Oh? Well…" Heiji was interrupted because his phone rang. "Moshi, moshi?" He spoke into the receiver.

"YA IDIOT! WHAT TIME DO YA THINK IT IS NOW?" Kazuha's voice could be heard even by Conan.

Heiji pulled the phone away from his ear, "Idiot! Don't go shouting in ma ears! 'nd what do ya mean by de time?"

"'cause of ya, we missed de train back home, idiot!" Kazuha was a still yelling angrily.

"Ya idiot! Didn't I say ta go home without me? I said I would stay in Tokyo fer a while!" Heiji shouted back.

"What ya say? Why would ya say dat?"

"I told ya, I just have some things ta do here! Nun of yer business!" Heiji turned his back to Conan and was all but shaking in anger.

"Ya could have told me dat sooner!"

"I did! But ya just don't listen ta me!"

Conan sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this today…

* * *

><p>"So, what are we up to today?" Heiji cheerfully asked the next morning.<p>

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Conan grumbled, though there was no real heat behind it.

Heiji laughed good-naturedly. "Hey now, do ya really want ta get rid of me dat much?"

Conan started to walk out of the house; he mumbled a 'maybe…not…' and the western detective just laughed, ruffling the smaller's head; much to the said person's annoyance.

"So, where we goin'?" Heiji asked, as the followed the shrunken detective.

"To Hakuba's house." Conan answered, not breaking a stride.

The Osaka teen did though, in fact, he stumbled and almost did a face plant.

The smaller detective still kept walking forward and ignored the sputtering behind him.

"Ku-KUODU!" Heiji yelled and ran up to the detective and blocked his path. "Why're we goin' there? I don't want ta see dat prick!"

Conan deadpanned at the teen and just stepped around him and started to walk again. "Well, I'm not forcing you to go am I? Just go home if you don't want to go to Hakuba's."

Heiji stared at the not-child before following, grumbling under his breath. "Since when did ya get so friendly with da prick anyways?"

Conan shrugged, "I don't see why you, or Kuroba, find him so annoying. He is a great detective and a fellow Sherlock Holmes lover."

Heiji rolled his eyes at that. "Speakin' of Kuroba, when did ya start meetin' 'im out of heists anyways?"

"Hmm…after the last KID heist. Snake, a Black Organization member that is after KID, shot at us. With the help of Hakuba we were able to survive, however Kuroba got shot so I took him to my place." Conan answered in a monotone voice.

Heiji half glared at the small detective, "'nd ya didn't think of tellin' me dis before?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Conan replied simply.

Heiji rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, fer a detective ya sure are forgetful…not. More like yer on a need to know bases with everyone."

Conan shrugged, "It keeps people alive."

Heiji wanted to retort, but he hesitated a bit; as much as he hated it, it was true. The less people knew, the more likely they would live. "Ya still should tell me these things." He mumbled stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Conan groaned and shook his head in exasperation. Really, almost from the second Hattori walked into the house he and Hakuba started fighting…<p>

They were supposed to be discussing possible plans for the ambush that will happen in a little over a month, not argue about trivial things and act like the age he was pretending at.

It didn't help that Kuroba would help fuel the argument every now and then, Conan was just glad Touichi was only heard by him; otherwise the other two detectives would fight forever, it's very hard to be worse than Kuroba Kaito, but Kuroba Touichi manages well enough.

Kaito sat next to Conan on the couch. "Why so gloomy?" He asked with a grin.

Conan deadpanned, "You have got to be kidding."

Kaito faked innocent, "Really, what's wrong with this? A little healthy argument doesn't hurt anyone."

Conan rolled his eyes, "They have been going at it for hours! There is no way it's healthy for _anyone. _Except maybe you and your father who live off of being an annoyance."

Both Kurobas denied the statement, though both had an almost proud grin on their face that didn't help their stand.

Kaito suddenly got up and pulled Conan with him, "Let's go for a walk."

Conan tried to keep from stumbling after the teen, "What? Why? We can't just leave them like that."

Kaito didn't let go, "Well, they aren't going to listen to us. And besides, you look like you could take a break from playing nursemaid."

Conan blinked at the other, when Kaito let go to put on his shoes, "Nursemaid?"

"Yup," Kaito said causally, "and a cranky one at that."

Conan huffed in annoyance, and glared at the magician-ghost who was laughing at his son's comment. "I don't think I want to be alone with both of you, you guys drive me insane enough as it is."

Kaito raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh? And how is that?"

"You two are way too similar." Conan answered, though he started to put on his own shoes as well, "It gives me a headache."

"_**You and Kudou-shi are eerily similar as well, Shinichi-kun, which is worse, since you two get all logical on us." **_Touichi commented, which Conan ignored.

Kaito grabbed Conan's hand and started waking to wherever he had in mind. "Well, hanging around you three detectives can get a bit annoying too. You guys only talk about dead people and logic." Kaito said in a voice much like one a little kid talking about eating vegetables would use.

"Hardly," Conan snorted, though he knew plenty of people that would agree with the magician-thief, but he chose to ignore that fact for now. "Besides, it's not our fault; it's just part of the job." Conan briefly debated on taking his hand out of the grasp the other had on him, but then figured he might as well let it be.

Kaito was about to make a reply, but an engine cut him off.

A slick, shiny, black motorcycle pulled up in front of the two boys, and a long haired, women with blonde hair sat and looked at them.

Conan hissed, "Vermouth." He didn't have to see the face to know it was her, he could tell right away.

"Hello, Cool Guy, and lookie, the little magician is here too." Vermouth said in an airy voice, mockingly. She then glanced at the connected hands in amusement. "Getting along well?"

"What do you want?" Conan asked, taking his hand away from Kaito and crouching down to activate his shoes; while Kaito brought his hand to his card gun; the magician didn't know who the women was, but judging from the shrunken detective's reaction, she is no good.

"Hey now, is that how you treat someone who is about to give you useful information?" Vermouth tsked at the boys.

Conan didn't let up his guard, and neither did Kaito. "What useful information?" the not-child asked.

Vermouth gave a little smirk, "Well, let's just say that the boss is getting interested in a little boy named Edogawa Conan."

Conan's eyes widened and he froze, hand still hovering over his shoe. "Why would he be interested in me?" Conan was glad his voice didn't waver. Kaito spared the small detective a glance before he turned back to Vermouth.

"You are building quite a reputation for your little self lately. And it intrigues _that person _that you are living with the famous detective that Gin wants to kill." Vermouth said all in a voice you would use to discus the weather.

Kaito was a bit lost, but once he heard the name Gin he was twice as alert as before. He heard that name, Snake called someone that one time didn't he?...

"What's _that person_ going to do?" Conan asked barley aware he was speaking. His whole world seemed like it stopped, Edogawa Conan was created to protect his loved ones, but now Conan was a target too.

"Nothing for now, he doesn't believe you are a threat just yet, but he does have some plans for you." Vermouth put back on her helmet, obviously about to leave. "Well, that's all for now. Don't die just yet, Cool Guy."

"Wait!" Conan shouted over the motorcycle engine, "What plans?"

However, even though Conan knew Vermouth heard him, she left without giving an answer.

Conan stared after her in frustration. _'Dammit! She got away…is what she said true? There is no reason for her to be telling the truth, yet there is also no reason for her to come all this way for a lie.'_

Kaito looked down at his companion, who was lost in thought. "Shinichi?" He called out. Conan didn't even glance at him.

"_**Shinichi-kun, calm down. You and everyone are safe for now. Sharon-san did say that the boss won't do anything as of yet." **_Touichi tried to reassure the boy.

Conan barley heard him. _'What should I do? If they look into Edogawa Conan, they might notice that his appearance corresponds with Kudou Shinichi's disappearance. Damm, the organization isn't stupid, they'll make the connection. Not to mention Kudou Shinichi isn't reported dead; if they ask around they might find out I made a few appearances and that I called Ran…Ran…' _Conan's heart faintly ached at the thought of his childhood friend. _'Looks like I'm getting her into danger once again. That's why she left me isn't it? I could never help her enough, was never there for her…' _

"It'll be okay." Kaito's voice penetrated Conan's thoughts. "So far, they are only mildly curious about a boy. Just lay low until the invasion." Kaito wasn't looking at the shrunken teen, instead he faced the direction Vermouth had gone, "We'll defeat the Organization soon, and then there will be no reason to be worried anymore. Don't worry about them finding you. I'll make sure they don't." Kaito turned to Conan now, all seriousness in his blue eyes, "I'll protect you."

Conan stared at the magician for a few moments, and then he laughed, "Moron, I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself just fine."

Kaito grinned along and let the atmosphere lighten, though he meant what he said. He had already vowed to protect Shinichi didn't he? Shinichi is important to him after all. "Come on!" Kaito grabbed Conan's hand again and started to drag the not-child again.

Conan let himself be dragged. _'It'll work out fine, just like Kuroba said. The ambush is in about a month. I've survived this past year. I can survive a month more.'_

Conan smiled and every step seemed a bit lighter to take. He didn't need protection, of course he didn't, but having someone promise something like that to him is still nice to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hmmm wonder what _that person_'s plans for Conan are-hehe you guys won't find out for a while :P

For the yelling part at the start of this chapter-I didn't feel like putting everything in caps so I just put ! at the end of each sentance.

Next chapter-Kaito's and Conan's day together! :D Hopefully no ghosts will try to kill Conan this time...and no dead bodies show up...

Yes, this chapter was just so Kaito and Conan can ditch Saguru and Heiji XD

You know, looking back at my story...I just realized how horribly it flows...I'll try to work on that for the future.

Review please?


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned, sadly I don't. Probably a good thing-considering I can't keep any deadlines…

Thank you to everyone who review/alerted/favorite! (I'm still getting more readers! Yay XD)

_**Logreen: **__Thank you as always for your review. And to your bunny too XD I hate it when I think I forget something and it turns out not to be that important…I'm just like "What did I freak out for?"_

**Note:** I'M SO SORRY! Being so late wasn't part of the plan. But I just suddenly couldn't write this in a way that satisfied me; and then I ended up starting at my computer not able to type anything…

Thank you _**Kimiko Nishimura **_for the suggestions on how to get over my writer's block-they helped!

Anyways, I mean this longer than usual in my attempt to apologize…will you accept it?

_**Flashback**_

**Thank you for reading! I'll try not to let you down again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

_Emotions_

* * *

><p>Conan stared at the banner hung above him, then at the grinning magician next to him. "…really?" Conan asked in disbelieve.<p>

Kaito beamed at the not-child, "Yep! …Come on! Oh, don't look at me like that! I'll be fun, I promise!"

Conan just stood there, staring blankly at the magician.

Kaito pouted, "Well, I was just thinking…you got to drag me into your division right? With the murder and then the ghost…so it's fair if I bring you here into my division! Since I figured you wouldn't want to steal as Kaitou KID's assistant…"

Conan stared at the other for a moment more, and then looked back at the banner that read "Magician Convention" then sighed. "…Fine. Alright. To make up for getting you mixed up in this mess."

Kaito grinned, "I'm actually really glad you got me involved, but now that you agreed you can't back out!" With that he grabbed the small detective's hand and went in.

* * *

><p>Conan had to admit…the acts were very…<p>

Boring.

"Come on~~~" Kaito wined, "You can't enjoy any of this with that attitude! I admit, some people here needs a lot more practice, but if you keep analyzing all the tricks and breaking it down in that smart little head of yours instead of just watching and losing yourself in the magic-it won't be fun at all!"

Conan deadpanned at the magician. "Analyzing and breaking things down is what I do."

"But you can't do it all the time!" Kaito reasoned, "It's not fun that way! Here, look at that magician. See all the colors? Isn't it cool?" Kaito asked; pointing out the magician he was talking about.

Conan stared at the direction Kaito was pointing at, but then he looked, there was nothing there. The not-child looked back at his companion in annoyance, only to find him not there either.

Conan grumbled under his breath about annoying magicians with there silly tricks and how he should have never agreed to this…or something like that. It was too quite and fast for anyone other then Conan himself to know what he was saying.

The shrunken detective looked around then decided to just find the exit. It was Kuroba's fault anyways; he did leave him all alone in the first place.

Conan looked around and cursed his small height, not for the first time. How is he supposed to find a way out when all he can see are legs?

Suddenly a loud cheering was heard a few feet away from the detective. Conan, having the slight suspicion of who the new performer could be, moved forward till he could see the magician. And of course, it was none other than Kuroba Kaito.

Kaito looked at the small detective and winked, then went back to his performance. Conan stood there glaring at his companion.

"_**Oh, don't blame Kaito, Shinichi-kun." **_Touichi's voice came from nowhere, but Conan didn't as much as flinch, too used to random ghosts popping up everywhere around him.

"_**He just couldn't help himself. He doesn't get the chance to perform in front of a real audience often; excluding when he is Kaitou KID of course. Those don't really count anyways." **_Touichi continued.

Conan sighed and released his glare, he knew all of that. Kaito can't really go into his own profession or start performing on stages; not after what happened to his father. He will have to take down the Black Organization first. "He didn't have to get me to look the other way to do this though…" Conan grumbled.

Touichi chuckled, _**"He didn't do so on purpose; there really was a man using colors in a trick; just so happens it was his final one and you looked after he disappeared."**_

Conan sighed, though he believed the ghost-magician.

Touichi smiled at the shrunken teen before looking back at his son; his pride practically radiating off him.

Conan looked at the show too, "…Kuroba is quite good…I'll admit that."

Touichi smiled even more, _**"This isn't even his best." **_He stated, a father showing off his son.

Conan allowed a chuckle, "If it was I would be disappointed."

Touichi nodded, and still looked at the performance his son was presenting. _**"Still has a long way to go…" **_He said, more to himself than to Conan.

Conan smiled and backed away from the show. It really was a good one, but the detective was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic and his paranoia didn't like the fact that there were so many people around him.

Finally finding the exit, Conan stretched and yawned. He felt a bit guilty that he just left, but he figured he'll just go back before the other was done with his show. Somehow, Conan felt like it wouldn't end for a while; not with how the audience kept pleading for more.

He looked around, compared to inside the building, the outside was quite calm. The not-child moved towards a nearby bench and sat down. He could rest for a bit.

Suddenly he wasn't alone. Conan let out a squawk as he was pulled into someone's lap. Looking up, he saw it was Kaito.

"…what are you doing here?" Conan asked.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, you were just performing weren't you?"

Kaito sat back and smiled, "Sure, but then you left."

Conan felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, it was getting packed in there; I just stepped out for a bit of fresh air. You could have stayed."

Kaito shook his head, "Naw, I can perform another time. Besides, this wasn't all I had planned for today."

This time Conan raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What else is there?"

Kaito smiled brightly, "You'll see!"

With that Conan was once again dragged off to the magician's destination.

* * *

><p>This time it was just a little café. Kaito led the small detective inside and grinned as he saw Conan check his watch. Kaito had been surprised when he noticed it was lunch time too.<p>

After they had ordered, Conan turned to the magician, "So? What other plans do you have?"

Kaito tsked him, "You should learn to be patient!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Conan deadpanned.

Kaito laughed. "So what? I never said I wasn't impatient, just that you shouldn't be."

Conan rolled his eyes, though a fond smile crept on his face.

The magician was happy to see that smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be bad after all. And maybe, he could accomplish what he really wanted today.

Last night he had stayed up thinking about the detective that was right in front of him now. He had noticed that he has been thinking a lot about Shinichi for a while now. And something changed in the way Kaito saw him.

It wasn't until last night that he realized what it was. Love. He was in love with Kudou Shinichi.

The realization didn't really shock him; he supposed he knew subconsciously for a while now. Even from the first meeting-whether the clock tower heist or the black star heist-Kaito had been drawn to the one who was able to give him a challenge. No one has been able to do that, besides the British prick-and he was in Britain half the time.

As Kaito had more meetings with Edogawa Conan the more Kaito got curious of the little detective. It was not everyday the pride of the moonlight magician was wounded by a seven-year old.

And now, Kaito has gotten to know more about Kudou Shinichi who is Edogawa Conan. He must say, he isn't disappointed.

How could he be? With the dedication the other puts towards detective work just so he can help people. With the way he worries about everyone but neglects his own health from time to time. How his blue eyes would soften when talking about his loved ones…

Kaito shook his head a bit, now wasn't the time to get all love sick. Besides, Kaito doesn't know enough about the shrunken teen. Sure, he probably knew a lot more then most people did, but there were still a lot he needs to learn about.

Like ghosts. The concept still unsettles him from time to time, but he is dealing with the new knowledge. What the detective said was true; he has been getting better at sensing ghosts. He began to feel the difference in the air when his father leaves his side; not only from the change of temperature, but something in his gut tells him so too.

He began to be able to tell how his father feels sometimes too. When Touichi laughs Kaito could sense something in the air shift, when his father gets sad, Kaito can tell.

He has been able to converse with his father a bit using the emotions Kaito can now sense.

…In fact…one topic that his father seemed to like was about Shinichi himself. Kaito frowned a bit at the memory. It was yesterday when Shinichi and the others left the house. He could feel his father's amusement.

When Kaito asked what was so funny, not that he was expecting an answer, he had a feeling that his father started to laugh.

When the laughter had subsided, the teen magician had the feeling that Touichi was referring to something that happened that day. Kaito wasn't sure how he could tell, it was just a feeling.

So, Kaito had thought back to everything that had happened, and he had noticed that whenever Shinichi came into mind that Touichi would grin; then when he came to the part where he deliberately irritated the small teen, Touichi had started to laugh again.

It was strange, Kaito mused; how their 'conversation' progressed.

_** "What?" Kaito asked his father, "Something about Shinichi obviously amuses you; what is it?"_

_Touichi had grinned and Kaito could feel a mocking air directed toward him._

"_What?" Kaito asked again. This would be so much easier if Kaito could hear his father…should he ask Shinichi to translate for him?_

_Touichi started laughing and Kaito left like the idea of getting Shinichi involved in this conversation was what amused the ghost-magician. _

_Okay…Kaito thought over the time he spent with Shinichi, what is so amusing with that? Touichi grinned and teased his son about how in love he is with the blue eyed detective. Kaito of course couldn't hear him, but he got the general message._

_Kaito looked to where he thought his father was with semi-wide eyes. His father was joking right? _

_Touichi scoffed, and Kaito swore he could hear it; though he couldn't really._

_The teen looked back at his time with Shinichi again, this time with new eyes. Okay…so he behaved a bit differently around Shinichi…and maybe he acted the way he used to around Aoko in middle school…but that doesn't mean…_

_Touichi laughed again and Kaito joined in. Who was he kidding? He was in love._

_Kaito was fine with that…However, what he didn't like about the realization was his father's constant teasing afterward. Kaito, for once, was glad he couldn't hear what his father was saying.**_

"Oi, Kuroba." Conan's voice brought the teen magician back from his flashback; damn-it, his father was laughing again.

"What were you thinking about?" Conan asked, "Your father has been snickering for a while now; and when I asked him why he said it was due to your thoughts."

Kaito glared at where he assumed his father was.

"He is about a foot to the left." The not-child corrected him.

Kaito blushed, okay, looks like he needs to work a bit on perfecting his senses…

"…So…what were you thinking about?" Conan asked again.

Kaito looked at his crush, "Nothing you need to know about for now. I'll tell you later."

The detective was about to respond when he stopped, then he spoke up, "Your father says that you will end up chickening out like how you did with…Aoko." Conan informed the other.

"That's different! I wasn't really…" the magician teen trailed off, how was he supposed to answer without telling Conan he liked him? "Ermm…what I mean was…It's…this time…well…this time I really want to tell. With Aoko, it was more like that was what was expected so I went along with it. I came to realize it wasn't how I really felt; which is probably why I never told her…but this time I know it's real and I'll tell you soon, okay Shinichi? So wait for me till then?"

Conan blushed a bit, though he had no clue why. "Ermm…sure…"

Kaito noticed that his father left, "Where did Dad go?"

"After you finished talking he smiled and said he should leave for now then. He also said to make sure you tell me soon and to tell Chikage-san too." Conan answered.

Kaito blinked…right…he should tell his mother shouldn't he? Though maybe not just yet…telling his mother would probably result in her coming back just to glomp him…and he'll never get any rest about the subject with her either…yeah, for the time being, not telling her was best.

* * *

><p>"So, do you have anything you want to do?" Kaito asked Conan after they finished with lunch. They were walking down a street that only had a few business buildings on it. "Otherwise, I have…Conan?"<p>

The magician had looked at the small detective to find him a few steps back, looking at air again.

'_Another ghost?' _Kaito wondered. _'Hopefully nothing bad again…'_

"Who is it?" The magician asked the other.

Conan didn't answer the magician; instead he was already carrying a conversation with the ghost.

"You're back! You should really move on though…I can't come with you, but you should-…wait what? What do you mean? Not alone? Who's coming with you then?...A lot of people?...huh?...WHAT?" Conan yelled the last part and snapped his head towards the building they were standing in front of.

Kaito was about to ask what the matter was; when the building exploded and fire spread.

There was a massive panic as people in near velocity quickly ran away from the building and the bombs inside it. A whole lot of bombs exploded throughout the building and soon enough, the whole building was caught on fire.

Kaito made to grab the shrunken detective, but suddenly he froze.

'…_what…what is that?' _Kaito asked himself. All of a sudden he was hit with a heavy atmosphere; it was sad and full of misery…it got noticeably colder too…and the temperature kept dropping…

The magician looked down at Conan. He was looking at the building with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

* * *

><p>Figures started to move in the fire; however the detective made no move to help them, he knew it was useless. The figures were only seen by him; the figures were just ghosts.<p>

Slowly, more and more ghosts stumbled out of the fire, they being too new and too used to using their feet to float.

Every one of them moved in union, all coming toward the frozen not-child. Eyes dull, arms swinging boneless at their sides, each with their mouth open in a silent groan.

Suddenly, Conan could _feel _all of their emotions; he became drowned in the wave that hit him. The small boy started to shake uncontrollably.

There were more people; they were coming faster; they were opening their mouths to scream silently.

The torrid of ghosts rushed on the detective, everyone unconsciously drawn toward the one being nearby that could help them. It was instinct; they could sense that Conan was able to see them.

Quickly, Conan found himself surrounded by ghosts. Each and every one of them reaching out to him. Moans could be heard now, not real words, just a gurgle that only sounded loud because of the number of ghosts all making that noise at once.

The detective slowly looked around him, eyes unfocused to the rest of the world, only seeing the ghosts that solely he could see.

They were all a mess, none having coming to their senses enough to pull themselves together. They all showed burn marks, bleeding cuts, black bruises, some even had parts of them missing.

Normally the ghosts wouldn't look this way, normally they looked fine; the injuries they might have had didn't show. However, if the ghosts were too stressed or shocked and only thought about their deaths, they would appear how they looked when they had died until they got control over themselves and fixed this appearance by will power.

These ghosts weren't going to do that anytime soon. They overlapped each other; though instinctively pushing and shoving one another to try and get to the small detective. They passed their hands and arms through Conan.

Conan was shaking violently now; not only from the event that had just occurred, but the icy, faint, not really there touches surrounding him.

He couldn't really feel them, but he could feel how cold it was. All the ghosts around him, all reaching and touching him. Conan looked down at himself and looked at the arms passing through him. They were all ice cold, but they seemed to burn him at the same time, though Conan knew that was in his head.

The emotions all hitting him made him dizzy, he could feel their frustration, their anger, sadness, fear, pain, confusion, desperation…all their emotions directed at him. The one that stood out the most, the one that every ghost directed at him specifically, was demand.

Demand to help them, demand to fix things. **Demand to get their revenge.**

The detective was losing himself to the ghosts, he couldn't think; only could feel those burning icy touches, those powerful emotions, hear those pained gurgles…

Suddenly, Conan found himself lifted up into strong arms.

The not-child didn't break from his trance-like state. The ghosts haven't let him go, they all just moved as he did; still demanding.

Conan was shook lightly and a frantic sound dimly reached his ears. Though he couldn't make out any words. "—onan! …i….ere?…rong?..."

The gurgles became louder; they turned into groans and shouts. Conan covered his ears and shook his head while closing his eyes tight.

**I'll help! **He wanted to shout; but he couldn't find his voice. Only a small whimper left his throat, though he didn't notice it.

More ghosts came; there were still more? Didn't they all come already? Though Conan couldn't think much about it, he tried to block everything out, but it was futile. The ghosts wanted attention; every single one trying to make themselves known to the detective.

A loud booming voice was heard to Conan. _**"STOP!"**_ It said.

Conan faintly recognized that voice…who was it?

When the ghosts still continued with their moans and screams and still reached out to the small child the voice sounded again, louder, more commanding and more threatening. _**"STOP ALL OF THIS NOW!"**_

The overwhelming wave of emotions and sound stopped. Conan slumped in relief. He only now noticed his breathing was ragged, and that he was being shaken by the strong arms that still held him. A voice reached him, slowly at first, but then it became clearer. "Shinichi!"

Conan knew that voice, it was similar to the one that made everything stop, but a bit different…who is it? Slowly he opened his eyes, every part of him feeling drained.

A distressed Kaito filled his vision. "Shinichi? Are you okay? What happened?"

The detective didn't answer, instead he looked around passed the anxious magician.

All the ghosts were still there; but they were silent now, they still demanded; but it was repressed.

Then tired, blue eyes saw who had spoken the command to stop them; Kuroba Touichi.

Touichi wasn't the only ghost that Conan knew there. Behind him, all focused on the new ghosts and trying to calm them further were the Miyanos, Hondou Ethan, and other ghosts that were victims of the Black Organization and who Conan has gotten to know.

"Shinichi?" Kaito's voice reached the shrunken detective's ears again.

Conan turned to the magician teen, though he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. "Kai…to?" He croaked.

The magician's eyes furrowed, "…What happened? Are you okay now?"

Conan nodded faintly, "Sorry…not used to…too many…sleepy…" Blue eyes slowly closed and Conan's mind retreated into safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I shall apologize once more. SORRY!

Hopefully you guys didn't give up on me…

Could you guys forgive me and possibly review? …please?...

_Thank you **Alice Edogawa **for pointing out my mistake._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's. I could never keep up with the deadlines if I owned…

_People are still looking at my stories! I'm so grateful to you all who favorites/alerted/reviewed! I feel bad for making you all wait so much…_

_**Logreen: **_Aww, you are too nice. But I'm glad you think of reviewing my chapters important. Thank you, my loyal reviewer. :)

_**stephanie roesch**__**: **_...O.O You aren't serious are you? I have 79 pages…you didn't really print out all 79 pages right? I…I…I could have died happy after reading your review… Thank you!-but printing them all out seems like such a waste of paper and ink…

**Note:** Shinichi never told his parents about him seeing ghosts. Sorry for any confusions.

Also-I have no idea what Vermouth would call Touichi…does anyone know? Or have a suggestion as to a better name choice? I was debating on Touichi-sensei and Touichi-san. I choice Touichi-san in the end because well, I'm not sure if Vermouth would call Touichi by sensei…

One more thing, I give up on a title for this chapter-I have no clue as to what it can be…If I come up with something later I'll add it. For now, it's title-less.

**Thank you for reading! **(Even though I'm always so late…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito carefully laid the small, unconscious detective onto his bed. <em>'Well, it doesn't seem like he has a fever…'<em>

"_**He just needs some rest," **_Touichi said to his son.

Kaito nodded, sensing the reassuring feelings Touichi gave. "What happened?" He asked out loud.

"_**I'm not so sure…but it seemed to be like Shinichi-kun was overwhelmed by all the new ghosts appearing…" **_Touichi explained.

However, Kaito had trouble understanding. The teen-magician frowned, he could feel his father's uncertainty, but he knew that his father also had a guess, and Kaito at this point wanted at least some idea of what happened; even if it wouldn't be exactly correct.

When the building exploded, Kaito had felt the temperature drop drastically; however, what really caught his attention was the wave of sadness he had felt. It wasn't really overwhelming for the teen-magician, but it was an uncomfortable feeling for Kaito.

It seemed the shrunken detective was more affected. When Conan had started shaking, Kaito was caught off guard; what could have made the other into that state? And when Conan started to hyperventilate, Kaito immediately scooped him up into his arms without thinking. All that went through his mind was that Conan was, dare he say, _scared_ and Kaito had to try to do something to help.

It didn't seem to work though; Conan still shook, and even let out a _whimper. _Kaito had never felt so helpless in his life…

The teen magician shut his eyes tight and shook his head; no…he didn't want to think about it.

Sighing, Kaito kneeled next to the bed and looked at the sleeping detective carefully. Conan looked a lot better, however there were slight shivers that would go through his body every once in a while. Kaito stood up to get another blanket and then laid it over the small form on the bed.

Laying his head on one arm, Kaito used his other to brush Conan's bangs aside, hoping to whatever forces there are that the small detective would be alright.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It is the work of <strong>_Them." Hondou Ethan explained to the others. _**"There was an order to destroy the building, but they seemed to have held off till a certain time. Hidemi wasn't told much about it, it was by chance she was there when Vermouth was on the phone talking to the boss…and, there is one thing that concerned me. The thing that woman said after hanging up, 'Yes, it should be interesting to see how he reacts.'" **_The group of ghosts looked towards the sleeping detective on the other side of the room.

"_**Do you think **_They_** planned this so Shinichi-kun would be there when the building exploded?" **_Touichi asked no one in particular.

"_**But…why?"**_ Akemi asked out loud.

"…_**Kaito and Shinichi-kun met Vermouth earlier today…" **_Touichi told the group. _**"She said something about the boss having plans for Shinichi-kun…"**_

"_**You think this was part of that plan?" **_Another ghost asked.

Touichi shrugged. _**"I couldn't say…But, I think we should watch over Shinichi-kun a bit more closely from now on…"**_

Everyone nodded. They all were worried for the shrunken detective after all, and didn't want him to be hurt. The little detective had grown on them; he was cared for by them all.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kaito's doorbell rung.<p>

Frowning, Kaito went to answer it. Who could that be? Kaito really wasn't in the mood to deal with Aoko at the moment…

However, the two who was at the door surprised him…right, Kaito and Conan had ditched Hakuba and Hattori didn't they?

"Well, thanks fer tellin' us ya left…" Heiji grumbled and walked into the house.

Kaito looked sheepishly at them. "Erm…you're welcome."

Saguru just shook his head, knowing arguing with the magician would be futile. Looking around and noticing a lack of a small detective, he asked. "Where did Edo-erm…Kudou-kun go?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Heiji, Saguru and Kaito were all sitting in Kaito's bedroom, next to the bed where the not-child lay.<p>

"…So you are saying that a building exploded all of a sudden, and Kudou-kun was affected by that? Surely you cannot believe that. I'm sure Kudou-kun could with stand seeing such a sight; he is a detective after all." Saguru said once Kaito was finished with his story.

"No, I'm not saying he was affected by the building exploding, it was the ghosts…I think…" Kaito tried to explain again. "When the building exploded, I could feel this…well…it was like I could feel the ghost's feelings. And there were a lot of them…I think. And I think that Shinichi was affected and overwhelmed by the feelings the ghosts had…" Kaito frowned, too many 'I think' in his explanation.

"You can see ghosts too?" Saguru asked. He still wasn't convinced about the whole ghost detail.

"No, not see…but I can sort of sense them…" Kaito clarified.

The British detective sighed, why can't things ever be simple?

Heiji looked at Conan, who seemed like the small child he pretended to be while wrapped up in blankets and shivering slightly. Helpless and small. Heiji didn't like it. "Dat must 'ave really run a number on him…"

A soft groan made everyone-teens and ghosts alike-focus instantly on the pseudo-child.

Kaito immediately went over to kneel next to the child-teen.

"Shinichi? Are you okay?" The magician asked in concern.

Conan sat up. "Yeah…" He said; then shivered.

Kaito wrapped a blanket around the small boy. "Are you sure?"

The shrunken teen deadpanned at the ridiculous question. "Yes." Though he clutched the blankets tighter around himself.

Kaito frowned, but knew he wouldn't get a different answer no matter what. "So, what exactly happened?" he asked instead.

Conan shrugged. "I just was taken by surprise. I'm not really used to facing so many ghosts all at once. Usually only one or two at a time…"

Heiji stepped closer. "Is dat really it?"

"Yes. Really, why do I have to repeat myself?" Conan asked slightly irritated.

"Because you tend to keep a lot to yourself…" Kaito mumbled and Heiji nodded.

Conan rolled his eyes, then he started to speak to Touichi. "How is everyone?"

"_**They are all fine. The others are still trying to calm some people down; but for the most part, everyone is just trying to deal with the fact that their life is over," **_Touichi answered.

Conan nodded absentmindedly. "Did anyone say anything about working with **THEM**?"

Touichi shook his head. _**"No, we questioned everyone, but they all said they didn't know who we were talking about. Of course, someone may be lying."**_

Conan pursed his lips together. "Maybe…but if everyone is telling the truth…why would **They** bomb that building?"

The magician-ghost sighed uneasily. _**"Actually, Ethan-san overheard something that Vermouth said…"**_

The shrunken detective raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"_**Yes, it should be interesting to see how he reacts," **_Touichi quoted.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Who was she talking to?"

"_**The Black Organization Boss."**_

Conan tightened his hold on the blankets. "I see…"

"Oi, Can ya tell us what's goin' on too?" Heiji asked, irritated. "Hearin' only yer part of da conversation doesn't help any."

Conan shook his head. "Well, you guys don't have to worry about it."

Kaito sighed dramatically. "See what we mean? You're keeping things to yourself again…"

"I am no-" Conan started to protest, however Touichi interrupted.

"_**Yes you are, Shinichi-kun."**_

Kaito grinned. "That was my dad agreeing with me, right? So, tell us."

"Nothing important. I just was asking about the new ghosts," Conan said dismissively.

However, no one was fooled. "What else?" Kaito pressed.

The shrunken teen looked at the determined stares aimed at him, and sighed; he was too tired for this. "Nothing new, it was just that Vermouth's claim that the Black Organization's boss having interest in Edogawa Conan has been confirmed…"

"What? What's new 'bout dat?" Heiji exclaimed. "Since when has _dat person _been looking into Edogawa Conan?"

Conan blinked; right, only Kaito knew about that. "Well, earlier today Vermouth told me and Kaito…"

Heiji looked like he wanted to say more, but Kaito cut him off. "Wait, so all that was to see your reaction?"

Conan nodded. "That's what it seems like."

Saguru spoke up. "But what would the boss of a secret organization take interest in an apparent seven-year old? And even so, blowing up a whole building seems…extreme…"

"Well, Shinichi hasn't been very child-like…" Kaito mumbled.

Conan glared. "Well, excuse me for not being child-like." he grumbled.

"Even so." Saguru ignored the muttering 'child'. "Bombing an entire building and killing a whole group just for a child is just…"

Everyone pondered the fact.

"What are they planning at?" Saguru's question went unanswered.

* * *

><p>Some miles from where the explosion occurred, a foreign woman could be seen standing by her motorcycle and talking on the phone.<p>

"Yes, everything went on as planned," Vermouth said into the phone.

"Yes, I saw." This shocked Vermouth a bit, the Boss was there? "But, one thing bothered me…that teenage boy that was with Edogawa Conan…who is he?"

"He is…" Vermouth pursed her lips. She didn't really want to get Touichi's son into this anymore than he already was, but lying to the Boss was impossible. "He is…the son of that magician we finished off years before."

"Hmmm…" Vermouth wondered what her Boss could be thinking of, but didn't say anything.

"Well then, he may be of a hindrance too. Keep an eye out for him, Vermouth."

"Roger," Vermouth said. Yes, she will have to keep an eye out for the little magician. _'After all, we can't have our Silver Bullet's precious be harmed…Besides, he is Touichi-san's son…'_

* * *

><p>In another place, a person chuckled and hung up his phone. "She is going to be trouble, that Vermouth. But, there isn't really anything she can do; might as well keep her around for some time…Comfort the little detective all you want, my favorite, might as well keep him happy until my plans are fulfilled." He looked at a picture in one hand and then at another in his other hand. "Edogawa Conan huh? Well, you certainly are interesting…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I never knew just how horrible my writings are…I really need to thank my friend for editing my horrendous work…I shutter when thinking about all the corrections I had to make…

I'm so happy-I'm on break from school! ^^

So, because I don't have school-I'll try to update at least twice more before I start school again.

…but…considering how late I always am…no promises XD

Have a nice day to you all!

Review?


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's. I would run out of ideas after two weeks…

_Thank you for the reviews! Glad this isn't boring you guys. Let's see how long I can keep it up._

**Note:** Shinichi calls Kogorou by 'Occhan' (Uncle). He says it as both Conan and Shinichi believe…

Kaito calls his father by Oyaji-I'm going to start making Kaito call Touichi 'Oyaji' from now on-I hope you all don't mind.

Is my use of Japanese annoying?

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>

_Phone Call_

* * *

><p>"Well then," Kaito announced. "We should have dinner. It's getting late." The magician looked at the clock.<p>

Conan frowned. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like moving just yet; he didn't want to leave the warmth of the blanket. "I think I'll pass…"

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "Skipping a meal isn't really good for you. Especially for children."

"Well I'm not a child am I?" Conan grumbled.

"Ya sure are actin' like one…" Heiji mumbled.

Saguru cut in before the not-child could snap back. "I mean, you are currently in the body of a child; it wouldn't do your body any good to skip."

Conan groaned. "Fine. I get it." Conan moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Kaito.

"I'll bring you up a tray of food," Kaito offered. "I can make great chicken soup, if I do say so myself."

Conan sighed, not liking being treated like a sick little child, but despising the idea of moving even more. Eventually, he nodded and pulled the blankets a bit tighter around himself.

Kaito gave a small smile and led the other two detectives to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ma, Kudou sure is in bad shape, huh?" Heiji grumbled, concerned for his friend.<p>

No one said anything in response. What could anyone really say? The way the normally strong and independent detective, shrunken or not, looked so helpless and shaken up; well, no one knew exactly how to react.

Kaito set everyone up with food and then took a tray of hot soup up to his room, where the small teen laid.

The teen-magician knocked on the door; when no response came, he opened it with a call of warning.

What he found was a sleeping child wrapped up in blankets, _still _shivering slightly.

Kaito sighed and put the tray of food on the table next to the bed. "…Is he really going to be alright, oyaji?"

"_**Probably…" **_Touichi answered, but Kaito sensed more doubt then certainty.

With another sigh, he really has to stop sighing so much, Kaito moved to wake up the sleeping teen.

* * *

><p>Heiji woke up to his cell phone ringing. Groggily, he picked up. "'ello?"<p>

"When da ya plan on comin' back?" Kazuha practically screamed through the phone.

"That's why I told ya ta go home without me! Idiot!" Heiji yelled back. "And don't scream so early in da morning!"

"Ya are yellin' too!" Kazuha shot back.

"Only because ya yelled at me first!" The screaming match continued.

"Humph, I only wanted to know when ya are plannin' on goin' home." Kazuha calmed down some.

Heiji did as well. "I told ya, I'll go back once I'm done with some stuff here."

"'nd school?"

"It won't matter if I miss a few days."

"Fine. Don't blame me if ya ma calls to see what ya are doin'." With that, Kazuha hung up.

"What a wake up call…" Kaito grumbled. Heiji and Kaito had slept on futons in an extra room, while Conan slept in Kaito's bed. Saguru went to his own home, saying he didn't want to be anywhere near Kaito while asleep.

Heiji laughed sheepishly. "Did dat wake ya?"

"It would be impossible to not wake up from that, moron," Conan grumbled from the doorway of the room.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Kaito sprang up and stopped right in front of the sleepy, little detective. "Are you feeling better?"

Conan stretched his arms. "Yeah. Much. Thanks for late night." Conan gave a small grin.

The magician grinned right back. "Don't mention it! Just glad you are feeling better!"

Heiji got himself up by then. "We should probably get goin'," he said to the small teen.

Conan nodded, and the duo left the Kuroba house.

* * *

><p>On the way, a certain motorcycle came into view. It was parked right in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.<p>

A wave of panic flooded through Conan; with hurried steps, he ran towards the door and opened it, making it bang against the wall.

Sitting there, on one of the couches, was none other then Vermouth.

"Where's Ran?" Conan shouted. Heiji ran up behind him, glaring at the blonde woman as well.

"My, my. How rude are we?" Vermouth chuckled tauntingly. "Not even a good morning?"

"Where. Is. Ran." Conan emphasized every word, making sure the woman understood he was in no mood for games.

Vermouth was unfazed, she merely chuckled some more. "Relax, your little angel is probably out meeting some client her daddy got."

Conan was relieved, but didn't let his guard down. "What do you want then? Dangerous of you to come inside like this, isn't it?"

Vermouth tsked. "I was only worried about you. Poor boy, yesterday was quite a shock for you, wasn't it?"

Conan didn't say anything, still glaring.

Heiji spoke up. "What are ya really here fer? 'nd what game are ya playin'?"

She smirked. "Fine then. If you two insist on being so rude, I came to give you a warning."

"What's with all the warnings lately? Aren't you giving an awful lot lately?" Conan questioned.

However, Vermouth didn't rise to the bait. "Keep your little dove away. He is in enough trouble as it is." The woman stood up and walked towards the duo, who were still standing at the doorway. "You should also be careful. You are bring too much attention towards yourself, little detective." Heiji and Conan backed up a bit, letting the blonde woman pass. Neither wanted a scene in front of the Agency, when Ran and Kogorou could be back at any moment. "Oh," Vermouth added as if an after thought, getting on her motorcycle. "You might want to keep your little friends away too. This one here." She pointed to Heiji, who stiffened. "And that little British one. This isn't a game." With that, the strange woman rode off.

The two detectives watched her leave, both submerged in their own thoughts. Heiji was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Kudou."

Conan looked up at the dark skinned detective. "Yeah?"

Heiji glanced down seriously at the shrunken detective. "Don't ya even think 'bout keepin' me away from this. I won't allow it. 'nd I'm sure Kuroba would agree with me." Heiji let his lips quirk to the side. "Though, ya can keep dat blonde prick away from this. He wouldn't be much help anyways."

Conan chuckled. "I already know that I can keep any of you away from this. You guys are way too stubborn for that. So, looks like you are going to be dragged in my mess with me…and so will Hakuba."

Heiji grumbled a bit about the stuck up prick.

Conan chuckled once more, and with a final glance at the direction Vermouth left to, he turned back to the building. "Come on. Let's go inside before Ran and Occhan get's back."

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Heiji and Conan had left, (They are going back to Saguru's house, this time hoping to get some actual planning done.) Kazuha turned towards Ran.<p>

"So? When will ya tell him?" She asked.

Ran bit her lip and looked away. "Uhh, well. I'm not sure I have to. I'm sure Hattori-kun or Conan-kun told him already…"

"Ggeezzz, Ran!" came an exclamation from the doorway. Ran and Kazuha turned to see none other than Sonoko standing there with her hands on her hips. "You still should tell him! He should hear from you himself you know! Wouldn't you want him to tell you if things were switched?"

Ran looked down. "Well…yes…"

"So? Hurry up and call him!" Sonoko urged, coming fully inside the room.

"But…"

* * *

><p>"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would she just come inside just to warn you?" Saguru questioned, after Heiji and Conan had explained that happened yesterday.<p>

"She…always has been a bit…odd…" Conan weakly said.

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "This is a bit more than being 'a bit odd'."

However, before anything else could be said, Conan's phone started to ring. He pulled both them out and stared confusingly at the one ringing. Checking the caller ID, he paled a bit. "Umm…excuse me for a moment." The small teen got up and hurried out the room, ignoring the stares he felt on his back.

* * *

><p>Grabbing his bowtie and setting it to what he wanted, he answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Kudou Shinichi." A distorted voice spoke.

"I'm sorry. Kudou Shinichi had disappeared long ago." Conan said, in the voice of his father. "Who is this and what would you want with him?"

A low chuckle dragged on. "I know that it is you, Kudou-kun. I must admit, you have courage to answer. Though I must wonder, how did you get my number?"

"I-" Conan started, but he was cut off.

"The single is coming from Tokyo. And Kudou Yuusaku is in America. I wonder…whose house will show up if I trace the single farther? Who has the unfortunate luck to be with you right now? Will I have to send people to get rid of him?" The voice was in a light tone, or at least as light as the voice could appear while distorted, but the words were a threat enough.

Quickly, Conan changed the voice setting. "Okay. Fine then. How do you know I'm alive?" The voice of Kudou Shinichi asked.

The chuckle sounded again.

The shrunken detective scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh? Nothing. I guess this will do…for now." Before Conan could ask, the voice spoke again. "Now then, care to enlighten me as to how you got my number? Surely you do not answer all phone calls that way."

The not-child became annoyed at the conversation. "What do you want?"

"I just called for a hello. Is that such a crime?" mocked the voice.

Conan gritted his teeth. "This isn't a joke."

Suddenly the voice became hard and serious. "No. No it is not. I hope you keep meeting my expectations like you have. And, I'm sure you are already aware to not inform anyone of this little chat. I look forward to our meeting, Kudou Shinichi-kun."

Conan was left listening to the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Conan shut the phone and was about to put it away, however, the phone started to ring once more. Checking who it was, surprise flashed across his face. "Hello?"<p>

"Ah, Shi-Shinichi?" Ran's nervous voice answered.

Conan smiled, appreciating the small distraction. "Who were you expecting, silly? This is my phone."

"Right…" Ran laughed nervously. "So…"

The shrunken teen frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Ah…well…I'm sure you already heard from Hattori-kun or Conan-kun…but…" There was a pause and Conan could hear quiet voices in the background.

Knowing where this conversation would probably end up, he forced a teasing tone. "But?"

"Well…I…I…Iamdatingsomeone." The last part was mumbled and rushed out, but Conan was able to hear perfectly.

"Ah, yes. I did hear that from Conan-kun. Good for you, Ran!" He hoped the slight strain in his voice was only his imagination.

Apparently, it was. "…You…are okay with it?" came the nervous question.

Conan laughed. "I can't tell you who to date and who not to. That's up to Occhan. It's good you found someone…I'm sorry I couldn't be the one though." Here, Conan allowed a bit of the sorrow he felt to sound.

"Shinichi…"

"Hey, don't sound so sad!" Conan picked up a cheerful tone once more. "I really am glad for you. I haven't been there for you like I should…and, while I really don't have any right to say this, but if you ever need me to knock him around…"

Ran laughed slightly. "You think I can't do that myself?"

"Of course you could…but I'm afraid you might kill him and I can't have that happen after all," Conan teased.

"Have more faith in me," Ran joked, then she became quite again. "…Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Conan reassured. "Just tell me sooner next time. I hated finding out the way I did…hearing from that kid in the glasses…"

"Right, sorry. I really am…I was just…" Conan could practically feel Ran's guilt.

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine," Conan reassured again.

"Thank you…hey, Shinichi." Ran's voice perked up some.

"Yes?"

"Don't think that you can still take your time coming home. I still miss you, you know. Come back soon, you stupid mystery freak." Ran turned threatening. "And you better still call me. You haven't in a while."

"Ah, sorry. I've been busy…" Conan gave the same excuse.

"Yeah, yeah. Always busy with the case." Ran groaned. "I think you are losing your touch."

Conan scoffed. "I am not."

"Sure… Ah, I got to go. Sonoko is fuming and Kazuha is looking pretty impatient too. Call soon, okay?" Ran requested.

"I'll try," Conan responded.

Ran groaned again. "Well, I guess that's the best I can get out of you. Bye, Shinichi."

"Bye, Ran." Conan hung up.

Conan stood there longer than he had after the first call. In time, a voice called out to him.

"Hey…are you okay?" Kaito asked, stepping out from the shadows.

The not-child turned around sharply. "Ka-Kaito? How long have you been there?" _'Shoot. Did he hear the first phone call?'_

"Not long. Around when you started to joke around with Mouri-chan," Kaito said.

Conan held back a sigh of relief. "Why are you here?" He asked instead.

Kaito gave an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Hattori and Hakuba were starting to wonder what was taking you so long. So I came to check up on you."

Conan let out a huff of air. "Well, fine then. Let's go back."

Kaito stopped the small teen. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." Conan promised.

The magician looked carefully at the shrunken teen, then after a while, he straightened up and gave a grin. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>A figure hidden in the shadows chuckled. "Things are working out perfectly." Looking at a picture, the figure grinned. "I really do look forward to our meeting, Kudou Shinichi. It will be interesting…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm not getting the chance to update again before school starts…-.- tomorrow is when school starts again. *sigh*

Am I over dramatizing everything in this? ….well, I like drama XD Hope you guys do too.

Review?


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Note

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's. I admire him for keeping up with due dates.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! So glad people are still reading._

**Note:** _**There are a lot of OC's from here on out!**_ Sorry, I probably should have warned you guys earlier, but it didn't occur to me… I know some people don't like OC's so I hope you guys don't mind…

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen:<strong>

_Note_

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kudou! What took ya so long?" Heiji questioned once the shrunken detective and the prankster-magician came back.<p>

"Huh?" Conan looked up at his friend and just shrugged. "Oh, nothing. That was just Ran…she just told Kudou Shinichi about her boyfriend…"

There was an awkward silence between the four teens. Though Conan was grateful for the uncomfortable silence; at least that meant no one would question him about the phone call.

"So…" Saguru cleared his throat. "As far as the invasion plan…"

Everyone turned their attention to the blond, grateful for the change in topic.

Conan spoke up. "I'm going to have to find out what the FBI and CIA are planning. And then see how we can take it from there. I'm a bit concerned though…this gathering seems risky for the Black Organization…why would they put themselves at such risk?"

Everyone pondered the thought.

"I agree," Kaito piped up. "And considering how they have been acting, what with Vermouth showing up in front of Shinichi and warning him, to the Organization blowing up at whole building to see how Shinichi acts…they aren't playing as low as they used too…" The magician-thief carefully looked down at the once teen to guard his reaction.

Conan merely nodded.

"From what I see it, they are taking quite an interest in Kudou-kun…" Saguru voiced.

"That's true…Anythin' else happen 'round ya, Kudou?" Heiji asked.

Conan paused, acting like he was thinking over the past few weeks, then he shook his head. "No, so far all that happened that involved me with the Back Organization you guys already know about," Conan lied.

Conan knew he would get hell from his friends if they ever found out about the phone call, but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. He needed more information before that. Why would the Organization boss call him? What is with the sudden interest in Edogawa Conan? What could **that person **possible gain from all of this?

No answers appeared, but Conan was determined to find out.

And soon.

The room temperature dropped a few degrees. No one seemed to have noticed, but Conan started to shiver.

Kaito noticed the not-child's shivers. "What's wrong?"

Conan looked at the teen-magician and gave a reassuring grin. "Oh, nothing. It just got colder all of a sudden. It probably is just that a few ghosts decided to drop by."

As soon as Conan finished his sentence the ghosts in question came into sight, or at least to Conan's.

"_**How are you feeling, Shinichi-kun?" **_A worried Touichi asked once he spotted the shrunken teen, who was now wrapped up in blankets because of a very concerned Kaito.

"I'm feeling fine, Touichi-san." Conan gave another reassuring grin.

Everyone, ghosts and teens alike, gave a disbelieving look; however, the not-child skillfully ignored them.

"Anyways…Why the sudden visit, Touichi-san and…" Conan trailed off looking at the unfamiliar ghosts.

"_**These are some of the ones who were killed during the building explosion," **_Touichi explained. _**"This is Akiyama Yoshimatsu-san," **_Touichi pointed to the slim, tall man who was wearing a dark, old fashioned suit with a black fedora. He bowed from the waist to the teenagers, even though Conan was the only one who saw. He had soft hazel eyes and under the fedora you could see brown hair that was combed back. A soft smile was playing on his lips, the kind of smile that made you wonder if he had a secret that he wasn't sharing, however his actions and posture said the opposite, that he was an open person with nothing to hide. To Conan he seemed to be old fashioned and well-mannered.

"_**Shibata Kisuke-san," **_This time Touichi pointed to a medium sized woman who seemed to be rich, if her clothes were anything to go by. She, too, had a hat on, but instead of a fedora it was more of a sunhat, and it was deep purple, she had on a business suit as well and was holding a purse. Sharp black eyes regarded each and every one of them and black hair was cut at the shoulders, she gave a bow to everyone, but didn't go as far down as Yoshimatsu did. By going with appearance alone Conan thought she would be a strict woman.

'_She reminds me of Kisaki-san…' _Conan thought with a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

"_**And Aomaya Goushi-san." **_A man the same size as Yoshimatsu nodded his head, he was dressed in a typical business suit with not a single wrinkle in place, he has the type of face that you would forget the second you turned away. His posture suggested that he was reliable and could get the job done, though he had a relaxed expression and seemed the friendliest out of the bunch.

"Please the meet you," Conan said while standing, letting the blanket fall to the ground, and bowing from the waist.

"Man, dis is goin' ta be annoyin'. I don't get what's goin' on at all…" Heiji groaned, though more jokingly than serious.

"Well, he is obviously meeting a new person, or persons, and since the explosion killed off a great amount of people they are probably the…ghosts of them," Saguru stated like it was the most evident thing in the world, despite his little hesitation on the word 'ghosts'.

The British detective's attitude, of course, ticked the Kansai detective off. "I 'new dat! I just meant dat it would be easier if I 'new what they were sayin'!"

"Ma, ma, calm down you two. We are in front of people, right? We need to make a good impression," Kaito said airily, like it didn't really matter to him…which it probably didn't. He was probably just disappointed that he couldn't give Kisuke a rose.

The woman scoffed. _**"Children. How is it that the youngest is the most disciplined?" **_Though the tone was harsh, her eyes seemed to soften at the childish display.

Conan coughed. "Well, actually…I'm not the youngest, ma'am…"

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. _**"Yes, yes. A pill turned you into that…Sounds more like a science fiction movie plot to me…"**_

Conan gave a small, uneasy chuckle. "So, why the sudden visit?" He asked again.

"_**Well, the ghosts wanted to apologies for what happened to you right after they all died. They didn't really know what they were doing due to shock…"**_ Touichi explained.

Three ghosts nodded in agreement and gave another bow, this one in apology and more sincere than the hello.

Conan nodded. "Yes, I know that." He gave the three new ghosts a polite and forgiving smile.

"_**Actually, everyone wanted to come themselves, but we figured that we shouldn't all crowd you again, not after how you reacted before, so we kept the number to a minimum," **_Touichi said.

Conan nodded, thankful. Even though he has been around more than four ghosts before, at the moment he was still shivering and didn't think he could handle it if there were more ghosts, a fact that he was rather annoyed about.

"How many were killed during the explosion?" Conan inquired, turning his full attention to the ghosts. The other two detectives sighed, knowing they wouldn't be able to follow the conversation for a while. Kaito crawled up behind the small teen and sat the blue-eyed detective into his lap; then pulled the blanket to wrap around the small body and rubbed chilled arms soothingly. Conan froze at the unexpected touch, but then slowly started to relax in the magician's warm hold.

Touichi smiled fondly at the two boys then answered Conan's question. _**"Thirty-two people were killed, and many more were injured. It's a relief that most of the workers were off on a break."**_

The shrunken teen nodded, subconsciously leaning into the warmth that the other teen gave off. "Hhhmm…anyone confess that they are connected with the Black Organization?"

"_**No. I couldn't find any hints of anyone lying either…"**_

Conan frowned; if Touichi couldn't detect even a hint of a lie then chances are that everyone is telling the truth. "What could be their purpose?" Conan muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Stop yellin' in ma ear!" Heiji shouted into his phone.<p>

Conan sighed and tuned the _very_ loud detective out. Heiji had gotten a call from Kazuha who started to yell at him and questioning why he and Conan were always away. So now Heiji and Conan were on their way back to the Detective Agency.

"Man!" Heiji exclaimed after he hung up the phone. "Dat woman has a pair of lungs on her! 'nd a mouth ta! She wouldn't stop yellin'!"

Conan raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned teen. "Are you really one to say that?"

Heiji looked at the small teen confused. "What da ya mean?"

"You aren't the quietest person, Hattori…" Conan elaborated.

"Well…I'm not as bad as Kazuha…" Heiji grumbled.

Conan shook his head in an amused exasperation.

"Oh, Cool Kid?" A voice reached out to them.

The two detectives turned around and saw none other then Jodie Starling.

"Jodie-sensei! What are you doing here all the way in Ekoda?" Conan greeted.

"I was on the train and fell asleep. When I woke up I was here. So I decided to look around before I go back to Tokyo," Jodie explained.

"Ohh…" Conan and Heiji exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess I'll just go with you two back to Beika!" Jodie exclaimed cheerfully. "Why are you two here anyways?"

"Oh, we were just visiting a friend," Conan supplied.

"Ohh, is that so?" Jodie replied.

Conan looked at Jodie. _'What's with that strange reply? Is-_'

Conan never finished his thought because he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Oh! Little boy, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A deep, accented voice exclaimed.

Conan felt himself being set on his feet. Looking up, the small detective found himself looking at a man in his forties with blonde hair and kind green eyes. A foreigner.

"I'm alright, mister!" Conan beamed at the man.

The man smiled and ruffled Conan's hair, much to the shrunken teen's annoyance. "Well, then excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. Take care, all of you." He bowed to the three and went off.

Jodie's eyes followed the man as he walked farther and farther from them.

"Jodie-sensei?" Conan called out to the FBI agent. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Jodie turned to the not-child. "Oh, nothing is wrong. Let's go!" Jodie walked toward the train station in a merry manner.

Conan and Heiji looked at each other again. "What was that?" They both wondered.

* * *

><p>Conan, Heiji, and Jodie were now in Beika, though unfortunately, as soon as the doors opened a scream was heard within one of the carts. The three's heads all snapped around to see a man looking at a women with a knife at her heart on the ground. It was obvious she was dead.<p>

"Call the police!" Conan shouted to Jodie and rushed to the body with Heiji right behind him.

* * *

><p>The culprit was easy to figure out and the evidence needed was even easier to find. Conan, Heiji, and Jodie looked on as the murder was taken away.<p>

"Good job you three! This case was wrapped up pretty quickly!" Megure-keibu said as the killer was taken away. "Though, you guys really do get caught up in too many cases…especially you, Conan-kun…"

The three in question laughed sheepishly.

Megure looked at them a bit longer before sighing and walking back. _'I give up. No matter how many times I point it out or yell at them they show up at the next case anyways.'_

The police were all busy cleaning up the scene and trying to keep curious passers at a distance.

"Oh, little boy!" a voice called out.

Conan turned to see a police man waking towards him.

Bending down, he showed the small detective the handkerchief that Conan had taken out during his investigation. "You forgot this." He gave the cloth back to the boy.

Conan smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, oji-san!"

The police man ruffled the pseudo child's hair and patted Conan's pocket. "Make sure not to lose it."

"Okay!" Conan put the handkerchief inside his pocket and walked back to where Heiji and Jodie were waiting.

The trio turned to go on their way when a different voice called out. "Ah! You three! Wait a moment please!"

The detectives and FBI agent paused and turned around to see a middle aged man coming up to them. He was Sanjo Umihiko, the brother of the victim. "I just wanted to give my thanks. Without you three who knows if the murder would have been caught." He bowed respectively.

"Ah, no need fer thanks," Heiji said sheepishly.

"Besides, the police are capable of finding out the criminal themselves," Jodie stated.

Heiji and Conan nodded. "Yeah, this one was an easy one." _'Anything harder though…'_

"You are right." The man nodded, and then he knelt down to ruffle Conan's hair. "Though I still thank you all, especially you, little boy." Umihiko smiled at the false child.

Conan was very annoyed. _'What's with all these people touching my hair?' _However, to keep in character he just smiled back and nodded.

Suddenly the man hugged the tiny teen. "Thank you," He said once more. Then he let go and with a final ruffle he got up and walked back.

The three stared at the man wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Man! Dat was a long day!" Heiji exclaimed later on.<p>

"Yes, it sure was." Jodie turned to the two detectives with a kind smile. "So, anything exciting planed for later?"

Heiji and Conan looked at each other meaningfully.

"Hmmm, we aren't really sure yet…" Conan hedged.

Jodie nodded. "I see. You two have school after all." The detectives thought it sounded more of a reassurance to her.

Conan and Heiji nodded cautiously.

"Actually, I'm takin' a break from school," Heiji informed.

The FBI agent pressed her lips together. "Oh? Is that so? Any special reason for it? Though, I'm sure you would have no problem keeping up."

Heiji shrugged. "I 'ought it would be a good time ta be 'ere. Ya 'now, with all de things goin' on in Tokyo."

Conan _gently_ kicked his foot back so it would connect with the dark skinned detective's shin. "What Heiji-nii-chan means is that he promised to see a play my class is doing!" _'You idiot! Might as well just tell her we know about the meeting!' _Conan fumed inside his head while still keeping up his innocent smile.

Jodie looked down at the small boy. "Oh? I'll be sure to come by and watch it too then."

Conan beamed up at the former teacher.

"Bye-bye." Jodie waved before going off in a different direction than the two detectives. "Stay safe," She called over her shoulder.

Heiji immediately clutched his shin once Jodie was out of sight. "Ow! How does yer kicks hurt? Ya are just a child!"

Conan glared at the Kansai detective. "Says the one who practically told Jodie-sensei that we know the meeting is going to happen."

"So what? We need ta 'now 'bout their plan! Ya said so yerself! Besides, we DO 'now!" Heiji finally stopped nursing his shin to glare back at the shrunken teen.

"That doesn't mean they should know that we know. Think about it, once they figure out that we know, they are going to be a lot more careful to not let us find out anything more. It's better for us for them to think we aren't aware of the gathering so they will be less cautious," Conan explained.

"Why?" Heiji asked.

"Because they see us as children, especially me," Conan said like it was obvious, which it sort of was.

"So? Dat can't keep us from findin' out," Heiji believed determinedly.

"Well, it would be a lot easier to find out if they aren't as cautious." Conan deadpanned.

"Fine," Heiji grumbled. "How ya goin' ta find out?"

"Sometimes having ghosts that can't be seen comes in handy." Was all the explanation needed.

* * *

><p>"Jodie-kun! How did it go?" James Black asked once the FBI agent appered.<p>

"I'm not so sure…they seem to know something, but I can't tell if they know about the meeting or not…" Jodie admitted.

James nodded gravely. "We'll just have to be careful around them from now on."

"I know. While Conan-kun has helped us plenty in the past, he is just a kid. Hattori Heiji-kun is too. This is too dangerous for even them," Jodie agreed. She then remembered something. "By the way James…do you know someone middle aged with blonde hair and green eyes?"

James thought for a moment. "Well, there are a lot of people like that, Jodie-kun…Though I can't think of anyone in particular…Why?"

"He just seems familiar…" Jodie mumbled more to herself than to James.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Conan was getting ready for bed, he heard a faint sound of crumpled paper from inside his pants' pocket. Not remembering putting any paper inside, the shrunken detective took the folded paper out.<p>

Unfolding it, Conan was met with a neatly printed note.

_**Glad to have met you, Kudou Shinichi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm very sorry about my sudden absence. I really, really am. It came up unexpectedly and I had no warning myself.

I hope I didn't make anyone wait for this. The next one will hopefully be out soon-ish.

Argg I'm reaaalllyyy sorry. Not only can I NOT keep due dates-this isn't very KaiShin-y at all! I promise more is coming…but you'll have to wait because I want actual plot to appear in this too…

Sorry for the crappy murder scene-I'm really bad at planning murders…

Guess what? We are half way done! ….with the first part…I never realized how long I was planning this to be…I hope you guys don't mind putting up with this story for a _long_ while…

Review? (Though I might actually not deserve it…)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Get What?

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's. I can't keep my thoughts straight enough to make up complicated stories...

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I'm surprised I'm still getting more readers._

Okay-so I wrote this instead of writing my Research Paper…opz. Oh well, no regrets.

I'm already on the nineteenth chapter-twenty if you include the prologue…wow this is a lot longer than I thought at first…

**Note:** _**Please read author note at end of story! Thank you! Just the bold is enough. Also I'm not including Masumi Sera or Amuro Tooru in this story**_-sorry but I came up with this before I read about them in the manga and I've been thinking these last few chapters if I should include them-but I'm not comfortable writing them so I'm not.

**Thank you for reading! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong>

_Get What?_

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!" Ayumi called out to the spectacled boy the next morning before school started.<p>

Conan turned around and saw the Detective Boys running up to him; Ai was walking behind them.

"Oh, hey guys!" He greeted.

"Can you play with us today?" Ayumi asked, having finally caught up to the boy.

The small detective rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh…well…I'm not too sure…can we play another time?" He was going to meet up with Kaito, Heiji, and Saguru and talk with Touichi, Ethan, and the rest to see if someone could spy on the FIB or CIA.

"Eehhh? But you are always busy now and days!" Ayumi whined.

"That's right Conan! You can't just leave us alone all the time!" Genta exclaimed. "What are you doing anyways? Some sort of case the Detective Boys need to solve?"

"What? Conan-kun is solving a case by himself again?" Ayumi pouted at said boy. "What about us?"

"It is unfair that you go off on your own all the time, Conan-kun. We are a team, aren't we?" Mitsuhiko glared accusingly.

Conan backed up slightly with hands raised. "Oi! When did I say I was working on a case?"

"Then what were you doing all this time?" The three children questioned.

"Uuhhh…" Conan looked pleadingly at Ai; however she just smirked and walked past him.

"You haven't been telling me anything either. I'm mad too," The small scientist whispered before continuing towards the school.

"Well?" The three children looked at Conan expectantly.

Conan sighed. "Okay, I'll play with you today…"

They cheered and ran off to class.

Ayumi called back. "Conan-kun! What are you doing? You'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" _'Hope no one will mind me skipping today…'_

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" A scream echoed throughout the classroom followed by a mop slamming onto the magician's desk.<p>

"Ahouko!" Kaito jumped back to avoid the cleaning tool. "What was that for?"

"You've been avoiding me all week for no reason!" Aoko yelled while chasing after the prankster, mop in hand.

Kaito yelped as the mop came towards his head; quickly, he ducked and scampered over a couple of desks. "What are you talking about, you crazy woman!"

"Every time I call you, you say you are too busy!" Aoko ran after him determined to hit him somehow.

Kaito jumped to cling to a corner on the roof, safe from the angry girl with a mop. "That's because I have been! I wasn't avoiding you!"

The teacher came in and saw the scene. Groaning, she tried to call the rest of the class in order and tried the best she could to start class and ignore the two arguing in the back, _loudly._

"Then hang out with me today!" Aoko yelled while trying to reach the magician on the ceiling by jumping and stretching her arms.

Kaito stuck his tongue out at her. "I told you, I'm busy!"

"Why are you always so busy!" Aoko stopped jumping and hung her head. "What did I do?"

Kaito felt a pang of guilt, though he was careful not to show it. He jumped down and walked carefully towards the girl. "He-hey…Ahouko? Are you crying?"

Aoko didn't answer, but her shoulders were shaking slightly.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Okay, okay. No need to cry, I'll clear up my schedule today okay? We can do something…"

Suddenly the prankster felt something collide with his head. "Ow!" He instinctively crouched down and clutched his head. Looking up he saw a very much triumphal Aoko with a mop resting on her shoulder-No tears in sight.

"Okay! Then right after school we'll go to the mall. No backing out!" Aoko waved and sat at her seat like a good student, and not one who just used up the first ten minutes of class wielding a mop.

Kaito got up and glared at his best friend. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned to find Saguru shaking his head at him with an amused expression.

Kaito stuck his tongue out at him too and took his own seat. So what if he fell for Aoko's trick? That British prick would have too, ten times harder.

Slightly annoyed, he decided to steal said British prick's notebook for the day.

Ignoring the glare directed towards him from hazel eyes, he gazed out the window with a notebook that wasn't his on his desk.

'_Hope Shinichi won't mind me skipping today's meeting…_

…_and if he does, he can deal with Aoko's mop.'_

* * *

><p>The bell dismissed class, and everyone started to leave the building.<p>

Kaito saw Conan trudging behind the Detective Boys and Ai, taking out his phone with a sullen expression.

"Looks like Hakuba and I aren't the only one who has to skip. Poor Hattori, all alone." He called out, appearing behind the sleuth.

Conan turned around and saw none other than the person he was about to call standing there. Conan opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Ayumi's shout.

"AH! You're that famous detective Shinichi-onii-san!" The small girl pointed excitedly at the messy haired teen.

Kaito grinned and bowed from his waist. "I'm afraid not, little lady." With a flick of his wrist he gave Ayumi a yellow rose. "Kuroba Kaito, at your service."

Ayumi happily took the rose with wide and entranced eyes. "Wow! That's so neat onii-san! How'd you do that?"

Kaito grinned, waving his finger at the girl. "A magician never tells his secretes."

Ayumi giggled. "I'm Yoshida Ayumi!"

Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at the magician. They had enough to worry about with Conan; they don't need another person in the way.

Kaito saw their glare and suppressed a smirk. Instead he smiled and crouched in front of them. "Well, who might you two be?" With another flick of his wrist he gave each of them candy.

The two boys brightened up immediately and beamed.

"I'm Kojima Genta!"

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko! Nice to meet you, Kuroba-san!"

Kaito smiled and gave Ayumi a piece of candy too. A magician is supposed to keep his audience happy after all. Now…all that there is left is…

…two sullen children.

Kaito decided to handle the girl first. Tantei-kun can be impossibly grumpy if he wants to be.

"And what about you, little girl?" Kaito asked Ai.

"I'll admit you are pretty good…for an amateur. However, you need more than petty tricks to impress me." Ai said in a monotone voice.

Kaito blinked, surprised about the cold brush off.

However, he wasn't about to back off just from that. Smiling, he opened his mouth again…only to let it fall slack because the girl walked off to talk to Tantei-kun.

Kaito looked at the two for a bit before he decided to try again, only to be stopped by a school bag being swung at his head. The magician clutched his head once more and glared at his friend. "What was that for?"

"Idiot! Stop bothering that poor girl!" Aoko was about to swing again, but suddenly she wasn't holding her bag, but a bouquet of flowers.

"Now, now, Aoko. You don't want to be a bad influence on the children now do you?" Kaito teased.

"Idiot! Where is my bag?" Aoko yelled, ready to swing the flowers at the prankster.

The duo stopped once they heard laughter. Looking at the group of children they saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko all laughing; even Conan and Ai had a small smile.

Kaito grinned back at them. Well, he got everyone to stop looking so glum, even if that wasn't exactly how he planned it.

"So, do you guys want to join Aoko-nee-chan and me to have fun?" Kaito asked.

There was a chorus of cheers of agreement. With a smile Kaito led the children to an ice-cream stand that was close to the park.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Conan-kun." Aoko held out an ice-cream to Conan and smiled warmly.<p>

"Ah...thank you…" Conan mumbled, taking the treat.

"What?" Kaito suddenly exclaimed. "You willingly take ice-cream from her but not from me? That's so mean~!"

Conan rolled his eyes and Aoko merely whacked him on the head and went off to give the other children ice-cream.

"Ow!" Kaito complained, even though it didn't really hurt. "That wasn't necessary, Ahouko!"

Aoko just stuck her tongue out and proceeded to pay attention to the children. Genta was having trouble picking a flavor while Mitsuhiko was telling him that he couldn't have more than one.

"You two seem to have an…interesting relationship," Conan commented.

"I have interesting relationships with everyone." Kaito shrugged and sat next to the shrunken teen.

"…I believe that," Conan chuckled, and started to eat his ice-cream.

"…What about our relationship?" Kaito asked after a few seconds of silence.

Conan looked at the magician curiously. "What about it?"

"Ahh…well…" Kaito finished off his ice-cream and rubbed the back of his head. "What do you think about it?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. _'Is he nervous about something?' _"Well…it's peculiar is guess…considering your…ah…night time job and my preferred profession…or at least that's probably what everyone else would say."

Kaito became interested. "Everyone else?"

Conan nodded with an absent look on his face. "Yeah. That's how it would look like to the outside world, but it's different, don't you think? I mean, KID does fight for justice, just in a different way than the police. In a way, me teaming up with you isn't all that different than teaming up with Hattori. Our relationship isn't something odd or unthinkable in the least."

The magician-thief smiled, pleased with that outlook. "Yeah…but that wasn't exactly what I was talking about."

The small teen cocked his head to one side. "It wasn't? Then what did you mean?"

Kaito looked at Conan for a moment, and then shook his head. "Never mind. That can wait. Come-on, we'll be left behind if we don't get a move on."

Conan looked to see that Genta had finally chosen and the rest were all getting ready to leave.

Conan nodded, but he couldn't help but wonder what Kaito had meant.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing here anyways?" Conan asked Kaito after everyone got ice-cream.<p>

"Sorry, Aoko wanted me to hang out with her today, and once I told her I would have to cancel plans with you, she said she wanted to meet you, so here we are." Kaito shrugged.

"Why couldn't Hakuba come?"

"He got called on a case. What about Hattori?"

"Got pulled back to Osaka for a couple of days to get work for his absence."

The group had reached the park at this point and the three children quickly ran off to play.

"Well then," Kaito said with a smile. "Perfect excuse for goofing off, don't you agree?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "You need an excuse to goof off?"

"Nope!~ Now come on!" Kaito ran off towards the children.

Conan watched him go with an amused expression. _'Kaito is such a child at times…' _Though watching the magician run around with the Detective Boys playing catch the thief-Kaito of course being the thief-Conan couldn't help but smile.

Kaito actually is good at taking care of the children. Making sure everyone had fun while also keeping them safe. Whether they knew it or not. Like how Genta would have tripped on that roof had he ran any farther, but Kaito passed by right in front of him, so he changed directions to chase after him. Or how Ayumi almost stumbled onto her face, but Kaito was suddenly there to pick her up and hold her 'hostage'.

That's how it was like when Kaito was KID too. Always nearby in case something happened. No one could count how many lives KID had saved. Not to mention he had saved Conan himself on multiple occasions. KID truly does fight for justice.

'_Kaito is actually…' _Conan froze in his thoughts. _'Kaito? Since when have I been calling him Kaito?'_

"He is something, that boy," Ai said suddenly behind Conan, interrupting him from his realization.

Conan looked at Ai, and then shrugged, taking his mind off his most recent thoughts for the time being. "I guess…"

Ai looked at Conan for a moment, and then shook her head. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Conan questioned.

Ai smiled teasingly. "Oh, nothing. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually…or not. I'm still mad that you haven't told me what you are up to after all…so I don't think I'll tell you. But don't worry, if you don't figure it out soon enough I'm sure _he'll_ tell you eventually." Ai gave a little wave. "I'm heading off early; tell everyone I'll play another time."

"O-Oi!" Conan called out to the retreating figure.

…_what was that about?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**How many people are honestly getting even the slightest bit bored of my story? Please answer-I won't get mad I swear I just need to know if I'm losing anyone because it's becoming uninteresting…**

I don't mean to of course-even this chapter is written because I do _need_ them to do everything they did in the chapter-okay maybe not _everything_ but most of it yes-Whether for plot, foreshadowing, or character building. So please tell me if you are getting bored of this and while I can't promise anything will change I still would like to know.

I'm also going to pick up the pace-I feel like I'm dragging this along too much XD And don't worry about KaiShin-I'm going to fit that in here.

-On another note-how many people noticed that Conan/Shinichi started to call Kaito by his first name? I bet no one-I sure wouldn't have XD

I have been avoiding making Conan call out Kaito's name since the whole building explosion. I think since then-not including this chapter-Conan has only called out Kaito's name once and that was after Ran's phone call (And the Boss's-but Kaito doesn't know that) so Kaito was too focused on worrying about Shinichi to think about what named was being called XD

And don't worry-I didn't forget about the note! And you guys shouldn't either! I'm glad people are guessing on who the Boss is-I will tell you this-you have met him at least once~

Anyways, sorry for rambling! XD

_Much thanks to my wonderful friend for beta-ing!~_

_And thank you all for not yelling at me because of my irregular updates..._

**Review please?**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Name

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You guys are too nice to me *sniff* XD_

So no one said outright "I'm bored." so thank you for that, really. *Heart* I'm still going to work on picking up the pace in this-time for action and fluff…*looks down at this chapter*… I'm working on it don't worry…

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty:<strong>

_Name_

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!" The shrunken detective heard Ayumi call out to him. "What are you doing? Come on! You should play too!"<p>

Conan turned and shouted back. "Okay! I'm coming!"

However, as he was about to join everyone, he saw a familiar figure walking past.

The person seemed to recognize him too because he stopped and waved at Conan. "Hello, you are that boy from the other day, aren't you?"

Conan changed his direction and walked up to the other man. "Yes, hello again, oji-san! Where are you headed to?"

The man was the middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes. He had on a simple gray suit and had a suitcase in his hand.

"I was just on a simple errand for a friend of mine." The man smiled and looked up at the playing children, who had switched to playing ball. "Are those your friends?"

Conan shrugged. "Not really, I just met them today. What was your errand about?"

"Now, now. You shouldn't ask too many questions, boy. Besides, it's just adult things. Be glad you don't have to worry about things like that." The man ruffled Conan's head.

"Oohhhhh I see…" Conan hummed.

"Watch out!" Genta shouted over as a ball was headed towards their direction, but it stopped short at Conan's feet.

"Conan-kun! Pass the ball over here!" Mitsuhiko waved as if to clarify where 'here' was.

"Okay!" Conan waved back to show he understood then he pulled his foot back and kicked the ball. However, the ball went flying upwards and Conan fell to the ground. When the ball came back down, it hit the man's arm, making him drop his suitcase and its contents to spill onto the ground.

"Waahh! I'm so sorry, oji-san!" Conan rushed to the revealed contents. "Here, let me help you!" He quickly picked up the papers, however they were snatched out of his grasp by the man.

"Oh no. It's fine. I got it." The man smiled at the shrunken teen then swiftly picked up the rest.

Once done, he waved them goodbye. "Anyways, I should be going. Nice to talk to you again…Conan-kun."

Conan looked after him with a pensive face…before the papers were taken away, Conan was able to read one thing written across them.

His name.

* * *

><p>"What was that about, earlier?" Kaito asked as he and Conan went back to the detective agency.<p>

Conan shrugged. "I had an off kick."

The magician wasn't buying it. "Okay, that'll be our cover story. What's the real one?"

The small detective sighed. "Yesterday I ran into him with Hattori and Jodie-sensei. He acted kind of strangely and Jodie-sensei seemed to have recognized him from somewhere. I just wanted to see some more information about him."

"Want me to look into him?" Kaito offered.

Conan quickly shook his head and raised his hands. "Ah, no, no. It's fine. I already saw the papers he had in his briefcase. It's only some work papers. Normal things. I don't think he is a threat. Jodie-sensei might have been some old friend of his or something."

Kaito wasn't satisfied. "But what if he brought those papers on purpose in case you do see them? What if he was trying to throw you off his trail? Wouldn't it be better if I look into him?"

Conan shook his head again. "No, I don't think that is necessary. He seems harmless. It'll be fine. If something suspicious happens then we'll see." He stopped then because they were outside the detective agency. "Well, see you tomorrow…maybe. Since I played with them today, the Detective Boys should be happy for a few days…" Conan trailed off, uncertain.

Kaito laughed. "They are a couple of tough kids."

"Yeah…anyways, bye." The small teen waved and headed inside.

"Bye! I will see you tomorrow! I'll stop by your school again!" Kaito waved cheerfully.

Once Conan was insides however, the cheerful act was dropped and Kaito stood there looking up at the building with a contemplative expression.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Conan crept down to the office. He sat at Kogorou's desk chair, his back facing the windows. He couldn't sleep well, too many thoughts going around his mind.<p>

If his name being on that paper was because that man was part of the Black Organization, well, things were getting really dangerous.

Conan chuckled dryly. _'As if they weren't dangerous before…' _He took out the folded paper that he had put inside his pajama pants.

That small piece of paper that had exactly 29 letters, 7 words, printed on it. So short yet, it held more meaning behind it then the shrunken detective would have liked it to have.

It was a threat as much as a greeting…and Conan was worried. What had he done wrong? So far he hasn't been on the Black Organization's radar, excluding Vermouth. He was careful…he made sure that his name was kept out of the papers. Edogawa Conan's name was getting a bit frequent, probably mostly because of his interaction with Kaitou KID, but that itself wasn't enough to put him together with Kudou Shinichi.

Conan sighed and clutched the paper a bit tighter in his hands. What can he do?

"What's that you got there, Meitantei?"

Conan jumped a bit in his seat at the soft whisper. He then turned around slowly, already expecting who it was.

Sure enough, there was Kaito casually sitting on the window sill.

'_How did I not hear the window opening?' _Then again, Conan wasn't really surprised considering it was Kaito. "Umm…hi. I thought you said you'll see me tomorrow…"

Kaito's face was blank of emotion, but the detective could practically _see_ the waves of disapproval from him. The magician got off the window sill and walked around the desk and sat at the table between the two couches. Now he was partly covered by the shadows. Only the flat line his mouth made was seen of his face.

Conan was able to see the magician's shoulder move up then down once. "I came a bit earlier than planned…You never answered me. What's that you got there?" The voice was short and clipped.

Conan sighed. "Look-"

"No YOU look." Kaito's suddenly angry voice was louder than the quite whispers they were talking in, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping people upstairs. The voice then calmed some, but suppressed anger seeped through. "I don't get it. Why would you keep this to yourself? Do you think I'm not capable? I can HELP you, damn it. I've been involved with _them _longer than you have. I may not have gotten as far, but I was able to keep my head on my shoulders and I deserve some credit. Didn't you say you would tell us as soon as something new came up? Why have you been hiding this?"

Conan couldn't see the magician's eyes, but he still avoided looking in Kaito's direction. "You don't get it. You may have been handling _them _okay, but this time it is just between _me_ and _them. They _don't know you are Kaitou KID, but _they _know who _I_ am. This proves it." Conan thrust the piece of paper onto the table. It didn't go very far from the detective, and it landed face down, but Kaito already knew what was written so it didn't matter. "And it wasn't like I was never going to tell you. Once I figured more of it out, then I would have. I just wanted more leverage on who exactly sent this to me."

There was silence for a long time. Conan slowly relaxed a bit, believing Kaito understood what he was trying to say.

_***smack***_

Conan was suddenly looking at the table, feeling a sudden sting on the back of his skull. His head was forced down with sudden force and the smacking sound echoed slightly throughout the office.

Another silence before Kaito spoke. "You are an idiot."

Conan didn't move despite the awkward position he was in. He just stayed there, head bowed, barely hearing the magician's carefully controlled voice.

"You think it's all about you. It isn't. You've helped me when it was just between them and me. Why can't you let me do the same?" Kaito's voice was slowly rising in volume, anger and betrayal became easier to identify. "We are supposed to be a team. I thought that when I found out about you and ghosts that we would work together. But we aren't. You going off and hiding important things because they are dangerous and because you 'want to find out more' isn't teamwork. It's you being stupid. You think everyone needs to be shielded? Do you think you can take on everything by yourself? You aren't so different then the rest of us! You can be hurt too!" Kaito took a deep breath; his voice was suddenly much quieter and Conan could barely hear him. "Can't you see I'm worried about you? You are reckless. And you don't know your limitations…and I already lost someone to _them…_I don't want to lose you too." Kaito's hand brought the detective's head up to look at him.

Conan met eyes that were full of determination.

"I'm not going to let you go off on your own anymore. I'm here to stay and you better get used to it." Kaito's eyes dared the detective to argue.

Conan blinked a few times…then a small and wry smile appeared on his lips. "You're right…I'm sorry, my bad."

Kaito dropped his hand from Conan's face and smiled back. "Next time I won't go easy on you. You'll get something much worse than a light smack to the head."

"You call that light?" Conan joked. He picked up the piece of paper that laid on top of the desk and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, it couldn't have been too light…then it wouldn't have penetrated that thick skull of yours."

Conan smirked. "I guess I deserved that one…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"…fine. I was an idiot."

"Yeah. You really were…by the way you are the one that is going to tell Hakuba and Hattori." Kaito stuck his tongue out at the small teen.

"Hattori is going to kill me…" Conan sweat dropped.

"So is Hakuba. He gets pretty miffed when things don't go his way…make sure I'm there when you tell him," Kaito joked as he went to the window sill and looked up at the moon.

Another small silence covered the room; this one was shorter than the others.

"Hey…Shinichi?" Kaito's voice was soft again and almost timid.

Conan looked up at the magician. Kaito was still staring up at the moon and if the detective looked carefully, he was able to make out a small blush that adorned the magician's face. The light wind gently played with Kaito's hair as his voice was carried over to Conan. "I really mean it…you better tell me these types of things from now on…I'll find out eventually, but I rather be able to trust you to notify me…and that way I can worry and plan with you…"

The small teen was slightly shocked, but a small smile made its way onto his lips. "Yeah…I got it…thanks, Kaito."

Kaito blinked then looked over to the detective, wondering if he really heard correctly.

The mini smile and steady, certain, blue eyes told the magician that Conan was very much aware of what he had called him by.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry if Kaito and Shinichi were too OOC like...I really tried to keep them in character, but this was the best I could do.

I'm going to try to update around once a week like I was before, but no promises…

**Review?**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Plan

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I have 100 reviews! Wow thank you all so much!_

**Note: **For those who forgot: Yoshimatsu, Kisuke, and Goushi are three ghosts who died in that building explosion in chapter fifteen, they made their first appearance in chapter eighteen.

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One:<strong>

_Plan_

* * *

><p>"What are you so happy about?" Aoko asked Kaito the next morning.<p>

"Oh, nothing~~" Kaito smirked. "By the way, I can't play with you today. Tomorrow maybe, okay? Hakuba is going to be busy too~!"

"Why exactly?" Saguru asked as the entered the classroom, hearing what the magician had said.

"I want you to hear something after school!" Kaito grinned.

Aoko looked at Saguru for confirmation. He shrugged then nodded; indicating he had no clue what the prankster was up to, but he would hear him out.

Aoko looked back and forth between the two before shrugging and going over to her seat, which was right next to Kaito's anyways.

"Saguru leaned in a bit closer and whispered. "What's this about, Kuroba?"

Kaito looked to the front of the classroom and muttered in a serious voice. "Shinichi has been keeping something from us."

The British detective raised an eyebrow. "And this is something to be happy about?"

"Of course not, this isn't something like, 'Oh, I was the one who broke your toy.' This secret he was keeping could have gotten him killed." Kaito then turned to the detective with a broad grin. "By the way, I love the new hair do."

Saguru blinked, but then sighed. If that was all that the magician was going to say, he couldn't really argue…if he did he would get more pranks on him. Not even knowing what Kaito was talking about, he asked Aoko if she could explain his absence to the teacher and went over to the bathroom to fix up his appearance.

Kaito grinned as the now spiky haired British detective made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>After everyone was done with school, Kaito and Saguru went to the Kuroba household, Conan showed up a bit later. Touichi, Yoshimatsu, Kisuke, and Goushi were there as well.<p>

Conan had decided to explain to everyone all at once and called Heiji so he could listen too.

"…Ya know, sometimes I wanna smack ya," Heiji growled over the phone after Conan was done explaining. "I think I would if I were 'ver dere."

Conan gulped. Part of the reason he wanted to tell Heiji now was precisely because he didn't want a whack to the head…last night's was enough.

"Ya- …I'm goin' ta have ta go. Kazuha's callin'," Heiji grumbled. "I'm not done with ya yet though."

Conan thanked the Osakan girl for her timing.

"Aww, how boring," Kaito wined. "I wish he was able to yell at you…you deserve it."

"…I must agree with that…you were certainly foolish in this…" Saguru said.

Conan sighed. "Yes, yes. Kaito already told me how much of an idiot I was. Hattori will probably call again soon to yell at me, and then do so again the next time he sees me."

"Well, you deserve it all," Kaito repeated.

Conan sighed again.

'_**That was really dangerous of you…' **_Touichi scowled disapprovingly.

"Yes, yes. I get it. I was an idiot. Can we move on now?" Conan groaned.

"Well, who are the suspects?" Saguru asked. He wanted to give Conan a smack on the head too, but now really wasn't the time.

"Well, I'm not too sure…but there were three people who had the chance to slip that in my pocket that day. That foreign man, the police officer, and then that man who was the brother of the woman that was murdered, Sanjo Umihiko …" Conan stated.

"_**No other names?"**_ Kisuke asked.

Conan shook his head.

"_**Excuse me for a moment. I'll be back," **_Yoshimatsu said, and then he disappeared.

Briefly wondering where the ghost went to, Conan addressed everyone else. "Well, first I'll get the names of everyone then if we could all research each of them..."

Saguru and Kaito nodded.

Saguru was about to speak, when Conan's cell phone rang.

Blinking, the small detective looked at his phone. He paled the slightest bit, but Kaito noticed.

"Who is it?" The teenage magician asked with a warning in his voice indicating that Conan shouldn't lie.

"It's...the Black Organization boss…" Conan admitted.

"Since when did you have their number?" Saguru questioned.

"Umm…I'll tell you later." Conan put a finger to his lips, asking for everyone to be quite. He set his bow-tie to Shinichi's voice and picked up the call.

"_You sure took your time." _The disoriented voice spoke.

"What do you want now?" Conan demanded.

"_Oh, nothing. Looks like Vermouth's warning didn't register in you, did it, Edogawa Conan?"_

Everyone froze. Conan, still using the bow-tie spoke up. "What do you mean?" Though the shrunken detective knew exactly what warning the Organization Boss was talking about.

"_You really shouldn't have gotten everyone involved. I was willing enough to let everyone go before, since you were reluctant into telling them information, but now, everything is in the clear isn't it?"_

"How did you know?" Conan asked, working to keep the panic out of his voice.

"_I have my ways." _There was a pause before the voice spoke again. _"Hello there, my dear magician of the moonlight."_

Without missing a beat, Kaito responded. "Well ,well, it seems you are very well informed…"

A chuckle. _"Yes, very much so…you have been quite a nuisance for us._ _You keep up your father's legacy well, Kuroba Kaito."_

Kaito and Touichi tensed.

"Enough of this," Conan commanded. "What do you want with us?"

"_I just wanted to make it clear that this is your last warning. I was fine with Shinichi-kun but all of you are just too much. Shinichi-kun can continue in his screech for us, but if any of you go any farther, I will have you killed."_

"Why only Shinichi?" Kaito insisted.

"_Oh, because I have plans for him." _Even with the unnatural voice, the humor was evident. _"So, take heed to my warning. And count yourself lucky I'm giving one at all. I want all of you to stop, that includes your two detective friends, Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji. And to my dear thief, I'm giving you another warning, stop your thievery and I'll call off Snake and let you live in peace."_

Kaito snarled. "I'll live in peace once I know that each and every one of you are put in jail. I'm not backing off. You have tried to kill me countless of times. What makes you think you can now?"

"_I never told Snake about who you are. If you continue the way you have been, I can promise that Kaitou KID isn't the only one getting shot at…we might even go after your little friend, Nakamori Aoko."_

"You-"

"_It's simple. Just stop and none of you will be hurt. This game has gotten too many players. I trust that I won't be seeing any of you again."_

There was a soft click and the phone line went dead.

There was a heavy silence as everyone reflected on what just happened.

"Don't even think about it," Kaito suddenly said, looking directly at Conan.

"You heard him. All of you are in danger, and not only you but everyone you care for. He, she, whoever the Organization Boss is, knows all of you are involved. You have to stop."

"Not happening," Kaito argued. "I said that I won't back down. So he knows who I am, so what? I know what the dangers are. I can deal with it."

"Maybe you can, but what about Nakamouri Aoko?" Conan countered. "Are you willing to risk her too?"

Kaito faltered. He was sure he could handle himself, Hakuba was capable enough too, and he had the police on his side. Aoko though…even if she was the inspector's daughter, that meant nothing if she didn't know she was in danger…and if Kaito told her…that might make things worse…

"You still can't do all of this on your own," Saguru interjected.

"How else?" Conan demanded. "If any of you do anything then everyone you love will get dragged in too."

"_**Though…why would **_**that person**_** be okay with you only?" **_Touichi wondered.

Conan shrugged. "You heard, he has something planned."

"And you just want to fall into that plan?" Kaito asked. "That's just stupid!"

"I'm not falling into anything. I know what I'm doing."

"You don't know anything! You are just going to get yourself killed!" Kaito shouted.

"You are too if you keep this up!" Conan yelled back.

"Calm down, both of you!" Saguru stood up. "This isn't time for arguing. This…person, he or she somehow knows about everyone's involvement, so that means he will know of our future plans as well. Kuroba, are you sure this place isn't bugged?"

Kaito sobered and nodded. "I check everyday just in case."

"Then he is finding out some other way. Kudou-kun, tell Hattori about everything, if you message him make sure he deletes it," Saguru went on.

Conan nodded.

"Now, we need to plan this out in an orderly way," The British detective concluded.

"_**Plan what out?" **_Conan and the ghosts turned to see that Yoshimatsu came back.

"Where did you go?" Conan wondered.

"_**Just went to check up on some things. What happened?"**_

"The Organization Boss called me again…he somehow knows that Hakuba and Kaito and Heiji are now involved," Conan explained.

"_**I see…that is a problem. Why are you planning though? It's pretty clear that they can't do anything…" **_

"Yes, but they are too stubborn to do anything…Hattori even messaged me back telling me to keep him updated on the plan…" Conan pointedly looked over at the British detective and the teen magician.

"_**But, isn't that reckless? They are putting everyone in danger…" **_Yoshimatsu whispered, more to himself.

"But they are a bunch of morons," Conan simply stated.

"And you are an idiot if you think that we will leave you alone in this. We can work it out," Kaito said determinedly.

"It'll be fine. Only a week until the meeting anyways. We can go into hiding till then…and we'll probably have to ask the FBI for help…that is if you are sure we can trust them…" Saguru looked over at Conan for confirmation.

Conan grudgingly nodded. "We can trust them…but are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We can ask them to keep an eye out on everyone who might become a target…I'll inform Nakamori-keibu that there is a danger lurking around too, just so he is aware…" Saguru said.

"Tell Hattori too. When is he coming back?" Kaito asked.

"Tomorrow…" Conan answered.

"That'll be fine. By tomorrow, we are all going to disappear. We need to come up with a logical excuse for the school to believe though. And of course we need a place to stay. We can't hide in any of our houses for obvious reasons." Saguru thought for a moment. "Do you think the FBI will have places we can stay?"

Conan nodded again. "Yes, I guess we can't really keep any of this from them…I want to still try to research the suspects too."

"_**Oh, right. You can count the **__**Sanjo Umihiko**__** out**__**," **_Yoshimatsu said. _**"He isn't in the country anymore. He just went on a plane to Britain. That was where I went before."**_

Conan nodded thoughtfully. "That's good to know…but that doesn't necessarily mean he isn't the boss…"

"What happened?" Saguru asked.

"It seems that the Sanjo Umihiko got on a plane to Britain," Conan explained.

"He is the least likely now though," Kaito added. "I still think that foreigner is the most suspicious."

"Well, we'll need to do a background check on them all," Conan concluded. "Only one week left…this might work…we just need to be very careful…it's not too late to back off you know…" Conan looked at Saguru and Kaito very carefully; half wishing they would back down.

No such luck as they both shot him a look.

"Well…that's that…I guess…" Conan sighed.

Just then, Conan's phone rang again.

Seeing it was Ai, Conan accepted the call wondering what the scientist wanted.

_"I finished the antidote."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…No KaiShin…sorry…

Review?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

**REALLY SORRY FOR THAT LONG HIATUS!** I have no excuse…absolutely none. School ended weeks ago…but I just couldn't write this chapter the way I wanted…but, I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days, okay? It's summer so I have a lot more time ^^

**Note:** _"This would be the person speaking from the other end of a phone conversation"_

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two:<strong>

_Goodbye_

* * *

><p>Megure yawned as he answered his office phone; it was still early in the morning. "Hello? Megure-keibu speaking."<p>

"_Ah, Keibu-san. It's been a while."_ A young, male voice spoke.

"...you…could you be…"

* * *

><p>"Kudou Shinichi speaking." Conan spoke through his bow-tie.<p>

"_Ku-"_

"I ask you to please keep your voice down, Megure-keibu." Conan quickly interrupted.

Conan could hear a frown in the inspector's voice. _"Why? What is going on? You've been gone for a long time now, only showing up once in a while…and even then you ask to be kept from the newspapers…"_

"Well…hopefully that'll all change soon…but, I need your help with something, Keibu."

"_Well, I can't promise I will be able to do anything…but, I'll see what I can do…what do you need?" _

Shinichi was grateful. "Please inform a few people and tell them to be careful…and if you could send a few officers to go on lookout and check on these people that would be most appreciated…"

_"…What's going on, Kudou-kun?"_

"I'm sorry, Keibu, but I can't tell you… something is going to happen, and these people might become in danger if they are not watched carefully…I have a few people who will keep up a full watch on them, but I would like you to inform them directly so that they are aware…also, if one of these people mention someone lurking around please ask them to describe the said lurker…if the one snooping around is in dark clothing please send someone to look into it and if you could inform me as well…"

_"…but, Kudou-kun…"_

"I'm afraid that is all I have time for. Please, Megure-keibu, I'm counting on you…and if you could keep my call a secret as best as you can…" Conan quickly hung up as Ran entered his room.

"Conan-kun? You up already?"

"Yes, Ran-nee-chan…"

"Well, get ready for school."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you two going?" Aoko asked the next morning just before class started.<p>

Kaito and Saguru turned back around to answer their friend, and all the other curious classmates.

"I have to go back to England. Apparently, there are a few cases that I must tend to." Saguru answered with a polite smile.

Kaito grinned. "Mom is dragging me to America. Something about Los Vegas being entertaining. We just stopped by to notify the teacher of our absence." …and to say good-bye, but well…

"But-" Aoko was interrupted by Kaito's gleeful voice.

"Oh, pink today is it?"

Aoko blinked, not sure when the prankster had disappeared from in front of her. Turning red, she quickly took out her infamous mop and turned on the magician. "BAKAITO!"

The British Detective looked on the familiar scene with a small smile. He supposed he could wait a few minutes for the duo to stop with their almost-routine chase. Who knows when they would return after all…

"KAITO! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Aoko shouted. Kaito was currently stuck on one corner of the roof.

The prankster grinned mischievously, making everyone step back; even Aoko lowered her mop for a second. "If you insist!"

Kaito jumped down from the roof at the same time that Aoko's mop disappeared. He swiftly snatched the girl into his arms, covering the classroom with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared up, Kaito stood with Aoko in his arms on top of the teacher's desk. Aoko's hair was done up in a slightly messy bun, with a red gown and white gloves that reached her elbows. A little tiara was placed on her head.

Kaito grinned and placed her down. With a final bow, he and Saguru were gone in a poof.

Aoko blinked down at her new attire…she would have been angry. Normally, she would have chased after the magician even though she knew it was pointless…however, this time she didn't. She was too busy thinking about the words Kaito has whispered in her ear just moments before…

"_Stay safe until we come back."_

Aoko looked out the window. _'Kaito…what have you and Hakuba-kun gotten into?"_

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to drag me along too? I could have just walked out of the classroom like a normal person." Saguru grumped.<p>

Kaito shrugged. "Well, better safe than sorry, Aoko might have stopped you and demanded answers."

The detective looked over the other carefully. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her to stay safe until we are back…not much of a goodbye, but it was all I could think of. She probably knows something is up just from that though…"

* * *

><p>"Bye, bye, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called out. "I'm going to head off with everyone earlier today!"<p>

"Oh, okay, Conan-kun, be careful!" Ran shouted back, still putting on socks.

Conan closed the door of the Detective Agency then entered a nearby phone booth. Taking the phone, he dialed a number and waiting with his bowtie set.

Ran, who was about to leave for school, heard the phone ring at last minute. Glancing at her watch and deciding she had enough time before school started, she picked up. "Hello? Mouri Detective Agency."

"_Oh, Ran-chan! Hello dear, I hope I didn't call at a bad time?"_ A cheerful, elderly voice spoke.

"Um…hello? Who is this may I ask?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry;_ _you must have forgotten, it's been a while after all. I'm Conan-kun's mother." _

"Oh! Hello, Edogawa-san! I'm sorry, but Conan-kun isn't here at the moment…" Ran looked out the window, seeing if she could catch Conan before he got too far way…no such luck though, she couldn't see him.

"_Is that so? Well, I already spoke with him yesterday, right now I wanted to talk to you."_

"Me?" Ran pulled away from the window.

"_Yes, you see…things have finally gotten settled here…and well, we will be taking Conan-kun back."_

Ran had to tighten her grip on the phone so she wouldn't drop it. "…When?"

"_Right after school if that is okay with you..."_

* * *

><p>Conan sighed as he hung up the phone. He looked over to the Detective Agency window and saw Ran slumped against the glass. He couldn't see clearly from where he was, but he was sure she was crying.<p>

He felt a pang of guilt; first Shinichi left her and now Conan…But he wasn't about to back out now. This was the best course of action.

'_I'm sorry Ran…' _

* * *

><p>"HEIJI!" Kazuha stormed into Heiji's room, she was obviously angry.<p>

"Wa-? Kazuha! Knock, stupid!" Heiji spun around and glared at the girl.

"Don't call me stupid! Tell me, what is dis I hear 'bout ya not goin' ta Tokyo? I thought ya were goin' ta Tokyo fer a case!" Kazuha put her hands on her hips.

Heiji frowned. "So what? There was a change of plans! I'm still goin' fer a case, it's just at a different location!"

"Den let me come with ya!"

"Ya can't!" Heiji protested.

Kazuha frowned. "Well, where are ya goin'? Ya ma didn't 'now."

"Dat's 'cause I didn't tell her." Heiji shrugged and zipped up his suitcase.

"Why not?" Kazuha asked.

"'cause I need ta keep it a secret." Heiji turned to face his childhood friend and smiled cheerfully. "Don't ya worry. I'll be back sooner den ya think!"

Kazuha frowned. "But-"

Heiji sighed. "Look, Kazuha. I need ya ta trust me in dis. 'kay? Stay 'ere 'nd keep ma parents safe fer me. And ya be careful too."

"Heiji…" However, Heiji was already out the door.

Kazuha stared at the door for a moment longer before nodding to herself, determination shining in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Heiji was annoyed. <em>'Dat stupid girl, I told her she couldn't come along!'<em>

He sighed as he felt Kazuha's stare on his back. _'She couldn't be any more obvious!'_

'_Ah…whatever.' _He'll just have to lose her along the way. He thought this would happen, which was why he and Kaito planned ahead. Patting his suitcase, where a couple of easy to put on masks were, he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" The Detective Boys all cried out after school; Conan had just told them the news of his departure.<p>

"But why?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm going back to America." Conan gave a sheepish smile. "I have to go back to my family…"

"But-"

"Edogawa-kun has family he needs to go back too. You don't want to keep him from his family, do you?" Ai interrupted.

"But-what about us? We are your friends!" Genta protested. He knew Conan had family…but…

"That's right! What about the Detective Boys? We are a team!" Mitsuhiko agreed.

"Silly, even without me, you guys are still the Detective Boys; I said so before didn't I?" Conan waved, heading towards the Detective Agency. "I'll miss you guys. Sorry, but it's my family…"

Ayumi grabbed onto his sleeve, barely holding back tears she asked, "Will we see you again?"

Conan stopped. He never expected this goodbye to be so hard… "…I don't think so."

"But…there is so much left to do! What about the play we were going to perform with the class? What about all of our cases that we have to solve?"

"…I might come back, but if I do, it won't be as Conan."

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Just believe in me, okay?" Conan gently got out of Ayumi's grasp.

"But-" Ai put a hand on Mitsuhiko's shoulder and shook her head, silently telling everyone to let it go.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko watched as Conan walked away from them.

"…This couldn't be it…right? He'll have to come back…won't he?"

The three turned to Ai.

The shrunken scientist gave them a small smile. "I'm sure he'll come back, just a bit different than how you remember him."

* * *

><p>A bit later, the detective boys, Ai, and Agasa all gathered at the Detective Agency to say their final farewells to Edogawa Conan, even some division one officers came by.<p>

"Keep your promise, okay?" Ayumi pleaded.

Conan smiled. "Of course."

"I don't know what you meant…" Genta admitted. "But, if you do come back, I'm sure I'll recognize you!"

"Conan-kun…make sure to keep our emails, okay? Don't lose it!" Mitsuhiko handed him a piece of paper that held all contact information.

Conan's 'mother', who was just Kaito in disguise, came up in a taxi. "Conan-kun! Are you ready to leave?"

Conan grinned broadly at his 'mother'. "Yes, Kaa-san!"

Ayumi sniffed and tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and threw herself at Conan and hugged him.

"A-Ayumi doesn't want you to go!" She wailed.

Genta and Mitsuhiko normally would have gotten jealous…but they were having trouble not crying themselves so they didn't say anything; instead they looked on as Conan gently removed Ayumi from his waist. Without realizing, the two boys moved a bit closer to Conan too.

Ayumi stepped back so that she was once more in between Genta and Mitsuhiko, only having to step back once since they were closer. Conan smiled gently at them.

"I'll miss you guys." Conan sort of wished he was lying. The three children really grew on him. And while he was excited that he was finally going to get his own body back, he was going to miss his life as Conan.

Despite the reason of him becoming Conan was gloomy, the way he spent it was lightened by those three…and Haibara too.

Conan stepped into the taxi and slide in next to his 'mother'.

He looked as the car drove farther and farther away from the detective agency. He waved back at the figures saying good-bye to him.

He stood on his knees and faced backwards and watched as everything faded off into the distance.

Even when he couldn't see anyone or the Agency anymore, he still looked backwards; still seeing the image of everyone gathered together and waving...even though they were far away by now.

Finally, Conan turned back around and sat in the seat correctly, Kaito didn't say a word the whole time; something he was grateful for.

…That was it.

Goodbye, Edogawa Conan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Were those good-byes okay? I feel like I've been too OOC lately...

I'm sorry, all that waiting and I don't even give you fluff…And I actually felt like writing fluff today too-because of Chapter 824 that came out recently XD Sure, it was hardly anything but it got me in the writing mood and I wanted to write fluff -But, it didn't turn out that way…sorry…

On another note-a lot of people are leaving, aren't they? :( Why did fanfiction turn into such a mess so suddenly? Why is everyone's fics getting erased all of a sudden? I just don't get it-wasn't these Critics United or something around for a while? Why now? :(

_Edit:_ I just realized how my title choice for my chapter could have been taken as-did anyone think I was leaving?XD-I didn't even put 'Chapter Twenty Two:' in front of it like how I normally would have because I forgot XD Whoops...

Review?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Antidote

**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

…heh…sorry about the long wait…I have no excuse…I just get ssoo lazy during the summer…it's because of the heat-I just don't want to do _anything. _Even if I have the AC on-it just doesn't help if it's hot outside -.-

But, it just rained today and it lowered the temperature a lot so now I'm all jittery and happy and I'm a proper writing mood!~ :D Too bad it's almost midnight…oh well XD

Sorry if this chapter is a little weird…I just didn't know how to fix it…..

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three:<strong>

_Antidote_

* * *

><p>Kaito couldn't take the silence anymore.<p>

"Hey…you okay?" Kaito asked a bit hesitantly.

Conan blinked at him, entirely confused. "Hmmm? Yeah...is there something wrong?"

"…huh? Weren't you upset about leaving?"

Conan tilted his head to the side. "Not really…I was a while ago but now I'm thinking about the plan…"

"Wait…so, you aren't upset at all?" So why was Kaito squirming in his seat for the last five minutes?

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm unaffected completely…but, this is what I wanted. It's a bit sadder than I thought it would be, but it's not like I'm not going to see them again. After we defeat _them _I'll be back…well, Kudou Shinichi would be back, but I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind too much." Conan chuckled.

Kaito grinned. "Yeah, and from the way they are just drawn to you, I'm sure they'll start following you around again soon enough."

Conan grimaced. "They didn't follow me so much as drag me along everywhere…"

Kaito laughed. "Poor, poor seventeen year old detective…being ordered around by mere seven year olds…"

Conan rolled his eyes, but didn't wipe the smile from his face.

Kaito smiled then started to remove the mask from his face and the clothing of Edogawa Fumiko, ignoring how the driver would glance back at him wondering what was going on.

"Whew~" Kaito breath a sigh of relieve as he shed the rest of his disguise. "Why did your mom have to choose such an uncomfortable disguise to wear?"

Conan shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I can't ever understand her motives…"

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Agasa's house soon after.<p>

"Hello, Kudou-kun. And I'm guessing this is Kaitou KID." Ai greeted.

Kaito blinked. "You told her?"

"huh?" Conan looked from Ai to Kaito. "Wait, no I didn't…Haibara how did you…"

Ai just deadpanned. "It's pretty easy to figure out.

The two boys just stared at her. "It is?"

Ai dismissed the conversation and moved on. She held out clothes that were neatly folded and on top was a pill.

Conan immediately focused on the pill. "You sure this will work?"

Ai half-heartily glared. "You think I'm incapable?"

"What? Ah, no…That's not what I meant…" Conan just waved his arms at the pill as if that would make explaining easier. "Well, you just…there wasn't any sign of you being done…and now you are just saying it's the permanent antidote of a sudden…"

Ai shrugged. "I've been staying up late these past few days. I figured that you would need the pill now more than ever. And I just didn't inform you on the progress I was making. If I had, you surely would have bugged me."

Conan smiled, ignoring the last part-somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she was right. "Thanks, Haibara." The shrunken detective took the clothes and pill and entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Conan closed the door behind him, Ai turned to the magician. "You being KID isn't the only easy thing to notice."<p>

Kaito blinked not sure what the girl meant, but not liking the tone she used. She was teasing him…he just knew it…but he wasn't sure what she could tease him about though…

"What are you-" Before Kaito could finish his sentence, an ear-splitting scream broke him off. Kaito gulped and turned wide-eyed at the bathroom door. He was about to see if the detective was okay, but Ai stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't. He's fine…probably."

"Probably?" Kaito couldn't tear his gaze from the door; pained groans could still be heard.

Ai was looking at the door too, but with less worry. "There is a chance his will kill him…"

"What? And you let him take it? I thought you said you were sure it would work!"

"I'm sure it will work…but the process might kill him…and he knows the risk. I warned him time and time again just this morning…"

There was a dead silence when Ai was finished talking. The moans and grunts from the bathroom stopped and the two looked at the door, hoping that it all worked out.

…but, the silence dragged on and the door didn't open.

Ai's grip on Kaito's sleeve tightened and the magician was robotic as he took one step to the door, then another…and another…his hand was right above the knob at this point, but he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to open the door…

But, he somehow managed to open the door…

…and on the floor, laid Kudou Shinichi…

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Satou took the cup of coffee that Ran held out to her and Takagi, who was next to her, echoed her thanks. They had been assigned to watch over the Mouris. It was supposed to be unnoticed, but the Detective Boys had seen them while they were leaving-they just stopped by to see how Ran was doing without Conan.<p>

"So, what brings you here, Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji?" Ran asked as she sat down on the opposite side, Sonoko was next to her. "It is about what Megure-keibu said when he called us, right? But what exactly is going on? Megure-keibu just said that we have to be careful and that people would come to keep watch on us from now on…But, why is this all happening?"

Satou set the cup down and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that…even if I wanted to."

"Eh? You mean you don't know yourself?" Sonoko was sure she would find out what was happening…why do the police officers not even know?

Satou shook her head. "No matter how many times we asked, Megure-keibu would just dismiss us."

"You aren't lying, are you?" Sonoko looked at the officers in suspicion.

"I wish we were." Satou groaned. "It bugs me! What could possibly be going on?"

"Ma, Satou-san, I'm sure Megure-keibu has his reasons…" Takagi tried to calm his partner down.

"Like what? He is being so secretive about this one!" Satou was sure the inspector has a valid reason, but she was frustrated by not knowing what that reason could be.

…but, it wasn't like she was just going to accept this as it was. She'll find out whether Megure told them willingly or not.

* * *

><p>"What is the big deal!" Nakamori yelled through the phone. "Megure, tell me who told you to watch us!"<p>

"_Now, Nakamori…I said I can't…"_ Megure sighed. He should have expected this call from the short tempered inspector.

Nakamori's office door opened, but he glared at the officer who quickly retreated, closing the door. Lowering his voice, he asked, "Was it that Hakuba brat?" From what Aoko had told him, the detective brat and that magician brat probably got caught up in some trouble. Megure was more likely to listen to Hakuba than Kaito…though to listen to a teen at all…

"_Huh? Ah, no. It wasn't Hakuba Saguru. But I can't say anything more than that…why bring him up anyways?" _

Nakamori growled. "Never mind. I'll find out what is going on, Megure, count on it." He hung up the phone, cutting off what Megure was about to say.

He wasn't stupid. He was an inspector after all.

Something was up. Saguru and Kaito had left at the same time, telling Aoko to be careful, and now Megure has officers watching over them?

Yeah, something was up.

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed as he placed Shinichi onto the couch.<p>

Shinichi was alive-just unconscious.

Ai had given Shinichi a check up, and from what she could tell, everything was going to be okay. The cure was working and Shinichi should be fine…

With another sigh, Kaito sat down on the couch and placed Shinichi's head on his lap. Kaito brushed the detective's bangs to the side, and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I don't know what you see in him…" Ai said, smirking at the magician.

Kaito straightened up and wouldn't meet Ai's eyes. "I don't know what you mean…"

"I told you, it's easy to figure out. That guy," She waved at Shinichi. "is just too dense."

Kaito winced. Was it really that easy to notice?

"Yes, it is easy to see. Anyone would have noticed." Ai deadpanned.

"I didn't even say anything!" Kaito protested.

"You didn't have to-it was written all over your face." Ai shrugged.

Kaito cringed. He pride himself on his poker face, there was no way that it was that easy to read him…he hoped. "Maybe it's just you…" He mumbled and looked down at Shinichi.

Ai shrugged again. "Well, looks like he isn't the only dense one around here…"

Deciding to ignore the small scientist-who wasn't making any sense to him and was only embarrassing him, Kaito went back to playing with Shinichi's hair and tracing the detective's features with his fingers, tenderly brushing his hand across Shinichi's cheek.

Ai smiled fondly and left the room; though Kaito didn't notice, having forgotten all about her already. He was too busy memorizing the face of his loved one.

Kaito wondered when he had fallen in love with the blue-eyed detective.

Memories flashed through his mind, of the first time they met-at the clock tower no less-the thrill of the chase, the excitement on almost being cornered…their second meeting on the rooftop when Shinichi was Conan…and so many more meetings…each time Kaito grew more and more fond of the detective.

Kaito scowled and shook his head to get rid of the flashbacks and then lightly glared to his right. "Thanks, but I didn't really need an answer, dad."

Touichi, who had just shown up, chuckled and Kaito's face softened, he couldn't hear it, but it almost felt like he could. The mood lifted and Kaito felt like laughing along. It was familiar to him. While Kaito was young, he could still remember that whenever his father laughed, it felt like the whole world would laugh along.

Touichi moved closer to Kaito and Shinichi and hovered beside them.

Kaito felt relaxation spreading through him and he welcomed it. His shoulders loosened, he didn't even notice he was still tense. "Thanks."

Touichi nodded and smiled as he watched Kaito as the teen returned his attention to Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Shinichi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Kai…to?"<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kaito asked as he helped the detective sit upright.

"Hhmm…dizzy." Shinichi groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Here." Ai entered the room and handed Shinichi a cup of water. "Drink."

"Thanks." Shinichi took the glass gratefully and did as he was told. "What time is it?"

"Almost six in the afternoon. You were asleep for about three hours." Ai took the now empty cup and went back to the kitchen. "You should be fine, but I want to run through a quick check up before you leave…oh, but, you two have visitors…I'll be downstairs with Hakase setting up for your check up. I'll come get you later." AI left with a lazy wave.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Who?" Kaito didn't notice anyone coming inside…

"Shin-chan~!" Shinichi suddenly found himself in the tight embraces.

"M-Mom?" Shinichi exclaimed.

"I need a hug from my son too!" Chikage said and proceeded to hug Kaito.

Yuusaku entered behind them, obviously amused from his smile.

"Shin-chan, you never tell us anything!" Yukiko scolded lightly. "How come we have to find everything out from Touichi-sensei?"

"Umm…well…" Shinichi struggled to get out of Yukiko's hold. He managed to succeed at the same time Kaito was able to and the two teens ended up standing side by side and watched their mothers warily, who were both sitting on the couch.

Then, what Yukiko said finally clicked. "Wait, what?" They shouted together.

"Touichi-sensei came by to tell us all about you two and what situation you were in! I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Yukiko glared a bit. "Something so dangerous…"

"Wait…" Shinichi ignored the complaint. "You said…you heard from…"

"_**Sorry, Shinichi-kun. But, they do have the right to know. Besides…I didn't expect them to really fly over here as soon as I told them…" **_Touichi laughed and sat besides his wife.

"Well, how can you not expect us to fly over here?" Yukiko defended herself. "We were worried!"

"Wait…" Shinichi said for the third time. "You…mom…you…you can see Touichi-san?"

"Of course! I allowed you to stay here after turned into Conan-kun because Touichi-sensei promised to look after you."

"But…I thought…" Shinichi turned to his father, who was making his way to sit on the couch as well. "Can you see him too?"

Yuusaku shook his head and suppressed a laugh. "No, but, I can sense him, much like how Kaito-kun can."

"M-Mom? What about you?" Kaito asked.

Chikage shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. The only reason I know about this was because Yukiko-chan told me about it all."

"But…I thought…" Shinichi was still having trouble with the new knowledge of his parents knowing about ghosts. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that's what you get for not tell us anything. If you had just asked us about ghosts then we would have told you." Yukiko frowned. "You are the one who keeps everything to yourself."

"So…all this time you two knew?"

Yukiko and Yuusaku laughed. "Well of course!" Yukiko said.

"You think I didn't notice you talking to yourself while you were dragging me to crime scenes?" Yuusaku chuckled some more.

"Maybe next time you'll think about telling us things." Yukiko smirked.

Shinichi just groaned.

All this time he was trying to keep a secret that was already known...Why did it always seem like his parents always knew everything before him?

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how cute Shin-chan was when he was younger!" Yukiko suddenly gushed. "At first I thought he was playing with imaginary friends but then I noticed that there were little ghosts around the house! It's sad to think those poor little children died so soon…but, Shin-chan helped them cross all by himself! He was so cute going around whenever he wasn't around Ran-chan and doing little things for the little ghosts!"

Shinichi groaned. "Mom…"

He remembered that…there were little kids that died for one reason or another. All he did was play with them and show them around the neighborhood…but, he supposed that is really all children want; to have a good time with a friend.

He remembered being really sad when they left, but he figured that they were supposed to leave, and they all seemed happy when they said goodbye, and he still had Ran so he wasn't too upset.

"You should have seen the sad look on Shin-chan's face too! It was so adorable! But, like the good child he is he didn't shed a single tear, being strong and said goodbye with a smile!"

Shinichi blushed. "Mom…"

"Oh, but I sort of wished he did cry. That way I could have babied him and praised him for doing such a good thing!" Yukiko squealed.

Yuusaku, Touichi, Chikage, and Kaito were all laughing at Shinichi's expense.

"Mom!" Shinichi groaned, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Aww, what a good boy." Kaito teased and patted Shinichi's head, laughing all the while.

Shinichi slapped Kaito's hand away. "What kind of mother wants their child to cry anyways?" Shinichi grumbled.

The other four just continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, I made Ai know about Kaito and Shinichi's love XD

Did anyone worry that I was going to kill Shinichi? Doubt it…but, I almost did. Some random plot came to me while writing all this and it grew and grew instantly-and it wouldn't work unless Shinichi died…So I really did think about killing Shinichi, but, decided against it. Better to stick with the plot I've been building up to.

…though, I might write up the verse where Shinichi dies. After all, the endings would be completely different…but, who knows. There is no way I'm going to start writing it at the moment though-too many things to write already XD

Sorry again and I'll try to come up with the next chapter soon-though I need to update other stories first….

Review?


End file.
